Le Quatuor D'Or (Ou Dans un Monde Parallèle) (1)
by DreamerInTheSky
Summary: Et Si Harry, Hermione, et Ron avaient été répartis dans une maison différente? Est-ce que cela aurait changé les choses? Leur complicité, leur amitié? Est-ce que cela aurait vraiment changé leur Destin? Une version un plus allumée d'Harry Potter.
1. Chapitre 01 : La Répartition

**Le Quatuor D'Or**

 _Et si..._

 _La vie est une succession de Et Si... Chaque décision, pose un choix...A se demander ce que la vie serait si on avait choisi différemment, si on avait pris un autre chemin. On aurait rencontré d'autres personnes. Peut-être même, aimé d'autres gens...Probablement eu une différente personnalité... Mais peut-être que le Destin reste éternel... Malgré nos chemins différents._

* * *

« - Serdaigle !

Hermione Granger haussa les sourcils de surprise, mais accepta sans broncher. Elle en était sûre, c'était attendu. La maison des Serdaigles était la plus complémentaire à ses dons. Hermione aimait lire et adorait le savoir même. L'odeur du papier, de l'encre et la sensation de se sentir plus ouverte. Le monde l'attendait. Elle sourit alors qu'elle rejoignit la tablée bleue et bronze sous les applaudissements de ses nouveaux camarades de maison. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains et bouclés, bien plus âgée, lui lança un grand sourire accueillant, et lui indiqua une place à ses cotés. La première année se glissa à ses cotés et découvrit un regard clair, et une douceur empreinte de sévérité.

« - Bienvenue Hermione ! Je suis Pénélope Deauclaire, préfète de Serdaigle.

Elle avait une voix aussi douce, inspirant le calme. Cela apprêta Hermione de confiance.

\- Enchantée répondit Hermione avec un large sourire.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air déçue par ta Repartition remarqua Pénélope.

\- Je me doutais que j'allais atterrir ici pour être honnête s'exclama Hermione pleine de joie, même si j'avoue que le Choixpeau a hésité un court instant.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui,c'était cela ou...

Une nouvelle salve d'applaudissement interrompit Hermione à la maison Bleue et Bronze maintenant son foyer, alors qu'un garçon d'origine chinoise complètement blasé s'approcha des bancs de Serdaigle. Un garçon attirant et musclé accueillit le nouveau venu avec chaleur. L'asiatique se contenta d'hocher la tête et s'assit en contemplant ses couverts.

« - Flûte, je n'ai pas entendu son nom ragea avec regret Hermione.

\- C'est Su Li. Répondit tranquillement Pénélope

Hermione impressionnée par son attention se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle tourna sa tête vers sa tablée. Les Serdaigles parlaient avec animation, mais contrairement au coté dissipé des autres maisons, les Serdaigles étaient plus calmes et serein. Hermione en cria presque de joie. Cette maison était vraiment faite pour elle.

D'autres personnes rejoignirent la table. Il eut Isabellle MacDougal et Padma Patil dont la jumelle avait été réparti à Gryffondor. L'enfant fut assez perdu, mais la douceur de Pénelope la rassura comme Hermione à coté de laquelle elle se laissa asseoir. Hermione se présenta à elle et timidement Padma commença à lui parler. Les deux jeunes filles étaient en pleine discussion quand un nom retentit dans la Grande Salle et fit taire la foule.

« - Potter, Harry James déclama la voix autoritaire du professeur McGonagall.

Une silhouette solitaire se détacha du peloton des premières années. Ses cheveux en bataille noir de jais, ses lunettes rondes qu'Hermione avait réparé d'un sort ( ce dont elle se félicita silencieusement), ses yeux verts flamboyants et puis sa cicatrice bien connue...Malgré la légende, le garçon était presque tremblant, et mince, comme si il était mal nourri. Tout ces détails, Hermione les avait remarqués mais Merlin merci elle avait encore un peu de tact.

Harry s'assit alors sur le tabouret et le Choixpeau commença alors son entretien. Les yeux de la salle étaient braqué sur le jeune Potter. Les paris allaient bon train à coup de gallions et chocogrenouillles. Serait-il un futur membre des Serdaigles, des Poufsouffles ou de Gryffondor ? Tous étaient d'accord qu'il ne pouvait rejoindre la table verte et argent même si cela ferait un vrai pied de nez au destin. Tous retenaient leur souffle.

« - C'est long murmura Padma.

\- Pas autant que Londubat pour le moment sourit Hermione.

\- Patience les filles les intima Pénélope.

Soudain, le Choixpeau s'immobilisa et de sa voix criarde hurla :

« - GRYFFONDOR !

La déception fut de mise dans les tables bleues et jaunes mais le rugissement de la tablée rouge décrocha un sourire sur le visage du Survivant.

« - Bah. C'est pas pour cette fois rit doucement Pénélope.

\- Quel dommage regretta Hermione. Je lui avais parlé dans le train, il aurait fait une bonne recrue.

\- Ah bon ? Demanda Padma bien curieuse

Pénélope Deauclaire n'en laissa rien paraître mais était aussi curieuse. Hermione ravie de cette attention raconta sa rencontre avec Harry, alors que les jumeaux Weasley hurlaient « Potter avec Nous » suivis par la table de Gryffondor.

« - Crétins de lions siffla une voix masculine.

Hermione qui avait fini son exposé se tourna vers un jeune garçon un peu plus âgé, aux cheveux blonds cendrés. Il observait la scène sans trop d'attention une plume à la main. Hermione remarqua qu'il griffonnait des notes de Potions.

« - Bienvenue dans la maison des bosseurs, Granger souffla le garçon avec un grand sourire.

Il lui tendit la main.

« - Eddie Carmichael. Génie incompris.

\- Et asticoteur professionnel de Lions. Si tu veux pas les Gryffondors à dos Hermione, je te conseille de t'éloigner de cet individu dit une sarcastique préfète.

\- Quel compliment, Pénélope ! Sourit plus largement Eddie. Serait-ce ton petit ami rouge et or qui te fait bondir à leur défense ?

\- Carmichael...

\- Ah tiens, un autre roux. Mais c'est que nous sommes envahis !

Ron Weasley en effet s'approcha du tabouret pour prendre part à sa répartition. Pénélope fronça les sourcils sous le rire léger d'Eddie. Hermione reconnut le roux du train. Elle renifla légèrement mais était quand même curieuse quant à son destin.

« - Un gallion qu'il est a Gryffondor déclara un Serdaigle.

\- Trop facile Roger ! On a eu quasiment sept ans de Weasley en rouge et or, y'a aucun risque dans ton pari ! Répondit un autre élève.

\- Peur, Jameson ?

\- Tenu, Davies !

\- Il va perdre souffla Carmichael.

Hermione se tourna vers lui.

\- Qui? Roger ?

\- Oui, répondit tranquillement Carmichael. La forte probabilité désigne Gryffondor, mais ils oublient un facteur.

\- Lequel ? demanda curieuse Hermione.

\- Le facteur humain Granger.

\- POUFSOUFFLE hurla le Choixpeau.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, la salle fut silencieuse. La tradition de la fratrie des Weasley Gryffondor venait d'être rompue et sous la bouche bée de ses frères, et les oreilles rouges de honte, le benjamin Ronald Weasley vint s'asseoir à la table jaune et noire. Les poufsouffles se regardèrent complètement abasourdis. C'est alors qu'un original de la tablée du blaireau, se leva de son siège et leva le bras du première année, en hurlant :

« - ANTICONFORMISTE LÈVE TES BRAS !

Sous la stupeur générale, toute la tablée de Poufsouffle hurla en levant les bras, puis éclata en applaudissements. Le sourire éclaira le visage de Ronald Weasley alors que Blaise Zabini se vit réparti à Serpentard.

« - Bienvenue chez les blaireaux mec s'écria un élève en bout de table.

\- C'est assez monsieur Diggory sourit le professeur Chourave à la table des professeurs. »

Sans trop de cérémonie, le banquet fut annoncé, et alors qu'une Serdaigle, un Poufsouffle et un Gryffondor ne pouvaient se connaître. Le destin tournait.


	2. Chapitre 02 : La Tanière des Blaireaux

_**Merci MERCI MERCIIIIII pour toutes vos reviews! Elles ne s'affichent pas, mais je les ai toutes reçues dans ma boîte mail :)**_

 _ **Sachez que cette version de Harry Potter est très Très barrée tout en suivant (tout de même) les événements du livre ( bah oui.)**_

 _ **A ceux qui ont été surpris de voir Harry à Gryffondor et pas Serpentard, sachez que je l'ai fait exprès en effet. J'ai envisagé un court instant Harry à Serpentard mais pour être sincère, je doute qu'il rejoigne de son plein gré, la maison de l'homme qui a tué ses parents... Après tout, il a entendu cela de la bouche de Ron, juste avant et vu Malefoy rejoindre cette maison. De plus, Gryffondor, la maison des "héros"... Pour moi Harry mérite cette maison, c'est son choix et c'est bien souligné dans le canon , ce qui n'est pas le cas de Ron, dont on va suivre les aventures dans ce chapitre...**_

 ** _Gryffondor a été imposé suite à son sang, si Ron avait eu le choix...ça aurait été Poufsouffle, j'en suis persuadée._**

 ** _Laissez moi des reviews, et posez des questions, j'y répondrais dans la mesure du possible._**

 ** _Ah et une fanfiction que je conseille outre la mienne_** _ **c'est**_ ** le Renouveau ****_d'Ywena. A lire de toute urgence!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 02 : La tanière des Blaireaux**_

Ron Weasley avait toujours voulu être reconnu pour son individualité. Que son nom soit marqué dans les esprits, non pas parce qu'il était le frère de Bill Weasley ancien préfet en chef, de Charlie Weasley intrépide capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des rouges et or, de Percy Weasley connu pour son ordre et sa morale, ou des jumeaux Fred et George pour leurs blagues et leur rire. Ron était le sixième de la fratrie, le dernier garçon et l'avant-dernier. Il n'était pas une fille comme sa sœur Ginny qui était la pus jeune. Il était destiné à être invisible.

Le choixpeau l'avait bien compris.

 _« - Encore un Weasley ! Je sais exactement où te mettre._

Ron siffla, dépité. Bien sûr il allait atterrir à Gryffondor, comme tout le monde, où il devra prouver qu'il est aussi bon que tous ses illustres frères...

 _« - Oh. Mais tu ne veux pas y aller ? Tu serais avec tes frères._

\- Justement, gronda Ron. Je serais toujours comparé. Je veux être moi.

 _\- Belle sagesse. Et ton ami Harry ? Tu ne veux pas être avec lui ?_

\- …

 _\- Tu hésites à sa mention. Mais pas à celle de tes frères, ce qui montre une certaine loyauté malgré tout. Je ne vois qu'une alternative. POUFSOUFFLE ! »_

Ron avait été presque soufflé par cette déclaration. Il n'allait pas à Gryffondor, il allait à Poufsouffle ! Il lança un regard désolé à Harry mais contre toute attente, même si ses frères le jugeait du regard encore trop surpris par cette répartition, Harry, lui, lui adressa un sourire et leva imperceptiblement son pouce comme pour signifier son soutien. Ron avait les oreilles écarlates partagé entre la honte, et l'excitation. Puis il s'assit à la tablée jaune et noire, et le silence se mua en un vacarme à sa gloire, alors que l'original leva son bras pour lui souhaiter bienvenue.

Ron souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

* * *

« - Les premières années par ici ! Il faudrait quand même pas se perdre les mômes ! S'écria le préfet

Il reçut en réponse des rires de la promotion qui trottaient derrière lui à travers les couloirs du château. Ron était entouré de deux élèves. Une jeune fille avec une longue natte se balançant sur son dos. Elle avait les cheveux aussi roux que Ron tandis que le garçon à la droite du Weasley avait les cheveux bruns et était un peu plus grand que lui. Justin et Susan. Les trois poufsouffles furent soufflés de découvrir les escaliers mouvants.

« - Et si on tombe demanda catastrophée Susan

\- Ma mère m'a dit qu'il y a un sortilège qui fait que t'es rattrapée si ça arrive, souffla Justin mais je pense qu'on va pas tenter Morgane.

Ron et Susan approuvèrent d'un mouvement de tête, sous le sourire de Justin.

\- Pas trop déçu d'être à Poufsouffle, Weasley ? Demanda Justin

\- Appelle moi Ron, et … je ne sais pas. Je voulais pas être avec mes frères, mais c'est plutôt demain que je redoute.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai peur de me prendre une beuglante de ma mère.

\- Elle va pas te hurler dessus à cause de ta maison, Ron ! Rit Susan

\- Elle l'aurait fait si j'avais été à Serpentard...

\- Mais t'es à Poufsouffle mec, s'écria un élève en face d'eux avec un grand sourire. T'es chez les ANTICONFORMISTES !

La promotion répondit en hurlant de joie et déclencha les rires du trio Justin-Ron-Susan.

« - On fera la fête dans la salle commune, on se grouille les premières années ! Hurla par-dessus le vacarme le préfet _Gabriel Truman_ . »

* * *

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une sorte de cave non loin d'un tableau d'une coupe de fruits au premier sous-sol de l'école.

« - C'est l'entrée des cuisines sourit le préfet, mais je ne vous dirais pas comment on fait pour y accéder ! À vous de trouver !

Les élèves laissèrent échapper une plainte quand Gabriel se positionna devant un lourd tonneau, assez grand pour y laisser entrer des gens.

« - Voilà l'entrée de notre salle commune ! Écoutez bien ce que je vais frapper !

Il frappa alors un rythme simple à la paroi du tonneau. L'objet en bois s'ouvrit en grand et une pente en terre menant à une porte ronde apparut. Une cordée aidait à l'ascension.

« - Ne faites pas d'erreurs en frappant le mot de passe, sinon...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase se contentant de siffloter en menant les premières années à travers le tonneau et ouvrit la porte.

« - Sinon quoi ? Déglutit Ron

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir décida Susan. »

Les trois larrons entrèrent en dernier dans la salle commune et se virent absolument enchantés par la vision incroyable en face d'eux.

La salle commune de Poufsouffle était comme un terrier. Le plafond n'était pas très haut mais en forme de dôme. Des objets de cuivre pendouillaient dans les coins, et une grande cheminée éclairait et chauffait la salle. Au-dessus d'elle, le portrait d'Helga Poufsouffle accueillait les nouveaux visiteurs, une chope à sa main un grand sourire à ses lèvres. Des plantes se balançaient. La décoration chaleureuse montrait une flopée de fauteuils, de poufs et d'oreillers jaunes et noirs, les tables et meubles étant en bois poli au miel. Une bibliothèque se détachait au fond de la salle majestueuse, elle avait un grand nombre de livres sur tous les sujets y compris … moldus.

Un couloir semblait mener aux chambres, mais un autre lui faisait face. C'est celui-ci que le préfet choisit et montra au nouveaux élèves.

« - Ici ce sont les ateliers dit-il d'un clin d'oeil.

Il ouvrit la porte et un couloir avec deux autres salles se faisant face. A droite une grande table en bois en cercle était au milieu d'un grand débarras avec un nombre incalculable d'outils et de morceaux de bois. Une échelle montait vers une petite serre cachée sur une mezzanine. Un garçon était concentré sur une radio sorcière et la démontait avec intérêt.

« - Hey Jonas ! Les jeunes voici Jonas Morris, il est notre bricoleur ! Vous avez un problème allez le voir !

Ron sourit, le jeune Jonas qui semblait être en troisième année lui rappelait son fou de père qui bricolait comme lui des objets moldus dans le garage familial.

« - Tu fais quoi, vieux? Demanda Jonas

\- Je bidouille l'ampli pour faire un maximum de bordel répondit Jonas d'une voix tranquille.

\- Génial ! s'exclama Gabriel.

\- Ce sera fini dans une heure.

\- On repassera alors »

Gabriel referma la porte et ouvrit la deuxième en face.

La deuxième salle était remplie d'instruments de musique moldus ou sorciers, des posters des Bizarr Sisters où d'autres artistes tapissaient les murs. Jonas prit place devant les premières années qui avaient les yeux écarquillés.

« - Ces deux salles ont été construites y'a vingt ans. Vous pouvez venir ici vous amuser tout en apprenant. C'est le credo des Poufsouffles. »

Gabriel referma la porte et mena les enfants dans la salle commune devant la porte des dortoirs.

« - Vos noms sont sur les portes, revenez dans trente minutes en pyjamas. Car la soirée ne fait que commencer ! Allez go ! »

* * *

« - Chers nouveaux jaunes et noir, bienvenue !

La totalité de la maison des Poufsouffles avait été rassemblée dans la salle commune, tous assis ou debout. Des Biéraubeurres entre les mains des plus vieux, et les nouveaux premières années avaient dans leurs mains des gobelets remplis de jus de citrouille.

\- Je me représente, je suis Gabriel Truman préfet de Poufsouffle, et voici Lydia Cameron ma consoeur.

Une jeune fille avec un sourire aussi grand que Gabriel leur fit un léger geste sous les vivats de la foule. Ron était interloqué. Il ne pensait certainement pas que la maison des blaireaux était aussi vivante et bruyante.

« - Tout d'abord, avant de commencer les festivités, j'aimerais faire un discours dont j'ai le secret toussa Lydia.

\- Madame la Ministre, s'inclina Gabriel sous les rires de certains élèves.

\- Merci, merci répondit Lydia en faisant des gestes exagérément maniérés. Nous allons parler cependant sérieusement pendant quelques malheureuses minutes, donc FERMEZ-LA !

Toute la salle recouvrit son silence instantanément. Lydia s'avança devant la cheminée et ouvrit grand ses bras.

« - Primo.

\- PRIMO hurla la maison sauf les premières années abasourdis d'avoir été conviés dans cette maison de dégénérés.

\- Vos gueules, siffla Lydia. Primo, sachez que Poufsouffle n'est pas une maison de loosers. Ici comme toutes les autres on a un certain prestige. Beaucoup de sorciers reconnus sortent de Poufsouffle, c'est juste qu'ils s'en vantent pas ! On a pas la tête enflée comme les Gryffondors ou les Serpentards ! D'ailleurs on est la maison avec le moins de criminels, Serpentard et Gryffondor se partagent la coupe sur ce point là.

\- Hell yeah cria un élève dans la foule.

Ron reconnut l'original de la Grande Salle. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille, et un regard brun volontaire, il détonnait par sa cravate sur la tête.

\- La ferme Summers ! Bref, nous sommes sous-estimés et croyez le ou non, mais cela nous pose pas de problèmes.

Elle balaya la salle d'un regard entendu.

\- Nous ne sommes pas bêtes à Poufsouffles. En étant les plus sous-estimés, on est ceux qui sont les plus libres. La coupe des Quatre maisons... Ce serait mentir de dire qu'on ne voudrait pas la gagner de temps en temps (c'est d'ailleurs arrivé), mais notre liberté, c'est notre bien le plus précieux. C'est pour cela qu'on a les ateliers depuis vingt ans... C'est parce que nos prédécesseurs ont réalisé qu'on pouvait faire à peu près CE QU'ON voulait sachant qu'on ne serait jamais pris au sérieux. Et après qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Bah on a la mère de Summers,ici présent, avocate reconnue avec un carnet d'adresses plus long que le bouquin d'histoire de la magie (qui fait 300 pages), nous avons miss Bones membre du Magenmagot ( Ron remarqua le visage de Susan se muer dans une expression fière), Jeffrey Snicket leader de Garou Garou, l'un des plus gros groupes de Magic rock !

Des applaudissements éclatèrent mais Gabriel les calmèrent assez vite pour permettre à Lydia de continuer son discours.

« - Secundo, ici on partage tout, on se dit tout, et on s'entraide. On est une meilleure maison que les Gryff, les Serpents ou les obsédés des bouquins parce que on est tous ensemble. Tout les Poufsouffles sont amis et non ce n'est pas une mauvaise pub. Cet été on était 35 à la maison de Gab.

\- Et c'était génial rit le Poufsouffle

\- On a Lucie... Où est-elle ?

Lucie Montrouge se leva avec un léger sourire. Ses cheveux bruns coupés à la garçonne et son regard volontaire lui donnait un air sympathique. Ron était soufflé, c'est qu'ils ont tous l'air sympa dans cette maison.

« - Lucie est une de nos médiatrices. Chaque promotion a un élève qui s'occupe de faire remonter les informations à tous les autres dont nous les préfets. Ça va d'un simple anniversaire à un décès. On ne juge pas à Poufsouffle, et ce à tous les niveaux. Que vous soyez Sang-mélés, Nés de Moldus, Sang-purs, licorne ou dragon (certains rirent), on ne juge pas. Au contraire, c'est une richesse...Ce qui m'amène à la dernière règle.

Le silence tomba encore plus assourdissant, Ron tourna la tête, tous les Poufsouffles outre les premières années ont revêtu une expression très sérieuse. Ron déglutit, comme Susan et Justin.

« - Ici, on refuse tout confit lié aux facteurs que je viens d'énumérer mais aussi de laisser qui que ce soit dans Poudlard être victime de racisme, homophobie, et autre. On ne l'accepte pas à Poufsouffle. On dit que nous sommes des lâches parce qu'on n'entre pas dans le conflit directement, mais c'est faux... C'est juste qu'on ne se fait pas prendre.

Ron tourna la tête, tous étaient très sérieux, comme Lydia qui avait une expression stricte qui lui rappela le professeur qui les avait accueillis à la Grande Salle.

« - Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est gentils qu'ils faut nous prendre pour des cons gronda la préfète. Donc je vous serais gré de faire honneur à votre maison et d'attaquer les crétins qui osent faire chier des types qui ont rien demandé, sans se faire prendre dans la mesure du possible. Les points c'est secondaire, le bien-être de l'autre et la tolérance viennent en premier. On peut avoir une tête bien remplie, comme les Serdaigles mais ce qui nous intéresse ici c'est une tête bien faite. En clair, on est une maison de justiciers, qu'on se le dise !

C'est alors que de la musique, (des Garous Garous entre autre) se déclencha dans la maison des Blaireaux et sous les vivats, tous les élèves dansèrent ensemble le temps de quelques chansons. Les premières années furent très vite attrapés et tournoyèrent avec leurs aînés. Ron, Susan et Justin riaient comme ils n'avaient jamais ri. Poufsouffle était clairement la meilleure des maisons.

Ils en furent convaincus le lendemain matin après la folle soirée, en découvrant un tableau au dessus de la sortie. Tous les noms de tous les élèves de la première à la septième année étaient inscrits. A coté des inscriptions des parenthèses remplies de mentions originales. Le nom de Lydia était La Ministre ce qui expliquait le sobriquet de la veille. Tous les membres de la maison avaient un surnom, et dans la promotion de Ron...Il était le seul a avoir le sien...Du moins pour le moment.

 **L'anticonformiste.**


	3. Chapitre 03 : Les Rejetés

_Encore une fois merci pour vos commentaires !_

 _Je me rends compte que le point de vue d'Harry tout le monde le connaît étant donné qu'il est le protagoniste du canon. Or, il est apparu qu'il serait plus intéressant de donner la parole à Hermione et Ron, surtout Ron... Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je ferais une fanfic avec Ron comme personnage principal et que je le rendrais super génial, franchement je me serais donnée des baffes._

 _Ah et un de mes OC sera aussi présent avec tout son background dans cette fic. Oui. Je l'assume. J'adore Exane._

 _Et il s'avère que Su Li est une fille dans le canon... Bah écoutez on va continuer sur la version masculine surtout que j'ai tout un arc le concernant, alors bouarf._

 _Toujours est-il, voilà le chapitre que vous attendiez, et cette fois on s'intéresse à Ron et Hermione ainsi qu'à leur routine dans leurs maisons respectives..._

* * *

Chapitre 03 : Les rejetés

Trois jours étaient passés depuis la Répartition, et Hermione avait bien intégré les règles des Serdaigles. Lors de leur courte soirée de bienvenue, les préfets Pénélope Deauclaire et Elias Harrison étaient intransigeants concernant l'ordre et le respect des règles. Cependant, malgré leur séverité, les Serdaigles étaient des fous du savoir, et Hermione faillit décéder en découvrant les énormes bibliothèques dans la salle commune circulaire des Aigles. Ses yeux brillaient en découvrant les registres des Serdaigles, les artefacts consignés dans des coffres le long d'un mur, et évidemment la terrasse secrète dont ils gardaient jalousement le secret.

Tous les livres avaient été emmenés par les élèves des Serdaigles de toutes les générations, à l'issue de leur temps passé dans les murs du château ils faisaient don d'un livre qui pouvait aborder n'importe quel sujet. Certains livres sur la magie noire étaient sous clef, et seuls les septième années pouvaient y jeter un coup d'oeil.

Mais ce n'était pas le plus impressionnant.. Lors de cette soirée de bienvenue, les nouveaux élèves avaient menés à leurs chambres respectives, et c'est avec des étincelles qu'ils découvrirent... des ciels étoilés à leurs plafond : Des cartes. Pénélope expliquait avec un sourire que chaque maison avait une spécialité implicite. Les Poufsouffles étaient des botanistes hors pair grâce à leur Directrice de maison qui leur donnait un laisser-passer conséquent pour les serres, les Serpentards des futurs maîtres de potions gràce aux livres et aux méthodes données par Rogue, Les Gryffondors étaient en général tous bons en métamorphose et Défense grâce à la sévérité de Minerva McGonagall et leur comportement stu- _passionnés_ qui leur attiraient des ennuis et duels dans les couloirs. Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils, malgré la majestueuse carte au-dessus de sa tête :

« - Mais est-ce que ce n'est pas du favoritisme ?

ça en serait si chaque maison n'avait pas eu leur part du gâteau Hermione répondit doctement Pénélope. »

Sa réponse ne la satisfaisait pas assez, mais Hermione décida de laisser passer cette interrogation. Après tout ce serait ballot d'avoir des ennemis si tôt dans le château.

* * *

Hermione et Padma avaient lié leur amitié très rapidement. Padma s'est avéré être une enfant aussi curieuse qu'Hermione mais bien moins passionnée. Hermione avait compris que Padma contrebalançait son enthousiasme par sa force tranquille. En rencontrant sa sœur jumelle, l'explosive Parvati, les questions trouvèrent des réponses.

Ce jour-là, Hermione et Padma étaient arrivées assez tôt dans la Grande salle, toutes les deux dévorant un livre avec attention. Hermione était décidée à lire le plus de livres possible, et Padma l'avait rejointe dans cette entreprise. Les deux aiglons ( appelées ainsi par leur aînés de façon affectueuse) étaient en train de lire chacune les chapitres de leur livres de cours. Padma était sur celui de Métamorphose et Hermione sur celui de Potions, classe qu'elle aura le lendemain après-midi en commun avec les Poufsouffles. Des élèves commençaient à rentrer par grappes, remplissant la Grande salle de plus de bruit. Hermione s'en offusqua mais Padma s'en fichait royalement. Hermione admirait la façon dont la Patil restait déconnectée. Or, elle avait un concurrent absolument hors compétition qui mangeait absent ses œufs brouillés à leurs cotés. Su Li.

Hermione avait tenté d'engager la conversation mais le Serdaigle restait hermétique à toutes discussions, se contentant d'hocher la tête. Ne savant pas sur quel pied danser, elle avait renoncé à tout contact avec lui. Pour un Serdaigle, il était encore plus dans son monde que quiconque, et c'est pour cela que très vite, il s'est vu rejeté de son groupe. Oui, Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot et Michael Corner avait décidé que leur camarade de chambre, n'était pas digne de leur attention, mais cela n'ennuyait en aucune manière le jeune Li. En fait, en se dégageant de cette adversité, il était certainement la définition même d'un Serdaigle.

Su écrivait quelque chose sur un parchemin, Padma encore le nez dans son livre s'adressa à lui :

« - C'est les devoirs d'Astronomie ? Demanda-t-elle

Su se contenta d'hocher la tête. Puis en voyant Goldsteint, Boot et Corner entrer dans la Grande Salle, il se para d'un calme olympien, et sortit en les croisant. Hermione secoua la tête, elle détestait ce type de rejet que ses camarades de classe pratiquaient, mais ce fut Padma qui l'intima de ne rien dire :

« - Si on intervient ça risque de dégénérer pour lui et pour nous. »

Cela mit fin à la conversation. Hermione aimait Serdaigle, pour le savoir, pour l'intelligence et une certaine forme de pragmatisme, mais elle en détestait l'individualisme et sa froideur. Elle soupira. Chaque maison avait ses hauts et ses bas...Il fallait bien s'adapter.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'Harry Potter dans la Grande Salle. Il était entouré d'un garçon rigolard nommé Seamus Finnigan, un garçon relaxé à la peau mate - Dean Thomas – et un garçon timide rondouillard qu'elle reconnut comme Neville Londubat qu'elle avait rencontré dans le train. Neville n'était pas trop doué, et d'une maladresse sans pareille mais la Granger l'appréciait. Les Gryffondors, bien évidemment faisaient un bruit de tous les diables alors que la Grande Salle épiait les moindres faits et gestes du garçon. Cela irritait grandement Hermione.

« - Ils pourraient le laisser tranquille quand même...siffla-t-elle.

Beaucoup de gens ont perdu des proches, des familles furent décimées, il représente malgré lui un certain espoir. Sourit tristement Padma»

Hermione médita ces paroles pleines de sagesse. Padma avait raison mais ne cela ne justifiait en rien le trop plein d'attention qu'Harry avait. C'est en l'observant sourire avec retenue à ses camarades de maison qu'elle comprenait que malgré toute cette célébrité, il semblait quand même seul.

Les hiboux entrèrent alors dans la Grande Salle qui était remplie au ras-bord et les volatiles entreprirent de livrer leur cargaison aux élèves. Hermione était bien impressionnée par ce système postal. Elle expliquait à Padma à coté d'elle à quel point il était efficace par rapport au moldu. Eddie Carmichael assis à coté d'elle écoutait avec attention son exposé, étant d'une famille sorcière.

« - Intéressant dit-il mais le système moldu a ses forces aussi, prévoyant des emplois pour des moldus, et ils n'ont pas l'entretien pour les hiboux.

Je n'aurais pas confiance répondit une voix définitive. On pourrait très bien ouvrir mon courrier sans que je ne le sache, le hibou est plus sûr. »

Hermione se tourna vers la jeune fille qui avait prononcé ces mots. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et ondulés, mais c'était ses yeux bruns aux éclats de vert qui attiraient l'attention. Elle était en train de boire un grand bol de chocolat chaud avec félicité. Elle avait une plume plantée dans ses cheveux et Hermione se rendit compte avec horreur qu'elle portait toujours un pantalon de pyjama. Ce qu'Eddie fit remarquer à la nouvelle venue.

« - Exie...t'as encore oublié ton pyjama.

La dénommée Exie se rendit compte de son erreur et laissa échapper une plainte sonore.

« - Noooon. J'ai passé la nuit à lire, et j'ai complètement zappé.

\- Tu lisais quoi demanda curieux le jeune Carmichael.

\- ça.

Elle sortit un gros livre de son sac et le tendit à Eddie. Hermione curieuse regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Eddie, et lut le titre _Defense contre les forces obscures. Volume trois._

« - ...Ce n'est pas la méthode de Quirrell?

\- Ce type tremble à chaque fois que j'oublie d'essuyer le ketchup sur mon visage, soupira la lectrice, je le prends pas du tout au sérieux.

\- Allez.. Il est pas si terrible...

\- Eddie. Le livre qu'il nous a fait acheter est écrit par Quentin Jentremble. JENTREMBLE.

\- ...Bon point. »

Exie se tourna alors vers Hermione et lui adressa un grand sourire.

« - Salut, je m'appelle Exane Mason.

\- Son nom est bien plus long que ça murmura Eddie à Hermione.

\- Je ne l'utilise que dans les rencontres officielles et bals, très cher. Maintenant chers amis aiglons, je vous laisse, j'ai une robe de sorcière à revêtir. »

Exane se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle avec classe et volupté...mais arrêta d'essayer quand des élèves hilares la pointèrent du doigt. Foutu pour foutu, la jeune fille sortit en dansant et déclenchant les rires et applaudissements mais fut attrapée par le Professeur McGonagall qui lui hurla dessus et lui enleva dix points. La tablée Serdaigle grinça des dents.

« - Bah, dix points c'est pas la mer à boire sourit Eddie. On rattrapera ça vite fait. »

* * *

A la table des Poufsouffles, Ron avait perdu ses couleurs, et ne mangeait même pas son petit-déjeuner. Susan et Justin s'escrimaient à le faire parler, mais rien n'y faisait. Le rouquin sombre se contentait de siroter son verre de jus de citrouille. A l'issue du petit-déjeuner, les trois jaunes et noir se dirigèrent vers la sortie, et regagnèrent les serres où les Gryffondors les attendaient dont Harry.

« - Bah alors ? S'exclama le jeune Potter en voyant le Weasley perdu dans ses pensées. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Laisse Harry soupira Susan, ça fait depuis le petit-déjeuner qu'il a cette tête d'enterrement.

Ron grogna pour toute réponse, Justin et Susan se regardèrent coquins sous le regard amusé d'Harry.

« - Victoire Susan ! s'écria Justin, Il a émit un son, c'est une avancée dans son état larvaire ! Qu'on lâche les ballons et les confettis ! Hourra !

Les autres Poufsouffles éclatèrent de rire ainsi qu'Harry alors que les Gryffondors secouèrent leurs têtes amusés. Ron ne l'était pas du tout, mais se contenta de soupirer en farfouillant dans son sac. Il donna une lettre à ses trois camarades. Susan lisait avec attention tandis qu'Harry et Justin regardaient par-dessus son épaule pour attraper quelques mots. En quelques secondes, ils comprirent la situation et grognèrent d'un seul homme. Ils ne purent parler à Ron car le professeur Chourave les appelait dans la serre.

« - Harry tu te mets avec nous? demanda Seamus au Gryffondor qui tapotait le dos de Ron.

\- Je vais rester avec Ron, Seamus... Merci.

Vexé le Gryffondor s'éloigna avec Dean son ami qui le tempéra, alors que le rouge et or, préféra la compagnie des trois jaunes et noir.

« - Voilà donc le filet du Diable, soyez attentifs car cette plante peut-être dangereuse. Mettez-vous deux par pots.

Ron et Harry se mirent autour d'un pot, et Susan avec Justin. Les quatre se mirent à couper les feuilles des plantes et les rempotèrent sous les murmures de la classe :

« - Ta mère est injuste Ron souffla Susan Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

\- Je voudrais bien gronda le jaune et noir, mais c'est pas toi qui va revenir pendant les vacances de Noël et se taper ses reproches pendant que l'oncle Billius t'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

\- Toute ta famille est vraiment allée à Gryffondor demanda Harry un peu gêné.

\- Autant que je me souvienne...

\- Faisons des recherches décida Susan. Quitte à avoir un Noël pourri autant trouver une arme digne de ce nom pour leur rabattre le caquet.

\- Et au pire sourit Justin tu pourras venir chez moi.

\- Ou chez moi rebondit Susan

\- Je voudrais bien te proposer ma maison souffla Harry mais je vais rester au château.

Ron sourit ému par les attentions des personnes qu'il pouvait appeler ses amis, et sous les rires étouffés et futurs plans pour les vacances, ils finirent de couper les feuilles et se virent octroyer une dissertation pour le prochain cours.

* * *

« - C'est dommage qu'Harry ne puisse pas venir manger avec nous regretta Susan.

En effet le rouge et or, était entouré des membres de sa promotion et sa maison mangeant au calme son repas. Enfin calme... C'est la maison des Gryffondors, donc évidemment le bordel avait pris la forme d'une bataille de nourriture dont les jumeaux avaient été les instigateurs.

« - 30 points en moins à Gryffondor hurla le professeur McGonagall qui fulminait à la table des professeurs.

\- Mais quels idiots soupira Justin. Désolé Ron, je sais que ce sont tes frères.

\- T'inquiètes pas pour ça marmonna le roux.

Susan et Justin s'échangèrent un regard alors que Ron jouait avec sa tourte au poulet du bout de sa fourchette.

« - Hey les roux ! Vous me passez la tarte aux rognons ? Demanda un poufsouffle plus âgé.

Le trio des Poufsouffles commençait à être reconnu par leurs pairs par ce sobriquet, sachant que les deux-tiers de leur groupe étaient d'un roux flamboyant. Il y avait la généreuse, juste et flamboyante Susan, tandis que Justin était le calme, le tempéré et travailleur. Ron évidemment était celui au caractère explosif, le ronchon... Son désastreux manque de confiance en soi était malheureusement sa bête noire.

« - On a cours de vol en commun avec les Serdaigles après l'encouragea Susan, tu te débrouilles bien sur un balai non ?

Le visage de Ron s'éclaira alors que celui de Justin perdit ses couleurs.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par cours de vol ? »

« - Je ne suis pas d'accord s'écria Justin, un balai c'est pas sensé voler !

\- Et avec quoi tu comptes faire du Quidditch ? Demanda Ron

\- Du quoi ?

Ron et Susan soupirèrent en choeur.

\- Le meilleur sport du monde Justin ! Le quidditch !

\- Je te rappelle que je suis nè-moldu cher ami, le meilleur sport du monde chez moi c'est le football, répondit dignement le brun.

\- Le quoi ?

\- Tu rigoles ? S'écria Justin estomaqué ! Mais enfin Ron, on a une Coupe du monde ! Des Stades entiers, des hymnes, des couleurs !

\- Le quidditch aussi...

\- Touché. »

Ils furent interrompus par le coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine, avant de se mettre chacun autour de leur balais. Les Poufsouffles avaient cette fois cours commun avec les Serdaigles, et voyant le regard effrayés des aiglons, les petits blaireaux souriaient à leur prochaine aventure rocambolesque.

 **Le cours de vol sera au prochain chapitre car quelque chose de majeur va s'y passer. ;)**


	4. Chapitre 04 : Cours de Vol 1-0

_Mais oui il est là, vous vous désespériez mais il est bien là ! Je suis navrée, j'ai eu énormément de devoirs dernièrement et autres priorités, mais il est temps de rire ! Dans ce chapitre, Cours de Vol qui part en live, bataille de peinture dans les couloirs_

* * *

Chapitre 04 : Cours de Vol, 1-0.

Dignité. Dignité et contrôle de soi. Ce n'était certainement pas un balai de pacotille qui allait faire sa loi nom d'une crotte de troll !

« - Finch-Fletchley, cessez donc de fixer ce balai comme un ahuri et agissez par Merlin ! s'écria Mme Bibine.

Certains élèves pouffèrent, alors que Ron et Susan étaient franchement écroulés de rire. Le nuage noir au-dessus de la tête du rouquin s'était évaporé, et c'était d'une confiance rare qu'il prononça ces mots distinctement :

« - Debout ! »

Du premier coup, le balai bondit dans sa main experte. Susan contre toute attente l'imita, et les deux flamboyants se sourirent ravis. Justin, lui, bataillait :

« - Debout… Debout. RAH. Mais Debout quoi !

Le balai lui répondit en lui frappant le visage, Justin qui ne s'attendait pas à ça en tomba littéralement par terre. Ron n'en pouvait plus, mais Susan prise de pitié releva son ami.

« - J'aurais dû choisir Eton grommela Justin.

\- C'est quoi Eton ? demanda Ron curieusement.

\- Eton est l'un des collèges les plus réputés d'Angleterre pour les moldus répondit une voix féminine.

Ron tourna sa tête et vit Hermione Granger contrôlant à peine son balai dans sa main aux côtés de Padma complètement tranquille observant son balai avec méthode et Su Li qui était plus intéressé par la couleur du ciel vierge de tout nuages qu'à son balai à terre.

« - Ton nom c'est Hermione ? demanda souriante Susan.

Ron grimaça, il avait encore le mauvais souvenir de leur rencontre dans le Poudlard Express. Une fille arrogante qui avait un malin plaisir à tourner en ridicule les autres. Il refrogna, mais Susan était bien décidée à entamer une discussion avec la Serdaigle. Hermione lui répondit assurée :

« - Oui. Et tu es Susan Bones ? Ta tante est mentionnée dans _**Justice et Système Sorcier Moderne**_

Susan rougit légèrement mais hocha la tête. Justin leva un sourcil mais Padma se contenta d'effleurer l'épaule d'Hermione avec sa main libre. Hermione se rendit alors compte de son manque de tact et sourit mortifiée à Susan. Ron lui, bah il bouillonnait comme un volcan des Bermudes quoi. Mais avant que le Weasley ne puisse lui lancer une réplique bien sentie, le sifflet de Madame Bibine retentissait.

« - Bien, vous allez maintenant tous vous placer sur votre balai, donner un grand coup sur le sol avec votre pied faire un petit tour à quelques mètres et redescendre tout cela mon coup de sifflet. Personne ne fait l'imbécile s'il vous plaît, je voudrais bien avoir des élèves entiers. Bien tout le monde se prépare… Mr Li. Si vous pouviez vous occuper de votre balai ?

Su restait silencieux et fixé sur le ciel, mais leva son bras droit et murmura :

« - Debout… »

Croyez-le ou non, mais le balai vint à sa main. Le flegme absolu de Su fit pouffer Susan, alors que les autres élèves étaient complètement abasourdis.

« - Merci Mr Li… A mon coup de sifflet, en place ! »

Ron, Hermione, Padma, Susan, Justin, Su et le reste des élèves se placèrent et attendirent le coup de sifflet. Mme Bibine souffla dans l'objet et c'est alors qu'une quinzaine d'élèves étaient dans les airs. Et c'était…. LE BORDEL.

Ron et Susan étaient les plus doués. Ron, prit par l'euphorie du vol, gravitait bien plus haut que la distance imposée. Susan zigzaguait et tournoyait autour de lui.

« - On fait la course s'écriait le Weasley excité comme une puce.

\- C'est… C'est contre les règles le fustigea Hermione qui était à quelques mètres d'eux.

Elle s'accrochait à son balai comme si sa vie en dépendait. Padma était à ses côtés et contrôlait mieux son balai, mais avait ses deux jambes hors des crochets à chaque côté du balai. Michael Corner, Terry Boot et Anthony Goldstein étaient plus bas, mais arrivaient à demeurer stationnaires. Ernie Macmillan avait quasiment son corps allongé sur le balai ce qui était en soi un exploit.

« - Où est Justin ? remarqua Susan

Les deux amis jaune et noir, observèrent la scène et trouvèrent leur ami au sol. Son balai volait, en effet mais il était toujours proche du sol, assez pour tomber sans blessures.

« - Justin ramènes-toi, on va faire la course !

\- NON MR. WEASLEY ! Vous ne ferez pas la course !

\- Mais madame…

\- SU ! hurla Hermione en le pointant du doigt ce qui était difficile alors qu'elle se refusait à se décrocher du manche.

Su Li était toujours fixé au ciel, son balai dérivant assez vite sans contrôle vers les murs du château. Encore quelques mètres et il allait percuter la fenêtre… du bureau du Professeur McGonagall.

Ron et Susan se regardèrent et en une fraction de seconde le discours de la première soirée des Poufsouffle leur revinrent en mémoire.

C'est sous les vociférations et hurlements du professeur Bibine qui courait comme une dératée à son propre balai, que Ron et Susan foncèrent comme des fous furieux vers Su qui était sur le point de se récolter la retenue ET la blessure du siècle. Ron attrapa alors la main de Su et Susan son balai avant l'irrémédiable incident.

« - Né ?

Susan soupira. C'était juste. Ron et elle tournèrent leurs têtes et découvrirent le visage du Professeur McGonagall, les yeux grands ouverts tel un hibou.

« - … Merlin. »

« - UNE HEURE DE RETENUE ET VINGT POINTS EN MOINS. C'est infâme ! On a pourtant fait preuve de courage non ? Le trait essentiel de sa maison de têtes brulées… sans offense Harry.

\- T'inquiètes Susan, ça me va droit au cœur souriait le brun.

Harry les avait rejoints après son cours de potions, qui avait été selon lui, le pire cours du monde. Ils étaient tous à la bibliothèque avant le diner tous penchés sur leurs livres pour les devoirs qui commençaient à s'amonceler alors que ce n'était que la première semaine de cours. Ron et Harry assis côte à côte et révisaient les potions qu'ils n'avaient pas en commun. La presque-totalité de la promo était présente à l'exception des Serpentard et Su Li. A la tablée du blaireau et du lion, Justin et Susan étaient aussi présents, ainsi qu'Hermione et Padma et le maladroit Neville Londubat avec qui Harry semblait avoir lié une amitié. Ce qui étonnait le groupe, c'était la colère de Susan. Douce et généreuse, son humeur était absolument terrible faisant tasser tous les garçons à table. Neville avait glissé à Harry, qu'elle tenait ce caractère de véritable Poufsouffle de sa tante Amélia.

« - Je comprends rien geignit Ron en lisant les notes de potions. Mais par Merlin, qu'ont-ils tous contre nous ?

\- Si c'est de Rogue dont tu parles, ce n'est pas contre toi mais le monde entier sourit Padma.

\- Non, il place Harry au-dessus de la planète, marmonna Neville.

Harry s'assombrit et se replongea un peu colérique dans les notes.

« - Le professeur Rogue a quelque chose contre toi ? demanda curieuse Hermione qui releva sa tête de ses notes d'Astronomie.

Harry se refusa à répondre. Neville prit le relais.

\- Il lui a posé des questions, dont les réponses étaient un peu impossibles à connaitre dès le premier cours… tenta d'expliquer Neville.

\- Quelles questions ? l'interrompit Hermione.

\- Où on trouve un bézoard, la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup…

\- On trouve un bézoard dans le cœur d'une chèvre récita Hermione, et il n'y a aucune différence entre le napel et le tue-loup, c'est la même plante qu'on connait sous le nom

\- D'aconit, oui. Merci Hermione siffla Harry.

La bibliothèque devient soudainement silencieuse alors qu'Hermione rougissait sous la frappe verbale d'Harry qui était concentré sur ses devoirs. Ron l'observait l'air mauvais.

« - Pourquoi t'es là d'ailleurs ?

\- Je lui ai demandé de l'aide pour les devoirs, Ron, soupira Susan.

\- Pas moi gronda le rouquin, je n'ai certainement pas besoin d'une miss-je-sais-tout dans le périmètre, j'ai mon frère Percy pour ça.

Ce fut comme si Ron avait donné une claque à Hermione. Se battant contre les larmes, la jeune fille saisit ses livres et parchemins pour sortir en trombe de la bibliothèque. Padma soupira et rangea ses affaires plus calmement.

« - Le tact ça s'apprend des deux côtés, Weasley lança la Patil avant de quitter la salle. »

L'heure de retenue se passa sous la garde de Rusard un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Susan et Ron passèrent leur retenue à astiquer les coupes et médailles dans la salle des trophées et Susan vit l'humeur massacrante de Ron devenir problématique quand il lui fut demandé d'astiquer la coupe au nom de son frère Charlie. Susan posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami :

« - Je prends le relais, tu t'occupes du sol ? »

Ron lui sourit légèrement plein de reconnaissance et passa la serpillère. Susan et Ron travaillaient alors avec plus d'entrain, leur esprit concentrés sur la tâche donnée par Rusard qui perdait son sourire goguenard en voyant que sa punition ne faisait pas autant d'effet qu'il ne le souhaitait.

Les deux jaunes et noirs, rangèrent leurs seaux, serpillères et chiffons dans un placard, au terme de leur retenue et quittèrent la salle quand ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Peeves, l'esprit frappeur.

La totalité du couloir avait été tachée par de la peinture verte et rose presque fluo. Peeves caquetait et riait face au désastre. Ron et Susan avaient pâli d'un même mouvement.

« - On doit partir d'ici, avant que Rusard ne nous chope babultia Ron.

\- Cours devant grommela Susan, je te suis.

Ils se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement, puis sprintèrent aussi vite que possible alors que les vociférations de Rusard leur parvinrent.

« - PEEVES hurla le concierge, TU ES FAIT.

\- Rusard, face de lard, Rusard face de raaaaat chantonnait l'esprit frappeur.

\- Mais bon sang pourquoi Dumbledore accepte qu'il reste dans l'école..? se désespéra Susan alors que lui et Susan descendirent les escaliers du quatrième étage en trottinant vers leur salle commune au rez-de-chaussée.

C'est alors, que bien sûr, (ils n'avaient vraiment pas de chance) que les escaliers décidèrent de faire la tête, et laissèrent les deux jaune et noir sur le perron du troisième étage.

« - Mais par le nez de Morgane ragea Susan, c'est une machination !

Ron s'esclaffa légèrement alors que Susan lui lança un regard meurtrier. Ron se reprit, c'est qu'il appréciait les humeurs de Susan, même si elles pouvaient être terrifiantes. Susan était plus sûre d'elle. Les éclats de voix de Rusard se rapprochaient, Susan bondit sur la poignée mais elle était fermée. Colérique et Effrayée, elle murmura un Alohomora et ouvrit la porte dans la précipitation et pour se cacher derrière.

Ron colla son oreille sur la porte, emmurée dans le silence. Il sentit Susan se tourner pour découvrir la salle, puis se raidir. Puis la jeune fille lui tira la robe de sorcier frénétiquement de plus en plus fort.

« - Je crois que la voie est libre… Susan maugréa-t-il arrête de me tirer-

Ron se retourna et découvrit, catastrophé, un chien… à trois têtes. Les regardant curieusement, puis se muant d'un grognement, la bave coulant de ses babines. Le chien grogna et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Ron et Susan se tenaient l'un à l'autre, sautillant de panique. Et quand le chien se rapprocha d'eux prêt à les dévorer, Ron et Susan hurlèrent en chœur, une symphonie de la peur.

Ron se rua à la poignée et l'ouvrit, Susan le poussant à l'extérieur. Puis ils foncèrent sur la porte et la refermèrent sur un des museaux de la bête. La force du cerbère était telle que la porte se rouvrit brutalement et que Ron en tomba par terre. Décidée et poussée par une montée d'adréaline, Susan se saisit de sa baguette :

« - FLIPENDO !

La tête du chien se vit repoussée et Ron ferma alors la porte en remettant le verrou.

Les deux enfants tombèrent sur le dos et allongés par terre, ils reprirent leurs souffles :

« - Plus… Plus jamais souffla Susan.

\- Promis, répondit Ron à bout de souffle. »

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de garder cela pour eux et de n'en parler à Justin ou Harry bien plus tard. BIEN plus tard.

« - Votre maison est la meilleure. J'aurais dû la demander au Choixpeau déclara Harry.

Les trois Poufsouffles, Ron, Justin et Susan, ainsi que les deux Gryffondors Harry et Neville, parlaient discrètement au fond de la salle du cours d'Histoire de la Magie que toutes les maisons avaient en commun. Seule Hermione au premier rang aux côtés de Padma semblait hermétique à la voix soporifique du professeur Binns. Su Li sur le même rang, dormait à poings fermés sa tête contre la fenêtre.

« - Je veux dire organiser une fête parce que vous avez sauvé Su d'une grosse blessure alors que vous aviez perdu vingt points ? Je tire mon chapeau siffla Harry impressionné.

\- Ce sont des tarés. On ferait péter la biéraubeurre pour n'importe quelle raison répondit doctement Susan en inspectant le poignet de Neville. Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

\- Cours de vol répondit Neville évasif.

Neville lança un coup d'œil à Harry qui se racla la gorge. Susan fronça un sourcil.

« - Tu ne me dit pas tout.

\- Pas d-du tout.

\- Moi je sais, sourit Justin.

Susan se tourna vers Justin qui prenait quelques notes au hasard, entourées de dessins de blaireaux. Ron regarda Harry qui soupira.

« - Ne te mets pas en colère d'accord ?

\- Je ne suis jamais en colère.

Susan toussa exagérément alors que Justin s'esclaffa. Même Harry laissa échapper un pâle sourire.

« - Bon. Malefoy avait volé le rapeltout de Neville.

\- Sale blond cracha Ron

\- Et je suis allé le récupérer.

\- Crétin de Griffon, marmonna Susan, et donc ? Retenue avec Rusard, lignes avec McGonagall.

\- Pas exactement…

Harry prit une pause alors que Neville sourit contrit. Susan et Ron se regardèrent, les secrets avaient bon dos. Justin soupira.

« - Allez quoi, dites leur…

\- Harry est le nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

\- IL EST QUOI ? hurla Ron déclenchant les regards et les réveils outrés des camarades.

Malefoy lui lança un regard noir à l'autre bout de la classe. Le professeur Binns leva sa tête vers eux complètement blasé puis repartit dans son monologue, indifférent. Ron était éffarouché sous le rire de Justin.

« - Bah, c'est qu'un sport.

\- C'est comme s'il était joueur de ballball pour toi s'exclama Ron.

\- Football corrigea Justin

Ron répondit d'un grognement. Harry rougissait clairement embêté. Susan donna alors un coup de coude à Ron, avec un regard sévère. Ron se maîtrisa et soupira.

« - Bah, il est vrai que Gryffondor cherchait un nouvel attrapeur… Et puis c'est dans ta famille quoi. Donc-

\- Dans ma famille ?

Harry avait changé de couleur, il était curieux et attentif aux paroles de Ron. Celui-ci se rendit compte alors de sa maladresse. Harry n'avait jamais connu ses parents. Ron se mua d'un léger sourire.

« - Viens avec moi après le cours. »

Après le cours d'Histoire de la magie qui se termina sans accroc, Ron et Harry se dirigèrent dans la salle des trophées alors que le reste du groupe était parti à la bibliothèque pour faire leurs devoirs.

Ron emmena Harry devant une vitrine, et lui désigna une médaille. Sur celle-ci, le nom de James Potter.

« - Ton père était attrapeur. Il était très bon apparemment.

Harry resta un instant figé. Un mélange de joie et de tristesse sur son visage. Ron gardait une petite distance par respect. Harry se tourna vers lui :

« - Merci Ron. »

Ron fondit alors, Harry était certainement tout sauf un arrogant garçon, complètement perdu dans le monde magique. Il avait connu ce garçon dans le Poudlard Express, et même s'ils n'étaient pas dans la même maison, Harry était resté son ami, se fichant des divisions inter-maisons. Harry était généreux, loyal, et sympathique. Ron savait qu'il avait trouvé un ami pour la vie au moment de leur rencontre au-delà de sa condition de célébrité. Ainsi soit-il. Ron donnerait à Harry la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Après tout, il était l'anti-conformiste.

« - Attends-moi l'année prochaine, Gryffondor aura plus aucune chance.

Harry rit.

\- J'attends de voir ça, puissant blaireau.

\- HEY ! »

Ron et Harry s'esclaffèrent et se serrèrent la pince.

 _Un jaune et noir, et un rouge et or, deux amis dans le futur quatuor._


	5. Chapter 05 : This is Halloween, Round 01

_Ce chapitre est un hommage à notre chère Ywena qui aime quand ça part en cacahuète. Il est long en plus et ce n'est que la première partie :D_

 _Ah oui et aussi je suis le canon, ce qui fait que tous les événements majeurs des sept livres seront les mêmes ou presque. Il y a effectivement une erreur concernant James Potter senior, j'imagine que vu que je lis pas mal en termes de fanfic sur le junior, j'ai intégré que le senior était attrapeur lors ce n'est pas le cas, merci pour la correction dans les reviews !_

 _Cette version d'Harry Potter est bien plus cintré et est dans le même esprit que le Renouveau (influence MAJEURE) mais on va dire avec mes propres excentricités !_

 _J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre !_

 _Donnez moi des reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir 3_

 **Chapitre 05 : This is Halloween ! Round 01**

« - Wingaaaardium Leviosa ! Liéééé puis un coup de fouet !

-Un coup de… ?

\- T'aurais pu trouver une autre image Susan.

\- Je suis la seule de nous trois qui sait maîtriser le sortilège ! J'aurais bien demandé à Hermione de nous aider mais QUELQU'UN a jugé qu'elle était je le cite « une plaie ».

Susan était au beau milieu de la salle commune quand elle laissa échapper ces mots vengeurs. Se sentant coupable, Ron baissa la tête mortifiée.

D'autres élèves de leur promotion, comme Ernie McMillan qui fut malheureusement surnommé «L'Hérisson» après une dispute pharaonique au milieu de la Grande salle avec un Gryffondor en la personne de Seamus Finnigan qu'il avait traité « de crétin en bas âge » pour avoir fait exploser son encrier offert par sa marraine, en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. La dispute qui se termina en sorts dans les couloirs, laissa Ernie avec des furoncles si noirs qu'on croirait des épines sur son visage. Etaient aussi présents, Hannah Abbott aux cheveux blonds comme les blés, enfouie dans un des poufs avec un livre de métamorphose entre ses mains, et l'autre blond, Zacharias Smith, claquait sa langue l'air mauvais, concentré sur sa dissertation de potions. Le surnom du susnommé n'était pas encore tombé mais il ne saurait tarder.

Il y avait une option sur « l'hippogriffe » en raison de son horripilante fierté mais tous s'accordaient à dire que c'était bien trop classe pour cet arrogant à nez en trompette.

Bref revenons à notre trio jaune et noir, s'exerçant sur un livre de latin prêté par Padma à Susan, ce que Ron fit remarquer :

« - C'est parce que les formules sont enracinées dans le latin, par déduction on peut donc conclure et peut-être imaginer des sorts ! J'ai trouvé son hypothèse intéressante et lui ai donc demandé de me prêter son dictionnaire, ça ne lui a pas dérangée, elle l'a en double… Mais t'as changé de sujet ! JE DÉTESTE QUAND TU CHANGES DE SUJET !

\- Bien essayé, souffla Justin.

\- Tu as réveillé le volcan, marmonna Hannah.

\- C'est un TRÈS BON SURNOM Hannah, s'exclama une voix derrière elle. Qu'on m'apporte la craie !

Hannah interdite se retourna pour trouver Lydia Cameron avec un énorme sourire qui observait Susan prête à frapper la tête de Ron avec le dictionnaire de Padma. Lydia apprécia ce surnom comme un bonbon, Susan était douce, généreuse et juste comme une vraie Bones. MAIS ses humeurs étaient aussi terribles qu'une jeune dragonne. Elle était flamboyante, vocale et impétueuse. Oui, le Volcan était parfait.

Un jeune Poufsouffle de deuxième année que Ron reconnut sous l'identité d'Artus Charaviglio, donna une petite boîte en métal contenant la craie enchantée. De la craie ineffaçable pour les sept prochaines années. C'est sous le grognement de Susan, que Lydia s'escrima à faire léviter la craie et d'une élégante écriture écrivit « Le Volcan » à côté du nom Bones :

« - On reste dans la thématique du feu dans votre famille, s'esclaffa Lydia, ta tante était nommée la Salamandre et ta mère…

\- Comment ? demanda avidement la jeune Susan, libérant le jeune Weasley de ses remontrances.

\- C'est dans le registre sourit chaleureusement la préfète, consulte-le à l'occasion il est sous clef dans l'atelier. »

Susan la remercia quand Lydia prit une pause en la regardant de ses yeux acérés. Ce regard n'échappa à personne ainsi qu'à la visée qui déglutit. Susan se vit confiée d'un petit badge jaune poussin avec un M à son centre :

« - Félicitations ! Tu es nommée Médiatrice de première année ! Mets le badge dans ta proche intérieure. »

Les yeux de Susan flamboyaient ce qui fit sourire toute sa promotion même le pauvre Ron. Tous savaient que Susan allait être désignée, et personne, excepté Smith et ses rêves de grandeur, n'avait quelque chose à redire. Susan allait déchirer en tant que médiatrice, leur confiance était assurée.

Sur ce, Lydia quitta la jeune fille quand la porte s'ouvrit en trombe sur un Gabriel Truman, la septième année comme sa consœur Lydia Cameron, dégoulinant de peinture rouge et…or. L'infortuné semblait chercher quelqu'un et le trouva en la personne de … Ron Weasley. L'anticonformiste fut pris au dépourvu et en rougit quand Lydia s'approcha timidement de son confrère.

« - Gab ?

\- Chut. »

La colère froide de Truman donna sens à son propre surnom, « La Givre, septième du nom. » Oui parfois les Poufsouffles manquaient d'imagination.

« - Accio Casserole, marmonna-t-il

Agitant la baguette une nouvelle fois, une cuillère bois apparut et frappa sur la casserole comme pas permis ! Lydia ouvrit grand les yeux. C'était rare que Gabriel convoque une réunion extraordinaire des blaireaux. Gabriel mis sa baguette sur son cou, et prononça un sonorus qui amplifia sa voix.

« - Blaireaux dans la salle commune ! Ramenez tout le monde ici, je me fous qu'ils bécotent leurs copains dans les parcs, qu'ils étudient dans la bibliothèque, qu'il y ait entraînement de Quidditch, ramenez tous vos culs, ICI, rugit la voix de Truman. »

Ron, Susan et Justin échangèrent un regard, alors que Lydia voulut nettoyer d'un sort la peinture mais rien ne semblait la faire disparaître.

« - Le savon est la seule chose qui marche gronda Truman. Mais la douche peut attendre, j'ai soif de VENGEANCE.

\- Oh merde, siffla un Poufsouffle derrière Ron. Il est lancé.

Ron se retourna et découvrit un garçon aux longs cheveux bruns attachés par un ruban noir. Le garçon débraillé lui sourit, il semblait plus vieux de quelques années :

« - Daniel Morris, se présenta-t-il, je suis en cinquième année. Et oui, je suis le grand frère de Jonas, inventeur à mes heures perdues, j'aime les mélanges mécanico-magie.

\- Mécanico-quoi ?

\- Voiture, scooter, les trucs que les moldus utilisent pour voyager. C'est illégal, mais bon. J'aime le danger dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Le garçon venait de dire cela avec désinvolture au fils du chef du Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu. Ouais. Il aimait VRAIMENT le danger.

Tous les blaireaux étaient maintenant rassemblés. Des murmures grinçaient autour de Ron, mais Susan et Justin les faisaient taire de leurs regards assassins. Truman ne fut pas vraiment inspiré sur ce coup-là, mais ils comprirent vite de quoi il en retournait quand le préfet se lança dans sa diatribe.

« - Mes amis blaireaux.

\- Heil Jaune.

\- La ferme Summers. Mes amis blaireaux, l'heure est grave. Dans exactement quatre jours, huit heures et vingt-sept minutes, (comment le sait-il ? Il a une montre idiot !), FERMEZ -LA !

Le silence prit place dans la salle, le préfet fulminait, mieux valait pas le provoquer.

« - Bref dans quatre jours c'est Halloween.

Beaucoup de jaunes et noirs soupirèrent de concert, tous faisant partie des années supérieures. Les premières années débarquaient. Zacharias Smith leva alors la main, à la surprise générale.

« - En quoi c'est un problème ? demanda le jaune et noir d'une voix trainante rappelant désagréablement Drago Malefoy à Ron Weasley.

\- UN PROBLEME, regarde-moi Smith ! C'est une catastrophe !

\- Calme-toi, ou j'explique à ta place, grinça Lydia.

\- Fais-le, j'en ai déjà marre.

\- Bon, dit Lydia reprenant l'explication en main, c'est très simple. Chaque année c'est Halloween, et donc le château se transforme en terrain de blagues en tous genre. Depuis trois ans les champions toutes catégories, sont les jumeaux Weasley de Gryffondor.

\- Tout à fait grogna Truman ce qui expliqua son animosité pour le seul Weasley des blaireaux.

\- Or, ces deux crétins, désolée Ron…

\- Pas de souci, marmonna sinistre le jeune garçon.

\- Navrée, ces deux crétins, en profitent pour raviver les tensions du château. On les aime les jumeaux mais ils ont les couleurs rouges et or, or une maison en particulier est particulièrement anti-lion.

\- Les Serpentards, comprit Hannah.

\- Tout à fait, suite à cette guerre incessante depuis des centaines d'années, dont nos farceurs ne sont malheureusement des dommages collatéraux, nous empêchons les meurtres à coups de potions, furoncles, et œil au beurre noir dans les couloirs. En bref c'est la guerre, et les soigneurs et médiateurs sont appelés sur le pont, or les médiateurs, c'est nous…

\- Les Serdaigles sont trop occupés à trouver la potion du savoir ultime pour s'inquiéter de ce qu'il se passe en dehors de leurs tours, grommela Truman.

\- Précisément. Navrée, les jeunes mais cette année avec l'arrivée d'Harry Potter dans la maison des héros, (beaucoup grimacent ce qui fait sourire Lydia), on doit limiter la casse. L'école compte sur nous.

\- Non.

La salle se tourna vers Jonas Morris qui avait lancé tranquillement cette négation. Lydia haussa un sourcil, Gabriel sembla se calmer, comme pris d'une intense réflexion frénétique. Ron jeta un coup d'œil vers son frère Daniel qui haussa les épaules.

« - Je refuse de m'occuper de ce cirque encore une fois. L'année dernière, j'ai fini à l'infirmerie en m'interposant entre un Serpentard et un Gryffondor. J'ai été ROSE toute une SEMAINE.

Des rires étouffés résonnèrent dans la salle mais Jonas n'en avait cure. Une rire plus aigu et éthéré vint de derrière Ron, mais curieusement il ne put en trouver l'origine.

« - Je propose une alternative au conseil jaune et noir.

\- Le conseil ? murmura une voix

\- Nous idiot, grimaça une autre.

\- MOI, Jonas Morris alias Bricoleur, déclama-t-il inspiré, JE demande que la maison Poufsouffle se retire de l'arbitrage cette année et que nous rejoignons la bataille ! Mes amis, sus aux rouge, sus aux verts, C'EST LA GUERRE !

Le silence fut assourdissant mais c'est alors que Ron comme poussé par une impulsion folle, se leva devant la foule. Ses jambes tremblaient mais il tint bon.

« - Je dois à mes frères une vie de blagues et farces. Je les aime, mais cette année, PAS DE QUARTIER.

Jonas lui lança un sourire plein de remerciements. Lydia catastrophée vit les autres premières années se lever autour de l'anticonformiste. Puis le reste de la salle. Gabriel Truman avait les yeux qui brillaient, la ministre n'eut d'autre choix que de capituler.

« - Très bien. Poufsouffle se retire, nous reprenons les armes, la farce collective COMMENCE. »

Des hurlements de joie et des biéraubeurres brandies de nulle part, accueillirent la déclaration. Poufsouffle entrait dans le ring.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les bruits avaient vite fait le tour du château si bien que Ron se vit attrappé au détour d'un couloir par ses deux frères aînés, Fred et Georges maîtres de la blague. Les Weasley étaient juste devant la Grande Salle. Harry, Susan et Justin déjà à l'intèrieur s'échangèrent un regard.

« - Nous avons entendu ton appel, petit frère, et nous sommes,

\- Extrêmement fiers de toi ! »

Ron les regarda avec surprise. Fiers ? Comment ça ?

« - Je suis pas à Gryffondor pourtant…

Fred et Georges se regardèrent…

\- Nous savons pour la lettre de maman, mais…

\- Nous ne t'avons jamais fermé la porte, c'est toi…

\- Qui nous a rejetés.

Ron se mordilla la lèvre, ses oreilles écarlates. Les jumeaux sourirent, et lui flanquèrent une grande claque au dos. Ron en lâcha un cri de douleur.

« - Hey, fulminait-il

\- C'est bien mieux comme ça ! En tout cas, bienvenue dans-

\- La caste des blagueurs,

\- Des farceurs,

\- Comploteurs,

\- DE POUDLARD ! disent-ils en même temps - punaise les fous -.

\- Rend nous fiers ! »

Les jumeaux s'en allèrent et rejoignirent leur ami Lee Jordan alors que Ron en grommelant entra dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, mais… Avec un grand sourire.

* * *

« - Mais alors, qui va arbitrer ? s'esclaffa Harry quand Ron lui raconta la réunion le lendemain en marchant à ses côtés pour rejoindre le cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

\- Lydia est en train de voir avec les préfets de toutes les maisons. J'ai l'impression que c'est eux qui vont s'en charger. Après tout c'est les responsables.

\- Gryffondor, contre Serpentard contre Poufsouffle, rigola Harry. Et bien ça va être animé.

\- Oui, tu es d'ailleurs l'ennemi ! Je ne suis pas supposé te donner ces informations.

\- De même, que le meilleur gagne, anticonformiste !

Il se serrèrent la pince en riant alors que derrière eux, Susan parlait avec Hermione, Justin et Padma.

« - On ne va pas participer à ça. Les Serdaigles ont mieux à faire,

\- Vous êtes bien trop sérieux, soupira Justin, et puis Hermione tu es Née-Moldue comme moi, tu sais qu'Halloween est supposé être festif.

\- Vous fêtez aussi Halloween chez les Moldus ? fut honnêtement surprise Susan

\- C'est plus un acte commercial qu'autre chose modéra Hermione, et la version originale n'est pas les blagues et autre, ça c'est sorcier.

\- Tu vas rater quelque chose, insista Justin.

\- Au moins on ne perdra pas de points, répondit dignement la bleue et bronze.

\- Laisse-la Justin, siffla Ron, elle ne sait pas se lâcher, comme toute sa maison. Il arrivera un moment où ils verront qu'ils n'ont pas profité de leur jeunesse, mais ce sera trop tard.

Cette fois, Hermione en eut assez :

« - Mais laisse-moi tranquille à la fin, cria-t-elle contre Ron qui se figea face à la violence de son cri.

D'autres élèves se tournèrent vers le groupe disparate, alors que la Serdaigle échevelée semblait au bout du rouleau.

« - J'en ai assez ! Ronald Weasley, tu vas maintenant me témoigner du respect ! TU vas le faire, et me laisser tranquille, sinon je…

\- Sinon quoi répondit Ron, alors qu'Harry tentait de le calmer.

Hermione sortit sa baguette, et la pointa sur lui. Beaucoup aurait souri devant deux premières années, mais Ron pâlit car il s'agissait de la meilleure élève de son année, devant lui, qui semblait avoir décidé d'arrêter de pleurer, et prête à en découdre. Puis… un éclair de génie passa devant les yeux d'Hermione qui baissa lentement la baguette.

« - Si Serdaigle gagne Halloween. TU me présenteras des excuses devant toute la Grande Salle.

\- Vous ne participez même pas…

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir. Marché conclu ?

Elle tendit sa main. Ron hésita mais les regards convergeaient dans sa discussion, et le poussa à accepter le deal. Hermione souriait effrayante. Ron rougissait, et déglutit, mais était décidé à ne pas baisser les yeux.

Puis Hermione et Padma entrèrent dans la classe d'Histoire de la Magie.

* * *

« - Aiglons, Aigles et caetera, les règles de la grande bataille d'Halloween ont été rédigées et communiquées par le conseil des préfets !

Les Serdaigles applaudirent poliment mais l'excitation était à son comble. Quand l'aiglon Granger avait débarqué dans la salle commune presque hurlant qu'il leur fallait exiger réparation et prendre part à cette folie, beaucoup avaient levé les yeux au ciel. Mais une dispute entre Pénélope Deauclaire et Percy Weasley avait mis le feu aux poudres, l'attaque de Michael Corner par un Serpentard de troisième année au coin d'un couloir lui donnant les dents d'un castor avait fait rugir, et finalement quand le fou en la personne d'Eddie Carmichael entra avec un pot de peinture bleue qui avait servi à taguer les murs du cachots d'un aigle vengeur bouffant un serpent, la perte de points se vit prise avec philosophie. Les Serdaigles avaient serrés les rangs, il était grand temps de rendre la monnaie de leur pièce à ceux qui les traitaient d'intellos. Oui ils l'étaient mais ils savaient s'amuser nom d'un Botruc !

« - Règle numéro 01 : Tout commence à huit heures du matin, tout finit à huit heures du soir.

Règle numéro 02 : Les duels MAGIQUES dans les couloirs, sont interdits. Si vous êtes surpris, c'est vingt points en moins pour la maison et pour la bataille. Pas de truc dangereux, pas de blessés. Bref on NE VEUT PAS DE MORTS. Sinon carte blanche.

Règle numéro 03 : Les préfets et les septièmes années seront les arbitres, leur parole est loi. Ils distribuent les points et déclareront la maison gagnante.

Règle numéro 04 : Ne visez pas les profs, ou si vous le faites, je vous en conjure, ne vous faîtes pas prendre, on ne veut aucun renvoi.

Règle numéro 05 : La bataille est une affaire de maisons, une affaire d'élèves, ainsi tous blagueurs seront anonymes jusqu'à distribuer les prix.

Règle numéro 06 : On a tous cotisé pour faire une méga fête d'Halloween dans la salle commune de la maison perdante. La maison gagnante a une coupe en forme de citrouille qui sera livrée demain, et le droit de se la péter pour toute l'année. »

Pénélope finit son exposé les yeux brillants comme toute la maison excepté Su Li qui dormait sur un divan, la tête sur les genoux de Padma. Cette scène était devenue assez redondante dernièrement mais personne même le trio Goldstein, Boot et Corner n'avait osé le relever.

« - Au travail, on a des serpents, des lions et des blaireaux à faire plier ! » s'écria Pénélope.

* * *

 _Veille d'Halloween. Minuit 05._

« - Bon Ron, t'es sûr de ton coup ?

\- L'avantage de vivre avec deux cinglés comme frères. J'ai l'habitude.

\- Alohomora souffla Justin. ça marche s'exclama-t-il en voyant la serrure céder. T'avais raison !

Ron lui sourit. Ils ouvrirent la porte de la salle de classe avec discrétion. Puis Susan agita sa baguette et traça une bulle de silence.

« - Mais ce n'est pas au programme ça, s'exclama Justin.

\- Un sort utile donné par Daniel et Jonas, ils l'utilisent souvent quand ils travaillent tard dans l'atelier. »

Les Poufsouffles étaient anarchiques, et l'organisation n'était pas leur point fort. Ainsi il fut décidé que chaque promotion travaillerait ensemble pour définir des blagues, et pouvait compter sur l'aide des autres années. Autre chose, toutes les maisons envoyaient des espions, ainsi veille d'Halloween, Rusard courait de couloir en couloir avec Miss Teigne pour attraper les noctambules prêts à en découdre avec l'autorité... ou presque.

Bref la promotion de l'année de Ron s'étaient donc rassemblés dans une salle vide après les cours en fin d'après-midi, et avaient discuté avec animation pour trouver une blague digne de ce nom. Il eut beaucoup de propositions plus folles les unes des autres. Entre le kidnapping de Crockdur pour l'enfermer dans un placard avec Malefoy (cruel et pas drôle Ron), la libération d'un troll dans les couloirs (mais t'es pas bien Ernie !), un dessin de Rusard dansant le french cancan sur le mur d'une salle de classe (pas mal, mais pas assez fou, je garde l'idée)… L'idée de la blague vint de … Zacharias Smith. Infecté par le démon du jeu, le blond avait proposé une blague très amusante et déclinable à l'infini. Puis ensuite la voix s'éleva de Wayne Hopkins qui partageait le dortoir de Smith se révéla avec timidité pour professer une autre idée qui s'emboîtait parfaitement avec celle de Zacharias Smith. Les premières années jubilaient. Ils avaient trouvé leur blague pour Halloween.

Ce qui nous ramena à cette nuit. Ron, Susan et Justin avait été envoyés par les autres qui faisaient le guet pour préparer le crime. Ils étaient dans la salle d'enchantements du professeur Flitwick, qui malheureusement pour les enfants ne dormait pas. Cependant le professeur était aussi malicieux qu'un enfant, et se demandait ce que les Poufsouffles pouvaient bien préparer. Ainsi l'homme sous une cape d'invisibilité de bonne facture observa ses élèves.

Susan avec un sac avec elles et sortit ce qui semblait être des coussins péteurs miniatures d'une des poches. Elle appliqua alors les coussins sur tous les sièges des élèves. Derrière elle, Justin avait une fiole de potion, et versa une goutte sur chaque coussin. Ron quant à lui sortit du sac des petits sacs avec des élastiques- et prononça la formule de lévitation :

« - Windardium Leviosa !

Flitwick put apprécier les progrès de Ron, et se promettait de lui donner des points en plus au prochain cours. Les petites poches étaient très nombreuses et dissimulées sur le lustre au plafond. Puis un fil invisible fut dressé entre le lustre et une certaine chaise sur le côté de la salle, qui était toujours occupé par un certain élève. Il fronça tout de même les sourcils. Le premier cours de la matinée était celui des premières années Serpentard et Gryffondors… Comment allaient-t-ils faire marcher leur piège ?

Ron répondit à sa question en tendant un autre fil suivant un schéma qui avait dessiné sur un parchemin, cette fois dressé sur la propre chaise de Flitwick. Le professeur compris. Tout allait se déclencher quand lui-même allait s'asseoir. Quoique avait préparé les Poufsouffles, ça allait sans doute être beau à voir.

* * *

Jour J. Halloween. Fermez les écoutilles, ça va barder.

« - Mais pourquoi moi ? geignit Lee Jordan.

\- Parce que tu commentes le Quidditch avec une véritable passion du jeu, et j'aimerais la retranscrire lors de cette journée unique en son genre.

\- J vais mourir.

\- On a un pacte signé par les profs. T'inquiète, tu t'en sors, mais pas de complicité et complaisance pour les Gryffondors.

\- Vous insultez ma déontologie journalistique ? Honte à vous chère préfète.

\- Soit. Soupira Lydia Tout le monde est là ?

Il était six heures du matin, et tous les septièmes années qui ont bien voulu participer (tous en fait, qui voudrait rater ça ?) étaient rassemblés dans une salle au quatrième étage du château, derrière un tableau représentant un banquet moyenâgeux. C'était la première fois que beaucoup de septièmes années étaient aussi excités. Lydia toussota. Tous se taisaient.

« - Dans exactement deux heures, tous les élèves participants à cette journée de bordel vont se réveiller. Les blagues vont sans doute se déclarer dès le petit déjeuner. Il me faut trois duos INTER-MAISONS par étage, des responsables dans la Grande Salle où il y aura sans doute le plus de chambardement. Il me faut trois septièmes années à l'infirmerie pour aider Mme Pomfresh. Le professeur Dumbledore (elle sort un parchemin de son sac) a signé cette autorisation pour tous les septièmes années et préfets qui sont dispensés de cours aujourd'hui. Lee Jordan est le commentateur de cette journée. Toutes les rapports lui seront communiqués, à travers la journée pour nous garder au courant. Le professeur Dumbledore en sa qualité de directeur nous a réservé cette salle pour le passage d'informations, il y a aussi les elfes de maison mobilisés pour nous. Ils préparent le banquet mais nous ont préparé des sandwiches pour nous, pour ce midi. Le café, le thé et le petit-dèj arrive dans quelques minutes. Oui ?

Percy Weasley leva la main pompeuse comme investi d'une mission. Pénélope secoua la tête.

« - Pourquoi manger ici et non dans la Grande Salle ?

\- A tes risques et périls, mon vieux, siffla Gabriel Truman. A moins que tu veuille finir avec une trompe d'éléphant à la place du nez… »

Il eut quelques ricanements. Percy baissa la main, pâle comme la mort. Ça allait être une LONGUE journée.

* * *

 _Halloween, 8 heures._

Les festivités furent lancées dès le réveil.

A huit heures pétantes, un clairon résonna dans TOUTES les salles communes avec la musique de l'hymne anglais. Une voix masculine résonnait et chantait « God Save the Queen » ou plutôt s'égosillait à travers un micro invisible. Une autre voix vint l'arrêter :

« - ça suffit ! ici, c'est les annonces, pas le quartier général des cinglés !

\- Soit cool, Jordan !

\- NON, Carmichael ! Dehors, Dehors !

\- JE SERAIS VENGE.

\- Mais oui… »

Des rires secouaient déjà la presque totalité des dortoirs. Quand un hurlement perça la salle commune des Gryffondors.

 _Salle commune des Gryffondor._

« - Oh les salauds ! Les salauds ! hurlait un Gryffondor qu'Harry reconnaissait comme Dennis Mappoint, en cinquième année. En effet c'était grandiose…

La totalité de la salle commune des Gryffondor avait été transformée en VERT et ARGENT. Une bannière avec un serpent ondulant avait recouvert la Grosse Dame. Mais les Serpentards ne s'étaient pas arrêtés là, ils avaient laissé une bien banderole argentée avec une écriture élégante au-dessus de leur cheminée.

« Joyeux Halloween. »

* * *

« - Mais comment ont-ils eus les mots de passe de la salle commune, gronda Dean Thomas.

Harry secoua la tête complètement surpris, mais souriait légèrement. Il reconnaissait le génie de cette manœuvre.

De la musique sans interruption, ressemblant fortement à celle des ascenseurs moldus, passait dans les enceintes semblant invisibles dans tout le château, alors que les élèves entraient maintenant dans la Grande Salle. Les professeurs à leur table semblaient en avoir déjà marre. Severus Rogue était déjà plus sinistre que la normale, Mcgonagall les lèvres pincées, Quirrell effrayé tel un crapaud devant le créateur, Sinistra et Flitwick avait renoncé à toute dignité riant sous cape, quand les yeux de Dumbledore brillaient avec un grand sourire. Tous grignotaient leur petit déjeuner. Harry remarqua que Ron et les autres Poufsouffles étaient là avant eux. Ron était entouré de son groupe de promo un grand sourire. Quoiqu'ils puissent préparer ce n'était pas bon. Hermione, Padma et Su li étaient par contre pas encore arrivés, ce qui était une première. Ron semblait l'avoir aussi remarqué. Harry brandit sa chope de jus de citrouille vers son ami, qui lui répondit fraternellement.

Enfin, Hermione arriva précipitamment avec Padma et Su Li sur ses talons. Un sourire magnifique éclairait son visage. Ça annonçait du lourd.

« - Maintenant que vous êtes installés devant votre chocolat chaud et votre jus de citrouille. Voilà le billet de la matinée. Déjà trois blagues avant 9 heures du matin, les gars vous êtes vraiment des tarés.

Les élèves rirent tous alors que les professeurs semblaient supplier Dumbledore de les sortir de cet enfer. L'homme répondit d'un simple clin d'œil.

« - Déjà le clairon de Carmichael qui a piraté la formidable musique que je vous avais préparée ! 10 points pour l'originalité, en faveur de Serdaigle.

La table bleue et bronze applaudit hilare alors que Carmichael salua son public. Exane assise à ses côtés était complètement morte de rire.

« - C'était bien joué mais pas autant que les Serpentards, qui ont réussi, je ne sais pas comment à s'introduire dans notre salle commune – celle de Gryffondor - et à la recolorer en vert et argent, avec une magnifique bannière sur le portait et la banderole d'une calligraphie de haute volée. Ça fait mal, mais c'était purement grandiose. 40 points pour les Serpentards bravo !

Les Gryffondors, semblaient tous bougonner, mais certains souriaient avec calme. Le calme avant la tempête ce que Susan fit remarquer à Ron.

« - Y'a un truc qui se prépare. »

En effet, d'un seul coup, un des deux jumeaux se leva sur la table et hurla :

« - On lance !

Sans prévenir, tous les Gryffondors dont Harry avec un sourire goguenard à Ron, sortirent de leurs poches des petites bombes de poudre rouge qui s'écrasèrent par terre et diffusèrent une brume rouge carmin enfumant la totalité de la Grande Salle.

Puis des cris.

« - QUELQU'UN MA TOUCHEE LE VISAGE ! hurla une fille à la table des Serdaigle.

\- Mr. Weasley, touchez-moi et vous avez DEUX SEMAINES DE RETENUE gronda la voix du professeur Rogue.

\- Vous êtes pas drôle, et l'immunité ?

\- J'en ai cure, Mr. Weasley.

C'était le bordel complet. Des hurlements, cris, rires, et mouvements brusques. Cinq minutes plus tard, la brume disparut d'un coup de baguette. Et on découvrit…

Un coup de maître, tous les élèves sauf les Gryffondors, aux couleurs d'une maison ennemie. Ron avait le visage bleu, Hermione jaune, Ernie Rouge, Zacharias Vert. Tous les Serpentards étaient dans la même situation, Drago Malefoy arborait un magnifique maquillage rouge avec des liserés dorés dans ses cheveux. Le professeur Dumbledore avait le visage violet comme tous les autres professeurs exceptés Rogue et McGonagall.

« - C'est pas vrai, s'exclama Malefoy furieusement en se découvrant dans le poudrier de Daphné Greengrass. »

A ses côtés, complètement blasé, Théodore Nott arborait une couleur bleue électrique.

Rusard entra dans la Grande Salle bouillonnant de colère. Son costume normalement marron boueux était remplacé par une combinaison bleu ciel, un nœud papillon à pois jaunes, et des cheveux… blonds platines. L'inspiration farouche se redressa presque en hurlant de sa chaise en table vert et argent, alors que les lions scandaient « On est les meilleurs » à leur table.

Hilare, la voix de Lee Jordan résonna encore.

« - Alors là c'est magnifique, les juges avec moi sont morts de rire. Bravo les gars, 40 points aussi, car ça demande du boulot en potions. Le professeur Rogue serait fier.

Rogue toussota sous cette déclaration mais laissa échapper un court rictus.

« - Il manque plus que les Poufsouffles. Bah alors on dort les blaireaux ?

\- Attendez de voir sourit Ron. »

Et il eut raison, car quelques plus tard des hurlements et pétards éclatèrent dans TOUTES les salles de classes accueillant les cours sauf potions (on ne souhaitait pas la mort par étouffement de bézoard.)

Les élèves eurent l'affreuse surprise de découvrir des coussins pétards camouflés sur leurs chaises, en s'asseyant déclenchant des sirènes de bateau. Puis ils furent fixés à leur derrière par de la glue perpétuelle, ce qui les força à changer d'uniforme après le cours mais avant... Tous les professeurs en tirant leurs chaises firent tomber des lustres des bombabouses qui explosèrent des poches d'asticots sur les têtes des victimes. Tous les Poufsouffles s'en sortirent miraculeusement.

Alors qu'avant le déjeuner tous se précipitaient dans les salles communes pour se changer, il eut une deuxième vague. Les Poufsouffles les attendaient et les bombardèrent de peinture mélangée avec du sirop de canne. Collant et colorant.

Pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, Poufsouffle était en tête d'une compétition, ce que fit remarquer Lee Jordan à la pause déjeuner :

« - 50 points, c'était franchement énorme. Une vague de blaireaux nous a submergés ! »

Suite à cette déclaration et au fait la sécurité était tout compte fait relatif dans ce château de fous, les professeurs décidèrent d'un commun accord de s'enfermer dans la salle des professeurs, et d'annuler les cours de l'après-midi, et de laisser les jeunes perdre l'esprit alors qu'ils allaient écouter de la musique et siroter du thé.

Le second round était déclaré.


	6. Chapter 06 : This is Halloween, Round 02

_**Previously in ze Quatuor d'Or :**_ _Halloween est arrivé à Poudlard, et les blaireaux ayant assez de réparer les pots cassés joignent les lions et serpents dans la compétition de la plus belle farce. Les aigles poussés à bout décident de déchirer leurs cartes de bibliothèque (QUOI ?! Je rigoooooole) et de joindre l'anarchie. Toutes les maisons dans le coup, tout s'est transformé en méga-évènement et personne ne risque de s'en sortir vivaaaaaaant (drama queen…)_

 **Chapitre 06 : This is Halloween ! Round 02**

Ce fut comme si tout le monde s'était mis d'accord et avait signé un contrat disant que personne ne faisait de blagues durant le déjeuner. La bouffe c'était sacré et même si le petit-déjeuner avait été perturbé par les fumigènes et l'attaque furtive de la maison Gryffondor, tout le monde a pu manger en paix en écoutant des musiques des Garous-Garous, Bizarr Sisters et autres récapitulatifs de Lee Jordan.

A la tablée des Serdaigles qui était dernière du classement, les élèves bleu et bronze mangeaient avec un calme effrayant, semblables aux Poufsouffles avant leur double vague de terreur. Hermione était assise entre Padma et Su Li qui semblait dormir debout, assassinant sa salade à coup de fourchette.

« - Regarde-le grommela l'aiglon en regardant le Weasley présent en tablée jaune et noire, il croit avoir gagné. Mais il n'a rien vu !

\- Du calme, la tempéra Padma. Notre blague est lancée dans quelques heures.

Hermione grommela en réponse. L'idée de Su li était géniale, et tous dans la maison furent d'accord pour la mettre en place. Su li était arrivé avec un thème, tout le reste de la maison ont emmené un élément, ainsi, les Serdaigles jouaient leur va-tout dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

La réflexion fut brisée par la voix de Lee Jordan.

« - Une annonce du corps professoral. En raison de l'anarchie régnant dans les couloirs de Poudlard, les cours sont annulés, mais…

Sa voix fut presque submergée par les cris de joie.

« - Du calme. Mais des devoirs ont été confiés à vos préfets en salles commune, que vous êtes sensés travailler et rendre après-demain. Ils comptent pour 10% de la moyenne du trimestre.

Des cris scandalisés résonnèrent.

\- Je sais. Ils rappellent aussi que le cirque est sensé se terminer à 8 heures soit, l'heure du banquet. Jouez pas avec le feu. C'est tout pour moi. J'attends de voir les blagues du deuxième round. Les Serdaigles me surprendront-ils ?

\- Mais oui, souffla Hermione.

\- Les Poufsouffles gagneront-ils ?

\- Mais oui, s'exclama Ron.

\- Les Gryffondors, rugiront-ils ?

\- MAIS OUI, gronda la tablée.

\- Les Serpentards, vainqueront-ils ?

\- Bien sûr hurla Marcus Flint suivi par l'armée verte et argentée.

\- Bonne chance ! »

* * *

Rapport de l'après-midi :

Opération Marée noire : Un mélange de mélasse et de glue dans un couloir au troisième étage. Tous les élèves infortunés, était collés et il ne fallut qu'une Mimi Geignarde énervée pour une inondation digne de ce nom : 35 points pour Serpentard. (Légèrement sadique ! Nous sommes des serpents, tu croyais quoi ?)

Opération Citrouille Maudite : Une citrouille géante faite en papier mâché voletant dans les couloirs poursuivant les élèves en chantant du Celestina Moldubec : 30 points (c'est tout !? Au moins c'est thématique…)

Opération Parade de monstres : Toute la maison Poufsouffle déguisée en monstres cachés dans les recoins sombres, effrayant les élèves : 30 points (C'est mignon tout plein, classique mais mignon)

« - Toujours rien de la part des Serdaigles ? Il est presque 19 heures.

Lee Jordan s'étirait sur la chaise du quartier général. Le microphone magique était juste devant lui, et Pénélope Deauclaire souriait légèrement à ses côtés, en relisant les rapports des préfets. Lydia Cameron chantonnait pleine de joie. Poufsouffle était toujours en tête, et une blague faite à la volée avec une invasion de fausses araignées dans les couloirs avait fait hurler assez fort les générations à venir pour vingt points. Par contre le jeune Weasley s'est évanoui sous le choc et est à l'infirmerie… Petit, ton sacrifice ne sera pas vain.

« - Vous avez abandonné ? demanda Lee à Pénélope.

\- Non. Nous patientons.

\- Il est 20 heures dans une heure…

\- Nous le savons. »

On toqua à la porte qui s'ouvrit. Gabriel Truman suivi par Percy Weasley, était aussi pâle qu'un linge.

« - Plus jamais, dit-il à Pénélope. Plus jamais.

\- Les Serdaigles ont frappé ? S'exclama Lee

\- Oui. Et je crois qu'on a les gagnants, déglutit Percy.

\- Ils sont timbrés. Je ne verrais plus jamais un aigle de la même façon frissonna Truman.

\- J'annonce ? sourit Lee

\- Non. La blague ne peut marcher que sur le chemin du banquet. »

* * *

19h30.

Coté Serpentard :

« - Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on perde devant les Poufsouffles, grinça Drago Malefoy.

Personne n'osa relever, les élèves de sa maison étaient silencieusement d'accord avec lui.

« - Ils ont bien mérité leur prix Malefoy, sourit Marcus Flint apaisant, il faut dire qu'ils ont fait un effort unique dans l'année. Il faut au moins saluer ça.

Les Serpentards ricanèrent et mêmes le blond platine en sourit mesquin. Sur ces dernières paroles, les serpentards se rendirent à la Grande Salle pour le banquet traditionnel d'Halloween, où la victoire de Poufsouffle serait célébrée et où la nourriture de qualité présentée aux estomacs des élèves affamés. Ils remontèrent avec ordre et entrain, les escaliers menant au-rez-de-chaussée, quand…

Un voile grisâtre, envahit la vue du jeune Malefoy.

« - Mais que ?!

On ne pouvait rien voir à un mètre de soi, le brouillard était épais et opaque. Les élèves les plus vieux passèrent devant empoignant la main des premières années, connaissant le chemin les yeux fermés.

« - Restez derrière nous ?

Un hurlement résonna. Drago et les Serpentard sursautèrent.

« - Du calme tempéra Marcus Flint. Tout va bi-

\- PAR LES COUILLES DE MERLIN ! hurla une voix près de lui.

Le brouillard était moins épais, un élève avec une robe de Serpentard en lambeaux et barbouillée de sang, l'élève avait des griffures sur lui, et le visage pâle souligné de cernes. Du sang dégoulinait de sa bouche. Drago devint pâle.

« - Manger cerveaaaaux.

\- Oh original, renvoya un Marcus Flint acide.

\- Cerveau… gronda l'élève.

\- Mais oui, dit Flint en traînant Malefoy et Théodore Nott, incroyablement blasé à sa suite. »

Les deux élèves traversèrent le brouillard, empoignés par Marcus Flint, mais soudain tombèrent sur un cadavre avec des organes sortant de son corps. Malefoy hurla, alors que Théodore siffla. Marcus rigola.

« - Des saucisses ?

\- Au vu de l'odeur oui.

\- Nice try.*

Drago par contre était tremblant, et alors que d'autres hurlements venaient de toutes parts, Flint et Nott presque sifflotant, étaient presque arrivés à l'entrée de la Grande Salle quand… Un élève était apparu, vétu d'un simple t-shirt noir, la peau pâle comme jamais, mais… Il n'avait pas d'yeux, et des larmes de sang sur ses joues. Il leva la main :

« - Recevez le jugement dernier.

Tout à coup, une brise se leva, et ce fut comme une douche d'eau froide traversa leurs corps. Marcus Flint sursauta, et Théodore hurla. Drago manqua de s'évanouir. On sortit les trois du brouillard où ils découvrirent la Grande Salle avec le banquet.

« - Mais… que-que-que-que-que…

La première année était tellement sous le choc, qu'il ne pouvait pas aligner deux mots sans que Marcus le guide à la table verte et argent. Théodore emmena à ses lèvres un gobelet de jus de citrouille, encore pâle.

A l'autre bout de la salle, la voix puissante du professeur McGonagall explosa le mur du son.

« - Arrêtez immédiatement ! Non Mr. Carmichael, la blague est terminée !

Opération Croque-mitaine : Un sortilège de nuit subite (obscurus Maxima) a été lancé par tous les Serdaigles à 18h50 précisément, plongeant dans le noir une partie de rez-de chaussée. Patientant sur le chemin du banquet, les fantômes ont été conviés à traverser les élèves qui hurlaient au contact des spectres. Puis les hurlements de loups, plus vrais que nature avaient parachevé le piège. Aucune lumière ne filtre, les lumos presque étouffés dans le voile fortifié par l'équipe des runes.

« - L'idée est venue de première année Su Li. Il a marmonné que rien ne valait une nuit, des cris, de la peur. This is Halloween expliqua Pénélope.

Lee frissonna.

\- Certes. »

* * *

20 heures sonnèrent. Toute l'école était au banquet, les professeurs enfin débarrassés de cette pression mangeaient le banquet, les murmures circulaient entre les élèves. Les points pour les Serdaigles n'avaient pas encore été distribués, mais tous attendaient le verdict.

« - Un élève a vomi, et trois ont perdu connaissance siffla Eddie Carmichael. Franchement, quelles petites natures !

Des rires secouèrent la tablée des aigles, tandis qu'Hermione regardait satisfaite la tablée des jaunes et noirs. Cependant, Ron Weasley était absent.

« -Où est-il ? marmonna Hermione.

\- Peut-être s'est-il évanoui sourit Padma. »

Une dernière déclaration de Lee Jordan perça le brouhaha ambiant.

« - Mes amis, quelle journée ! Trop de chaos, trop de cris, et de rires, mais les bonnes choses ont une fin ! En quatrième position, la maison Gryffondor. Les mecs je suis déçu !

La tablée des lions tempêta mais furent calmés par un regard incendiaire de Minerva McGonagall, épuisée par la journée.

« - En troisième position, les Serpents, qui ont quand même envoyé du lourd.

Les serpents plus satisfaits que la fin de la journée soit déclarée, furent plutôt calmes et dignes.

« - En deuxième position…

Le souffles étaient retenus.

« - Poufsouffle !

La maison jaune et noir hurla de désespoir tandis que l'armée des aigles se leva et se déchaîna. C'est alors que la préfète Pénélope Deauclaire entra dans la Grande Salle avec un trophée en forme de citrouille d'or.

« - Félicitations aux intellos ! Gardez moi du rosbif, je meurs de faim.»

Des cris de joie et des rires éclatèrent dans la salle sous les regards désespérés des professeurs, mais le professeur Dumbledore avait les yeux qui pétillaient comme jamais.

Tous mangeaient et plaisantaient, la journée avait été une réussite renforçant la cohésion des maisons. Enfin jusqu'à ce que le professeur Quirrell débarque dans la salle :

« - Un troll dans le château !

Puis s'évanouisse.

Cependant, personne ne l'eut cru, riant, croyant à une vengeance des professeurs. Puis, le sérieux du professeur Chourave et Flitwick, les en dissuada. La panique prit place.

Susan, et les autres premières années de poufsouffle se tournèrent vers Ernie qui comprit leurs regards lourds de sous-entendus:

« - Mais c'est pas moi !

L'absence de toute réactions, et les soupirs de Smith et Finch-Fletchey acheva le pauvre Ernie, qui continuait à piailler son innocence, jusqu'à Truman lui demande poliment de fermer sa boîte à gnome. Ainsi, les élèves quittèrent dans le calme la Grande Salle. Susan était sur le point de passer la porte quand Harry essoufflé lui tira la manche :

« - Où est Ron ?

\- Il est parti aux toi-

Susan réalisa.

« - OHNON.

Justin et Harry se regardèrent, et Susan remarqua enfin l'éclat dangereux dans les yeux du Gryffondor. La folie, le courage, la flamme. Il fallait l'arrêter.

« - Non. Tu n'y vas pas on va parler à un préfet et…

Mais Harry ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de parler. Il s'était déjà éloigné en courant sans se faire voir en direction des toilettes des garçon du deuxième étage. Justin était prêt à le rejoindre quand Susan l'arrêta. Sur les talons d'Harry, Hermione s'était élancée à sa poursuite suivie par Eddie.

« - J'y vais tremblota-t-elle. Toi, prévient le professeur Chourave. Avec un peu de chance on sera en vie assez longtemps pour se faire mettre en retenue pour le prochain mois.

\- UNE CHANCE ?

\- Nous sommes des Poufsouffles. On survivra et on fera péter la Biéraubeurre comme à chaque fois. Je suis la médiatrice, j'y vais.

Sur ces paroles, Susan se faufila à travers la masse d'élèves et courut rejoindre le Gryffondor, les deux Serdaigles pour sauver l'infortuné benjamin des Weasleys.

Ils ne prirent pas trop longtemps pour le trouver. Hurlant à la mort, Ron courait poursuivi par les grandes enjambées dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Le troll envoya valdinguer sa masse qui explosa une statue d'un chevalier. Presque arrivé en bout de couloir, le blaireau rencontra le groupe hétéroclite lancé à son sauvetage.

« - Mais-

Le grognement de la créature derrière lui, le fit sursauter, et les yeux écarquillés de terreur, il entraîna les élèves dans sa fuite.

« - Dites-moi qu'Ernie n'est pas celui qui a lancé cette créature ! cria Ron en sprintant

\- QUOI ? Comment ça ? hurla Hermione

\- Vous êtes vraiment prêts à tout pour gagner marmonna Eddie.

\- On n'arrivera pas à le semer, s'inquiéta Susan, il nous faut une stratégie.

Harry menant l'équipe en pointe du groupe, observa autour de lui et vit un carrefour menant aux escaliers mouvants.

« - Par là, décida-t-il.

L'équipée le rejoignit et courut comme un seul homme (ou une femme, je suis féministe) jusqu'aux escaliers faisant la tête. Malheureusement pour eux, l'escalier sadique avait décidé de s'en aller, et avait préféré les laisser se débrouiller devant une créature de deux mètres ou plus.

« - Bravo, le fustigea Eddie pâle comme la mort comme plus tôt sans le maquillage, belle idée !

\- Comment aurait-il pu savoir que l'escalier allait faire la tête, balança Hermione

\- Pas le moment de se disputer, reprocha Susan, il arrive !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? paniqua Ron

\- S'il n'était pas aussi lourd, je l'aurais balancé dans le vide… marmonna Eddie.

Hermione le regarda alors, avec l'étincelle d'une belle idée. Harry semblait sur la même longueur d'onde. Le Gryffondor, déglutissant se mit bravement devant le groupe.

« - Je le distrais souffla-t-il

\- Ron, appela Hermione, en s'y mettant tous ensemble, on peut le repousser avec un Flipendo !

\- Quoi mais t'es pas bien, il va nous écrabouiller ! s'exclama Ron catastrophé

\- Réfléchis Weasley intervint Eddie, nous quatre, ensemble, on peut le repousser dans le vide. Tu connais le sort ?

\- Bien sûr je ne suis pas idiot.

\- Du calme, je vérifiais. Un conseil, rajoute Maxima à la fin.

Un grognement sourd interrompit les deux garçons. Le troll barrait la route des enfants. Harry courut alors en hurlant, et s'accrocha à sa massue. Il se retrouva alors sur la tête du troll qui essayait de se débarrasser du garçon. Le groupe était bouche bée.

« - Et ben, siffla Eddie

\- BOUGEZ BON SANG ! hurla Harry

C'est alors que sans le savoir, Ron se précipita devant le troll et attrapa sa jambe.

« - Vite hurla le Poufsouffle qui valdinguait presque, passez entre ses jambes !

Les deux Serdaigles et Susan obéirent, et se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers le troll. Harry en profité pour lâcher la tête et les rejoindre puis par Ron. Et d'une seule voix, les cinq élèves hurlèrent :

\- FLIPENDO MAXIMA!

La bête se vit alors propulsée tel un boulet de canon à travers le couloir et tomba dans les escaliers dans un boucan d'enfer. Le bruit s'éloigna dans un fondu, puis s'arrêta net. De la poussière remontait du trou, et le groupe s'avança timidement pour aperçevoir le troll évanoui à travers un escalier.

\- Woaoh laissa échapper Eddie.

\- Je ne comprends pas, murmura Susan, il y a un sort de sécurité si on tombe normalement !

\- Y'a une limite de poids expliqua Hermione, il est dit dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, que le sort de sécurité est adapté au poids moyen des élèves.

\- Je vois…

Ils s'éloignèrent tous et soupirèrent. Ron tomba sur son dèrrière et se virent rejoints par Susan.

« - On devrait partir, dit Hermione, avant que les professeurs-

\- Nous sommes déjà là, malheureusement pour vous Miss Granger.

Dans un hoquet de terreur unanime, les cinq larrons, découvrirent les professeurs Rogue, Flitwick, McGonagall, et Chourave essayant de contrôler leur colère. Le professeur Dumbledore était aussi présent.

« - Mr. Potter, lança sa directrice de maison, explications !

\- Et bien babutia Harry.

Il fut coupé par Ron.

« - C'est ma faute professeur, j'ai-

Puis coupé par Hermione.

« - Non, c'est la mienne, j'ai beaucoup lu sur les trolls, et j'ai pensé que je pouvais m'en occuper. Mais… J'avais tort. Je vous présente mes excuses.

\- J'ai bien évidemment essayé de l'arrêter dans cette folie, Mr. Weasley, Potter et Ms. Bones m'ont accompagné pour la secourir. Nous sommes arrivés pile au moment où le troll s'apprêtait à assommer ma camarade de sa masse. N'écoutant que mon génie, nous l'avons propulsé d'un Flipendo Maxima ajouta Eddie inspiré, sous les gros yeux de Rogue.

\- Le renvoi vous guette, Mr. Carmichael, siffla Rogue.

Le susnommé glapit, et pâlit.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'avança alors vers les élèves et les jugea du regard. Ron était piteux, Susan lui soutenait le bras, Hermione avait la tête baissée, Eddie toujours pâle et Harry… défiait du regard le corps professoral, comme protégant ses amis un pas légèrement en avant.

Il sourit.

« - Une semaine de retenue pour chacun. Minerva ?

\- 20 points en moins pour chacun en raison de vos actes stupides, mais… (elle soupira), 10 points à chacun pour avoir secouru votre camarade. Rentrez maintenant dans vos salles communes respectives !

Ils ne se firent pas priés.

Chaque maison leur réserva un accueil digne de leurs couleurs. Les poufsouffles bien évidemment firent péter la biéraubeurre comme l'avait prédit Susan, mais Ron n'avait pas la tête à célébrer, restant dans sa chambre à broyer du noir. Susan intima Justin de le laisser tranquille :

« - Il se remet en question. Hermione prenant sa défense alors qu'il était persuadé qu'elle le piétinerait. Ça l'a secoué. »

Dans la maison des Gryffondor, on serra la main d'Harry, Seamus Finningan et Dean Thomas demandèrent des détails, et Neville se contenta de lui sourire. Harry apprécia la discrétion du Londubat.

Maison des Serdaigles, Hermione et Eddie eurent droit à l'engueulade du siècle par leur préfets mais pas pour les raisons que vous croyez :

« - Un flipendo Maxima ? stupide ! La peau d'un troll est solide contre les sortilèges, il fallait l'assommer avec sa massue, ça prenait un simple wingardium leviosa et moins de puissance magique, grognait Pénélope Deauclaire.

\- Ou du moins faire en sorte de craqueler sa peau d'un Diffindo pour ensuite le geler. Tu connais le sort Carmichael, je suis déçu, ajouta Roger Davies, dans la même promo du susnommé.

\- CINQ POINTS EN MOINS, hurla la préfète en s'éloigna en grandes enjambées laissant Hermione coite. Eddie soupira.

« - Je le savais… »

Comme d'une inspiration soudaine, Su Li se contenta de venir voir Hermione avec une boîte de Chocogrenouille qu'il lui donna avant de s'éloigner, quand Exane tendit un verre de jus de citrouille à Eddie.

« - Au moins, vous l'avez mis hors d'état de nuire. Bien joué. Sourit légèrement la jeune fille. »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les cinq furent tous assis à leur table. Hermione mangeait une biscotte avec du miel quand Ron s'approcha d'elle. Il toussota puis :

« - Moi, Ron Bilius Weasley, alias Anticonformiste, je m'excuse auprès d'Hermione Jane Granger déclara-t-il d'une voix forte (puis plus bas), Je te demande pardon, Hermione, j'ai agi comme un imbécile. »

Hermione sourit à sa suite.

« - Merci, Ron. »

Le jaune et noir allait s'éloigner quand une voix se déclara :

« - IL n'y a aune règle contre ça.

La tablée des Serdaigles s'arrêta de parler, et la curiosité des autres tablées plongèrent la grande salle dans le silence. La voix venait de Su Li qui lisait « L'histoire de Poudlard » tranquillement.

« - Contre… Contre quoi ? murmura Pénélope à quelques sièges de lui alors que les autres élèves étaient sous le choc.

Su Li releva la tête, complètement indifférent au choc de sa maison. Ron, incertain était toujours devant eux.

« - Il n'y a aucune règle contre le fait qu'un membre d'une autre maison ne puisse pas s'asseoir avec nous dit-il d'une voix monocorde.

Il regarda Ron.

« - Tu as mangé ?

\- N…je viens d'arriver.

\- Il y a une place à côté de moi.

Effectivement, Su retira son sac de classe du banc libérant une place pour l'anticonformiste. Ron se tourna vers la table jaune et noire, mais inspira un grand coup, et vint s'asseoir avec les Serdaigles. Toute la salle était encore silencieuse. Su li fit passer le brot de lait.

« - Chocolat ?

\- Merci, balbutia Ron. »

Un rire éclata à la table de Serdaigle. C'était celui d'Eddie assis à côté d'Exane. Elle se tourna vers une autre fille de Gryffondor.

« - Cléo ! Viens !

La fille de gryffondor ne se fit pas prier et rejoignit son amie, à la tablée des Serdaigles. Eddie sourit et sortit du banc pour permettre à Cléo de s'asseoir.

« - Je vais chez les Poufsouffles, alors.

Ce curieux manège se démocratisa, et d'une inspiration commune, les gryffondors, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles se mélangèrent. Seuls les Serpentards résistaient. Mais trois sur quatre c'était un bon début, comme le fit remarquer, Susan qui avait rejoint Ron, avec Justin, Harry et Neville à la table des Serdaigles.

Les professeurs regardaient le mélange des couleurs avec un soupir agacé puis un vrai sourire. Les choses changeaient à Poudlard.


	7. Chapter 07 : Minuit et Familles

Chapitre 07 : Minuit et Familles.

Des semaines apaisées s'étaient écoulées après la mémorable fête d'Halloween, qui malgré l'apparition d'un troll des montagnes au cours du banquet, avait tout de même obtenu un franc succès. La tradition semblait partie pour s'inscrire de façon durable dans Poudlard, et avait été consacrée lorsque le directeur Dumbledore avait accepté de mettre la coupe citrouille dans la salle des trophées, offrant aux élèves un magnifique pied-de-nez contre Rusard qui avait multiplié les heures de colle arbitraires pour se venger des blagueurs. Des septièmes années avait aussi créé un registre demeurant à la bibliothèque, répertoriant les blagues et une photo collective des gagnants. Ce qui avait fait sourire Hermione.

Une nouvelle et étrange routine s'était installée depuis le mélange des tables. Les jaunes, rouges et bleus se mélangeaient dans une ambiance bon enfant, et les déjeuners dans le brouhaha général, liaient de nouvelles amitiés inter-maisons. Conséquence, la bande de Potter fut baptisée les tricolores, les noyaux durs étant Hermione, Ron, Harry mais aussi Justin, Neville, Susan, Padma et Eddie.

D'autres élèves n'était pas tout le temps avec eux mais sympathisaient souvent, suite à leur connexion certains membres. Exane Mason, par exemple, mangeait souvent en leur compangnie mais disparaissait aussi vite à la table des Gryffondors où elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Cléo Barton, devenue entretemps sa meilleure amie.

Su Li fut officiellement intégré à la maison Serdaigle, les garçons de son année ayant arrêté de l'embêter et continuait à glisser dans Poudlard complètement indifférent au reste du monde. Et curieusement, Zacharias Smith et une grande partie de la promo des Poufsouffles se retrouvaient autour de l'anticonformiste. Les Serdaigles et – surprise – les Gryffondors étaient bien plus discrets, mais venaient parfois manger et converser avec la bande des sept agitateurs. Quant aux Serpentards, ils résistaient encore et toujours à l'envahisseur, lançant des regards noirs à ceux qui oseraient s'approcher de leur table verte et argentée, mais personne ne semblait s'en formaliser préférant la compagnie des Poufsouffles.

Car la maison jaune et noir avait reçu une spectaculaire remontée de leur popularité. Vu comme des lâches, ils étaient maintenant respectés suite aux actions téméraires de leur ressortissants lors de la soirée d'Halloween. Quant aux Serdaigles, Hermione, Eddie et Padma contribuaient à briser la glace et à renverser le cliché des aigles froids et hautains. Mais il y avait encore beaucoup de travail…

Alors qu'ils sortaient d'un cours en commun de Botanique, Harry, Ron, Susan, Justin et Neville remontaient les couloirs du château pour aller réviser à la bibliothèque quand ils se virent arrêter par Drago Malefoy et ses sbires, les très intelligents Crabbe et Goyle ( il y a effectivement du sarcasme dans ces derniers mots) :

« - Potter.

\- Malefoy, répliqua l'appelé

Le regard de l'héritier Malefoy glissa sur les camarades d'Harry. Il était en sous-nombre, un aveugle l'aurait senti.

« - Je te défie en duel. Ce soir. »

Susan s'esclaffa. A ses côtés, Neville sourit légèrement, mais un simple regard noir de la part de Malefoy le fît blêmir.

« - T'as quelque chose à redire Bones ?

\- Que dirait-donc ton père ? »

Drago rougit. Les mots de Susan avait fait mouche.

« - C'est pas ton problème. C'est entre Potter et moi.

\- Je serais son témoin, déclara Ron. »

Drago se tourna vers sa cour. Son choix se porta sur :

« - Goyle. Minuit. Salle des trophées. »

Puis il s'éloigna d'un pas dramatique. Susan soupira, et frappa la tête de Ron qui en grimaça.

« - Quoi ?

\- Es-tu stupide ? Tu es un Weasley, tu sais que les duels sont dangereux.

\- Bah à ce niveau Harry et lui pourront s'envoyer des étincelles, il risque rien.

\- C'est d'une grande sagesse Ron, sourcilla Susan.

\- Il mérite une correction, marmonna le roux. »

Harry restait plutôt calme, il se tourna vers Neville qui avait repris des couleurs.

« - Qu'est-ce qui était drôle quand Malefoy m'avait défié ?

\- Il n'a pas utilisé la formule. Ça rend le duel caduc aux yeux de la loi magique, expliqua Neville avec un petit sourire.

\- La formule ?

\- Je te défie, toi et le nom de ta maison blablablabla… intervint Susan Puis un petit serment de sang pour faire en sorte que personne ne revienne sur la promesse. Il doute de rien d'utiliser la tradition des duels et la détourner pour en faire un joujou… c'est pour ça qu'il est stupide.

\- Et que tu as utilisé le nom de son père, compris Harry.

\- Les Malfoy ont dû lui payer des cours d'étiquette, d'histoire de la magie relatif aux lignées etc… Une éducation de la haute société… sourit Susan. Malfoy a pas de chance, il oublie que tu as des amis de nobles familles comme lui. On connait la musique.

\- Tu es d'une noble famille ? s'étonna Justin.

\- La Famille Bones. Ma tante Amélia siège au Magenmagot. Et Neville…

Neville toussota mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas trop parler de cette partie non négligeable de sa vie.

\- La famille Londubat… Ma grand-mère les représente souffla-t-il… Elle ne me le fait jamais oublier.

Ce ton faible termina la conversation. Harry voyant le trouble de son ami, bifurqua sur un chemin bien moins glissant.

« - C'est quoi le Magenmagot ? »

* * *

« - Non, tu n'iras pas dit Hermione d'un ton catégorique.

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est entre Harry et Malefoy, Hermione, dit Padma d'un ton tranquille.

\- C'est stupide. Vous allez perdre des points pour votre maison.

\- Et c'est bien entendu le plus important, s'esclaffa Justin d'un ton goguenard.

Eddie, Padma et Hermione haussèrent les sourcils. Justin laissa échapper une plainte.

« - Chassé le naturel, il revient au galop…

\- Rusard est d'une humeur massacrante. Si il vous attrape… Vous êtes fichus, clama Hermione.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent. La totalité de la bande était assise à une table de la bibliothèque pour étudier leurs devoirs respectifs. Toute la promo de leur année et quelques camarades d'Eddie étaient aussi présents. Quelques Serpentards étaient là, à l'exception de Malefoy et la moitié de son groupe. Théodore Nott étudiait en compagnie de Daphné Greengrass un peu plus éloigné du reste des élèves, sn livre de potions entre les mains. Hermione gronda suite à la réaction du lion et du blaireau.

« - J'abandonne, siffla-t-elle, vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenus.

\- Je peux venir ? sourit Eddie, j'adorerais une balade dans les couloirs au clair de lune…

\- Je croyais que tu voulais pas perdre de points, sourcilla Susan.

\- J'entreprends à changer ma vision du monde, à prendre des risques inconsidérés certes mais mémorables. Nous sommes jeunes qu'une seule fois, déclara Eddie d'une voix inspirée, sous lesgros yeux des Serdaigles.

\- Si tu perds des points, ça va mal aller pour toi, siffla Michael Corner.

\- Mon génie ne le permettra pas.

\- Bande de cinglés, murmura Zacharias à quelques sièges. »

Eddie le salua de la main.

« - Merci mon ami.

\- Ce n'est pas un compliment.

\- ça me touche énormément, répondit Eddie faisant rire la tablée, alors que Mme Pince lui lança un regard noir. »

Ron vit alors le lourd recueil que Susan lisait avec attention et lut la couverture.

« - Historique des grandes familles de Grande-Bretagne. C'est pour les devoirs ?

\- Nan… C'est pour que tu aies un Noël tranquille.

Ron ouvrit grand les yeux incrédules, alors que Justin comprit.

« - Ah… tu recherches si un Weasley était dans une autre maison que Gryffondor.

\- J'ai pas trop d'espoir pour ça, souffla Eddie. Six Weasley sur sept et bam. Rouge.

Susan soupira, alors que Ron se rembrunissait.

« - Je ne trouve pas les détails, j'ai juste les noms. Je n'ai rien trouvé chez les Poufsouffles. Ta famille devrait avoir des registres, Ron.

\- Je crois pas…

\- Toutes les familles au Sang-pur en ont un. Ma famille en a un, Neville aussi…C'est nos arbres généalogiques.

\- Je confirme sourit Padma.

\- Tu es une sang-pure.

\- Les Patil sont influents en Inde, on est la branche britannique.

\- Ma famille est pas riche, souffla Ron.

\- Mais les Weasley restent une très vieille famille lança une voix monotone, ainsi que les Prewetts. Tu devrais avoir ce registre, c'est une pièce importante.

Les tricolores se tournèrent vers celui qui avait prononcé ces mots. Théodore Nott. Sans un bruit, il rangea ses livres et sortit suivi par le groupe des Serpentard laissant un Ron pantois.

« - Il en sait beaucoup sur ta famille, souffla Harry.

\- C'est pas étonnant, résonna la voix d'Ernie Macmillan, Ignatius Nott, un de ses ancêtres a réalisé le registre des Vingt-Huit familles sacrées. C'est suite à ce registre que la famille de Ron a été… blacklistée.

Le silence se tendit. Harry vit qu'il hésitait à employer un autre mot, mais Ron sourit en se replongeant dans ses notes :

« - Nous sommes des traîtres à notre sang ! Youhou ! »

Ernie soupira de soulagement en voyant la réaction de l'anticonformiste et sourit alors que le dîner sonnait.

A 23h45 précises, Ron rejoignit Harry au premier étage. Eddie les attendait aussi, et le Poufsouffle fut surpris de voir que Su avait aussi rejoint la partie. Su le salua respectueusement.

« - J'ai trop dormi, expliqua le jeune asiatique.

Ron était encore surpris car le jeune asiatique ne semblait parler qu'à lui, et plus rarement à Padma. Eddie souriait.

« - Compagnie ! Allons-y ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre compères entrèrent dans la salle des trophées…mais personne n'était là. Harry fronça les sourcils.

« - Etrange… c'est l'heure pourtant.

\- Je crois que notre ami Malefoy nous a joué un mauvais tour, siffla Eddie.

Su hocha la tête. Ron explosa.

« - Cette tête de gnome !

\- Susan a eu raison… regretta Harry.

\- On doit y aller avant que l'autre cinglé nous trouve.

\- Qui ?

\- Rusard, évidemment. Le piège du jeune Malfoy était de toute beauté… Je devrais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Serdaigle style bien évidemment, sourit perfidement Eddie. »

Su hocha encore la tête. Ron secoua la sienne.

« - Rentrons. »

Le groupe des quatre tricolores, traversèrent les couloirs dans le sens inverse, le pas cliuetant sue le pavé. Quand Miss Teigne tomba sur les élèves. Aussi rapidement, ils coururent aussi vite pour échapper à la sale bête.

« - Plus vite, les pressa Ron !

Eddie bondit sur la poignée d'une porte mais Ron la reconnut, ce qui le fit pâlir…

« - NON PAS LA !

\- Tu as vu quelqu'un ma mignonne, résonna une voix bien connue.

\- Pas le choix décida Harry.

\- NOOOON.

\- La ferme Weasley ! répliqua Eddie, On y va ! »

Les quatre garçons se retrouvèrent alors… dans la pièce sombre du troisième étage et entendirent Rusard s'éloigner avec son chat. Mais c'est alors, Su, Harry, et Eddie, rencontrèrent le cerbère qui s'était malheureusement pour eux… réveillé. Ron grattait la porte alors que le Gryffondor et les Serdaigles hurlèrent. Sauf un Serdaigle, car un…

S'approcha de la bête, et commença à chanter à gorge déployée :

« - Un troll, une sirène, et un centaure,

Dansent sous la lune argentée,

Un troll, une sirène et un centaure,

Sentent les fleurs de rosée. »

Contre toute attente, le chien à trois têtes observa curieux, Su qui chantait d'une voix douce. Eddie ouvrit les yeux emplis d'une révélation et enleva ses chaussures qu'il transforma en maracas d'un coup de baguette. Eddie les agitait en accompagnant Su qui chantait… Le chien bailla. Ron joignit la chanson en chantant aussi, alors qu'Harry eut le deuxième maracas.

« - Un troll, une sirène et un centaure,

Tournent en rond dans la forêt,

Un troll, une sirène et un centaure,

File les étoiles sur un collier. »

Le cerbère tomba de sommeil alors sous la berceuse improvisée, et laissa le temps aux jeunes de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

« - Newt Scamander… Merci, marmonna Eddie en s'effondrant dans son lit…. »

* * *

« - ça vous aura servi de leçon sourit Hermione.

\- J'ai soif de vengeance, gronda Eddie.

\- Arrête, le frappa Exane.

\- Tu serais venue !

\- C'est bien pour ça que je te frappe ! Je voulais voir le chien moi aussi !

\- Vous êtes complètement cintrés, se désespéra Justin. »

Le château était en ébullition suite à l'annonce du prochain match de Quidditch, opposant Serpentard à Gryffondor qui aurait lieu dans deux jours. Pour préparer cette rencontre ouvrant la coupe des quatre maisons, Olivier Dubois avait quasiment kidnappé le pauvre Harry et traîné l'infortuné jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch pour l'entraîner comme jamais.

« - Pauvre Harry compatit Susan en voyant le brun partir, entraîné par son capitaine portant une étincelle de pure folie, Dubois ne va vraiment pas le lâcher.

La bande des tricolores était assise à la table des Poufsouffle mais à l'extrémité. Ils étaient tous présents sauf Harry et Su, aux côtés des sixièmes et septièmes années qui mangeaient dans le calme.

\- Le premier match prend le pouls de la Coupe, expliqua Eddie aux côtés de Ron qui se goinfrait de pommes de terre. C'est comme un morceau de musique, si le match est rapide et dynamique, le reste de la coupe sera aligné sur ce tempo.

« - ON S'EN FOUT, nom d'un pitiponk ! Pourquoi un chien à trois têtes est au troisième étage ? Le vieux a pété un boulon ou quoi ? s'exaspéra Exane en faisant presque recracher Hermione qui buvait du jus de citrouille.

\- Le vieux ?

\- Exane le déteste. Bien que je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, expliqua Eddie.

\- Et j'ai bien raison ! Pour un dirlo, notre sécurité est le cadet de ses soucis !

\- Il nous avait dit de ne pas y aller, rappela Padma.

\- Tu dis, ne pense pas à un Botruc à pois jaunes, tu penses à quoi ?

\- Un Botruc à pois jaunes… ? C'est quoi ? demanda Justin

\- Un créature magique qui garde les arbres pour faire les baguettes, récita Hermione. Mais ça n'existe pas un Botruc à pois jaunes.

\- Oui mais tu y penses ! C'est de la psychologie inversée ! Donc si on te dit ne vas pas au troisième étage, toi gamin de onze ans, tu fais quoi ?

\- T'y vas, compris Susan.

Le groupe laissa échapper un son compréhensif, sous les regards blasés des sixièmes et septièmes années.

\- Une porte, répondit une voix endormie. »

Les camarades se tournèrent vers Su qui était penché sur son île flottante.

« - Je vois, réfléchit Justin qui sauçait son assiette de ragoût d'un gros morceau de pain. Le cerbère garde quelque chose.

Il s'interrompit et redressa sa tête effarée vers ses amis.

« - Bous croyez que c'est la porte de l'enfer !? EN DESSOUS DE L'ECOLE ?

\- Mais nooon, c'est une croyance moldue, le rassura Hermione.

\- En tout cas ça garde quelque chose.

\- Ne comptez pas sur moi, pour aller vérifier, gronda Ron. J'y suis allé une fois de trop ! »

Ils décidèrent alors de changer de sujet de conversation, même Exane mis sa curiosité en sourdine et partageait une part de tarte noix de pécan avec Eddie tout en lisant un livre de Runes.

« - C'est pas en troisième année qu'on voit ça ? s'étonna Susan.

\- Tous les Serdaigles ont un an d'avance sur le programme, expliqua Padma, c'est une règle tacite.

\- Bande d'intellos, siffla Ron.

La conversation glissa alors sur le Quidditch, sujet moins dangereux.

« - J'aime beaucoup le Quidditch sourit Neville, Ma grand-mère m'emmène voir un match professionnel une ou deux fois par an avec un de mes oncles.

\- Moi aussi j'y vais en famille apprécia Susan. Qui est-ce que tu supportes ?

\- Ah les Flèches d'Appleby. Leur gardien est fabuleux.

\- Ils ont fait une bonne saison, c'est sûr, approuva Ron. Je supporte les Canons de Chudley.

Eddie faillit s'étouffer avec sa purée.

\- Mais leur saison a été calamiteuse ! Es-tu fou ?

\- C'est quand même une bonne équipe, répliqua Ron piqué au vif.

\- Pas autant que Flaquemare, répondit Eddie. Ah… ça c'est du jeu, poursuivit-il l'air rêveur, on dirait des dragons quand ils attrapent et bouffent sans pitié leur adversaires.

Ce fut le moment qu'Hermione choisit de lever son nez de son livre de Métamorphose.

« - Les dragons existent ? dit-elle les yeux brillants

\- S'ils existent ? s'esclaffa Ron, mon frère Charlie les étudie en Roumanie. C'est un taré mais il adore ça.

\- Ah comment va-t-il ? demanda une voix féminine et enjouée.

Ron s'interrompit et se tourna à sa droite. Une jeune fille plus âgée qu'eux, aux cheveux violets en pétard et le visage pâle en forme de cœur. Elle porte l'uniforme jaune canari et noir de sa maison. Ron se souvenait l'avoir aperçue dans la salle commune mais n'avait jamais osé lui adresser la parole.

« - Ah, Nymphadora sourit Susan. Tu connais Charlie ?

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, bougonna Nymphadora Tonks »

Pour souligner son énervement, ses cheveux devinrent rougeâtres. Hermione glapit alors que Padma sourit appréciant la vision du pouvoir de la jeune Poufsouffle.

\- Tu es une Métamorphomage ? demanda Padma d'une voix tranquille.

\- Vraiment ? s'excita Eddie. La chance !

La joie des jeunes élèves fit rougir Tonks, mais elle revint à une couleur plus bleuâtre pour ses cheveux.

« - Oui. Je peux me changer à volonté, explique-t-elle à Justin qui était véritablement perdu suite à sa nature de Né-Moldu.

\- Charlie va bien sourit Ron.

\- Dis-lui bonjour de ma part alors, rit Tonks. Il me manque beaucoup, c'était un très bon ami. C'est lui qui m'a appris à voler. Enfin mieux.

Ron sourit largement et promit de lui donner l'adresse de Charlie en Roumanie à Tonks, alors qu'elle quitta la table.

« - Elle est en septième année expliqua Susan.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu la connaisses ?

\- Elle est la médiatrice des septièmes années. Elle contrebalance la folie de Truman et la sévérité de Lydia.

\- J'ai entendu gronda Truman à quelques sièges.

La bande explosa de rire.

Et enfin le jour du match arriva. Les tricolores s'étaient évidemment rangés du côté d'Harry. Hermione, Padma et Su était arrivés avec une belle banderole rouge écarlate, représentant la peinture d'un vif d'or en mouvement et un éclair foudroyant. La peinture bougeait ce qu'avait fait remarquer Harry, les joues rouges de remerciement.

« - Su nous a appris, sa sœur est une artiste reconnue en Chine.

\- Tu as une sœur ? S'exclama Eddie

\- Et un chien. Il s'appelle Verone.

-…

Justin et Ron s'échangèrent un regard. Su s'était intégré à leur bande mais il était toujours impossible de le saisir. Le jeunes amis avait donc pris des fanions aux couleurs de Gryffondor, et se séparèrent d'Harry qui avait rejoint le reste de son équipe.

 **Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt :=)**


	8. Chapter 08 : Souaffle et Contrecoups

**Ohoohoh, je me suis rendue compte que je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews du chapitre 06 ! Vu qu'il n'y a pas de questions, je dirais juste un ENORME MERCI ! Je savais qu'Halloween vous plairait ! C'est un chapitre que je voulais absolument faire et qui représente le genre d'humour décalé et fou que j'aimerais développer ! Le challenge c'est de bien respecter la trame principale (ou presque car des pairings vont changer :p) tout en injectant mon humour** **Sachez que j'ai bien reçu les questions via MP, et une revient souvent c'est à propos d'Exane.**

 **Alors Exane comme je l'ai expliqué est un OC que j'ai créé pour le Multivers- Parfum basé sur la fanfiction le Parfum des Arums d'Ywena et la saga du renouveau. Or j'aime TELLEMENT ce personnage que je n'ai fait une partie intégrante de ma version d'Harry Potter. Elle est La « Carrie » du renouveau. Un personnage OC qui prend une véritable dimension au fil du temps. Tout ce que j'ai développé pour elle dans ma fanfiction Marchands de Secrets ne sera pas dans le Quatuor, mais il y aura des clins d'œil. Bref, j'espère que vous l'aimez car moi je l'adore. Je vois aussi un consensus pour Ron, Su et Eddie. Haha ! Merci !**

Chapitre 08 : Souaffle et contrecoups.

« - Mais enfin puisqu'on te dit que ce jeu est simple à comprendre, Justin ! s'exaspéra Ron.

\- Permet moi d'en douter ! Je vois des tas de problèmes dans la logique sorcière depuis que j'ai mis les pieds dans ce château, et le Quidditch est la cerise sur le gâteau, répondit Justin en haussant un sourcil.

La bandes des tricolores était au grand complet dans les tribunes de Gryffondor pour soutenir leur ami Harry Potter, qui jouait son premier match de Quidditch contre les Serpentards. Eddie, grognon s'était forcé à se peinturlurer la tête de rouge et or, sous les regards hilares des élèves de sa promotion, et l'éclat de malice d'Exane qui avait un fanion à la main :

« - Plus jamais, promis Eddie Carmichael.

\- Mais oui, sourit Exane.

Celle-ci était aux côtés de la fameuse Cléo Barton, sa meilleure amie sang-mêlé faisant partie de Gryffondor, finalement introduite au groupe d'amis. Sa peau pâle comme la neige tranchait avec ses longs cheveux couleur caramel. Elle avait un sourire aux lèvres, et tous comprenaient pourquoi elle et Exane étaient amies. Elles étaient toutes les deux empreintes de la même folie. Eddie, Exane, Cléo et un Poufsouffle nommé Sebastian Norris donnaient des cheveux blancs aux professeurs et camarades de leur promo. Agitateurs, ils n'avaient de cesse de déclencher des conflits, et rendaient parfois les cours invivables. Le génie d'Eddie et Exane résidait dans le fait qu'ils savaient s'arrêter avant la perte de points immédiate et naviguer à vue. Mais c'est une autre histoire, revenons aux autres membres des Tricolores :

« - Mais ce n'est pas Smith de l'autre côté ?! s'écria Seamus Finnigan.

Effectivement, Zacharias Smith observait la tribune des Gryffondors d'un air goguenard depuis celle des Serpentards aux côtés de l'inébranlable Théodore Nott. Malefoy gloussait agitant son propre fanion vert et argent.

« - Le traitre… gronda Ron.

\- Voyons, il a le droit d'avoir des préférences calma Padma.

Ron se contenta de bougonner sous le regard d'Hermione qui secoua la tête. Su était aussi présent, mais semblait plus concentré sur la vue du ciel que ce qu'il se passait sur le terrain.

« - Il ne va pas pleuvoir, lança-t-il.

\- Encore heureux, s'exclama Ron. Il ne manquerait plus que ça !

\- Gryffondor est donné gagnant à 1 sur 3. C'est serré, murmura une voix derrière les Tricolores.

Hermione se tourna instantanément vers le garçon qui avait prononcé ces mots qu'elle avait reconnu comme Cormac McLaggen, dans la même promo qu'Eddie.

« - Les paris sont interdits par le règlement, s'insurgea-t-elle.

\- Allez Granger sourit McLaggen, vit un peu !

\- Je vais te dénoncer, menaça-t-elle.

\- Dénonce les jumeaux alors, c'est eux qui tiennent la boutique sourit plus largement Cormac.

Ron se tourna alors vers l'idiot.

« - Toi, tu vas avoir des problèmes.

Cormac perdit des couleurs et son sourire arrogant. Les jumeaux étaient connus pour leur farces vengeresse très effectives. Susan préféra s'aventurer dans des terres moins dangereuses.

« - Au fait, Justin, pourquoi tu dis que le Quidditch n'a aucun sens ?

\- Encore ?! Ne le lance pas sur ça, supplia Ron

\- Bonne question Susan, et je vais y répondre dans…

Mais Justin se vit interrompu par les tests micros de Lee Jordan qui était assis à sa place de commentateur de Quidditch sous le regard d'Eddie qui secouait la tête.

« - y'a un réel souci avec la déontologie journalistique, souffla Eddie alors que Lee commençait à introduire le match avec passion.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Susan curieuse

\- Le mec commente un match Gryffondor - Serpentard alors qu'il est un Gryffondor. C'est un grave problème d'éthique.

\- Vu comme ça… pensait Susan

\- Tu exagères, siffla Cléo. Il a toujours été impartial-

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu es une Gryffondor ! Regarde-ça de la perspective d'un Serpentard !

\- Non merci. Les verts et argent peuvent bouffer de la bouse de dragon, gronda Cléo.

Eddie leva les mains au ciel.

« - Je rêve d'un monde où les Gryffondors et Serpentards pourront se rouler une pelle sans craindre de se faire tuer dans les couloirs.

\- QUOI ? hurla Ron.

\- Ouvre ton esprit, Weasley.

\- Je suis soudainement très fatigué, soupira Justin.

\- Et le match a pas encore commencé, sourit narquoisement Neville.

Tous (sauf Su qui en a rien à battre) se tournèrent vers lui. Neville rougit, et fut sauvé par l'introduction des joueurs.

« - Alicia Spinnett, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell introduisit Lee Jordan avec enthousiasme. Le trio dévastateur des poursuiveurs de Gryffondors !

Les trois poursuiveuses furent accueillis sous les vivats de la tribune rouge et or, et un Eddie Carmichael qui secouait la tête, complètement blasé.

« - Fred et Georges Weasley, batteurs et légendaires blagueurs de Poudlard !

\- C'est impartial ça pour vous ? s'exaspéra Eddie

\- Chut, le rappela à l'ordre Exane.

\- Le bloqueur humain et capitaine, Olivier Dubois !

Olivier concentré entra sur le terrain sous les applaudissements de la tribune et la moitié du stade.

« - Et enfin, le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle, Harry Potter !

\- Bravo. La pression est là maintenant, siffla Eddie.

\- Ferme-là et applaudit, lança Susan. OUAIS HARRY !

Les tricolores (Sauf Su… mais franchement qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?) applaudirent à tout rompre et sifflaient pour encourager leur ami.

« - Puis l'équipe de Serpentard. Flint, Pucey…

\- TU VOIS s'écria Eddie, c'est du favoritisme !

\- Tu trouves ? sourit Cléo.

Eddie se tourna vers elle, puis le reste de ses amis, et une idée fulgurante lui traversa l'esprit. Il pointa sa baguette sur son cou. Hermione poussa un petit cri.

« - Tu ne vas pas o-

\- MARCUS FLINT, hurla la voix d'Eddie qui remplissait le stade, le faucon de Serpentard, 27 victoires d'affilée, meilleur buteur du championnat depuis sa troisième année !

\- Mr. Carmichael, fulminait le professeur McGonagall, alors que la tribune de Serpentard lui faisait une standing ovation.

Le professeur Rogue avait un rictus aux lèvres, et les Gryffondors étaient partagés entre la surprise et la tentation de le jeter hors des tribunes. Bien sûr, ce serait un crime.

« - Adrian Pucey et ce type dont je ne connais pas le nom…

\- Urquhart ABRUTI, hurla un Serpentard !

\- Merci mec ! Bref, les deux ailiers de l'attaque dévastatrice des verts et argent.

Hurlement de la tribune des serpents. Quelques Gryffondors essayaient de s'emparer de la baguette d'Eddie, alors que Ron se lamentait entre ses mains, rouge de honte. Susan était morte de rire avec Justin, et Exane calmait Cléo qui voulait balancer une patate à la figure de leur ami. Le chaos était observé par l'équipe de Gryffondor qui voletait à une vingtaine de mètres du sol. Harry et les jumeaux étaient morts de rire tombant presque de leurs balais respectifs.

« - Mr. Carmichael, veuillez cesser sur le champ ! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall, nous avons déjà un commentateur, et…

\- Et quel commentateur, cracha Eddie, je n'ai jamais vu un journaliste aussi partial !

\- T'as dit quoi tête de troll ? s'indigna Lee Jordan

\- Mr. Jordan…

\- J'ai dit ce que j'ai dit, espèce de débile congénital !

\- Merlin, riait Susan.

\- MR. CARMICHAEL, UNE SEMAINE DE RETENUE et 35 points en moins !

La tribune des Serdaigles hurla de désespoir de concert.

\- COMMENT ? glapit Eddie, pour avoir donné un peu de justice dans l'antre du sport qui nous anime tous !? Je suis déçu par votre comportement, professeur McGonagall.

\- Il a pas dit ça, s'effara Justin

\- J'en ai bien peur, ajouta Ron, complètement blasé.

\- DEUX SEMAINES, rugit McGonagall et ne répondez pas Mr. Jordan, car vous avez aussi une semaine de retenue ! Maintenant, que les deux équipes se mettent en place. Mme Bibine sifflez afin que ce match de malheur puisse commencer.

Les dernières paroles du professeur McGonagall déclenchèrent une vague de protestations noyées sous les rires et les applaudissements. Voyant les regards noirs des Gryffondors, Eddie choisit de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

« - Personne ne respecte mon génie ! Je m'en vais comme un prince !

\- C'est ça, casses-toi, fulminait Seamus Finnigan, alors que les Tricolores riaient.

Le match commença. Lee avait bien du mal à reprendre son calme, mais la passion du jeu reprit ses droits :

« - Spinnet, Johnson… Spinnet encore, Bell, le TIR ! Bloqué par Bletchey, dommage les fil- euh…

Le regard noir de McGonagall le dissuada de faire du chauvinisme.

« - Le souffle est repris par Urquhat, qui passe à Pucey… Ooouh, il était violent ce Cognard envoyé par un des jumeaux Weasley, Fred ou Georges c'est selon… Souaffle repris par Johnson, mais bloquée par… Flint, d'une violente charge !

Les gryffondors hurlèrent à la faute, mais le jeu continuait. Dean Thomas s'égosillait avec un tissu rouge :

« - Carton rouge !

\- Y'a pas de carton rouge dans le Quidditch, bougonna Ron… c'est quoi, d'ailleurs?

\- Au football, quand il y a des fautes violentes, on exclut le joueur purement et simplement, expliqua Justin, ravi de placer un mot de bon sens moldu.

Dean se tourna vers le Poufsouffle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« - Tu supportes qu'elle équipe ?

\- Quelle question ! Manchester United, bien sûr !

\- Tope-là !

Les deux enfants de moldus se topèrent la main en rigolant.

« - Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi il y a un attrapeur dans le quidditch, sourit Dean.

\- TU VOIS ? explosa Justin en se tournant vers Ron, je te l'avais dit ! ça n'a aucun sens !

\- Et comment tu comptes arrêter un match sans Vif D'Or ? s'insurgea le roux

\- Euh… UN CHRONO ? Deux périodes de 45 minutes de jeu comme au foot !

\- On a toujours fait comme ça, répondit Ron sur la défensive.

\- C'est une raison stupide !

Ils furent interrompus par un but de l'équipe de Gryffondor qui ouvre le score. Pris par la clameur ils levèrent leur bras, et se reconcentrèrent sur le jeu.

« - Urquhat, Flint… Urquhat, Pucey qui fonce, il tire… MAIS DUBOIS BLOQUE !

La tribune des Gryffondors était en délire ! Harry par contre, cherche toujours le vif.

« - Une fois un match a duré trois jours en coupe du monde. C'était magnifique… soupir Ron rêveur.

\- Et comment ils ont fait pour les joueurs ? demanda Justin.

\- Ils ont des remplaçant t'inquiètes, expliqua Susan.

\- Flint tire, et BUT !

Ron laissa échapper une plainte alors que les autres Tricolores applaudirent fair-play.

« - C'était un beau but, apprécia Hermione.

\- Regardez Harry, hurla un voix féminine que Ron reconnut comme celle de Lavande Brown.

Les souffles furent retenus. Harry semblait avoir perdu le contrôle de son balai, mais tous pouvaient voir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Hermione, et tous les tricolores pâlirent. Susan se reprit la première :

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il passe ?

\- Le balai est contrôlé à distance, répondit Padma en tournant la tête de tous les côtés. Quelqu'un triche dans le stade !

\- Mais il est trop haut, bégaya Neville, ça pourrait le tuer.

\- Hermione, glapit Padma.

\- Je cherche, je cherche, dit la jeune fille en cherchant du regard, qui pourrait jeter ce sort.

\- Il faut provoquer une commotion, ordonna Padma en sortant sa baguette. Ça rompra la concentration du lanceur de sorts.

Ron lança un regard noir à Malefoy qui aimait un peu trop la vision d'Harry se battant pour sa vie et fut surpris de voir le blond prit à parti par Théodore Nott qui lui lança une froide réflexion. Ron se promit de demander des détails à Zacharias Smith sitôt qu'il reviendra dans la salle commune.

« - Ron, appela Padma cours dans la tribune de Poufsouffle et lance une explosion dans le ciel !

\- T'es pas bien ! tout le monde va paniquer !

\- C'est exactement ce que je cherche ! Et il semblerait que Daniel Morris a des feux d'artifices fabriqué par tes frères sur lui.

\- QUOI ? Merlin…

Hermione vit alors le professeur Rogue qui ne quittait pas Harry du regard en marmonnant des incantations. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et elle quitta la tribune pour se diriger vers celle des professeurs. Neville la suivit dans la foulée.

Ron courut comme un dératé jusqu'à la tribune des jaunes et noirs, accueilli par Summers.

« - Hey, anti-conformiste !

\- Où est Daniel ?

\- Juste là mais..

Ron se précipita vers l'inventeur.

\- Je sais que tu as des feux d'artifices sur toi, mes frères t'en ont en vendu hier soir.

\- Cette maison est trop bavarde, regretta Daniel.

\- Donne les moi !

\- Quoi ! Mais..

Ron ne lui donna pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il se saisit du pétard et d'un coup de baguette lança la charge dans les airs et l'explosa en vol.

La foule hurla de frayeur, mais le balai d'Harry cessa de vibrer, car au même moment…

Quelqu'un en la personne d'Hermione avait mis le feu à la tribune des professeurs qui éteignaient la robe du professeur rogue.

Dans la confusion la plus totale, Harry remonta sur son balai, et se lança à la poursuite du vif d'or qu'il avait remarqué… D'un piqué spectaculaire, il redressa à la dernière minute et se tint en équilibre sur son balai décidé à attraper le vif à quelques centimètres de son visage… Malheureusement, il perdit sa balance et tomba.

La foule retint son souffle. Harry semblait sur le point de vomir.

« - C'est le sort tu crois ? s'inquiéta Susan.

Mais ses doutes furent effacés alors que le vif d'or sortit de la bouche d'Harry Potter. Un moment de flottement précéda le hurlement de joie des supporters. Flint, fulminait en hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre, que ce n'était pas valable. Mais qu'importe… Gryffondor remportait la victoire ! Les jumeaux faisaient des loopings de joie. Angeline, Alicia et Katie se précipitèrent vers Harry pour l'étreindre et l'embrasser sur les joues. La foule était en délire. Ron, Susan, Eddie dans son coin, Neville, Exane, Cléo, Justin et tous les autres, sautaient en hurlant de joie.

Le sourire d'Harry fut si grand qu'il complétait la journée emplie de soleil…

« - Bon, là c'est grave. C'est bien pour la victoire.. bravo Harry, félicitations

\- Merci Eddie sourit le susnommé.

\- Mais on a un problème les gens. Quelqu'un a jeté un sort sur le balai d'Harry manifestement pour lui briser son squelette d'une chute dangereuse.

\- Merci pour l'image, Carmichael grinça Ron.

Le noyau dur des tricolores, Eddie, Susan, Padma, Hermione, Ron, Harry et Neville, étaient tous rassemblés dans une salle de classe vide durant leur temps libre avant le dîner.

Exane était occupée avec Cléo, Su se promenait on ne sait où, et Justin était le maître pour éviter les problèmes :

« - Vous vous êtes retrouvés dans la même pièce qu'un Cerbère prêts à vous bouffer. Je ne rentre pas dans cette histoire, avait-il dit. »

Ainsi soit-il les 7 tricolores, se retrouvèrent pour discuter de « l'incident ».

« - Hermione voulait partager une information ?

\- Et bien, je pense que le professeur Rogue est celui qui a ensorcelé le balai d'Harry.

Un silence de mort suivit cette déclaration. Susan fut la première à rompre le silence, d'un ton apaisant :

« - Hermione… Tu es sûre que… ?

\- J'ai tout lu sur les sorts ! Les signes étaient là !

Eddie lui jeta un coup d'œil.

\- Incantation ?

\- Il marmonnait.

\- Regard fixe sur la cible ? ajouta Padma

\- Il ne cillait pas.

\- Baguette en vue ? continua Eddie

\- Non.. mais ça pourrait être un informulé, ou il pourrait l'avoir dissimulée.

\- On n'est pas sûrs qu'il ensorcelait Harry pour le faire tomber. Il pouvait essayer de le sauver, suggéra Susan.

Harry éclata d'un rire sans joie.

« - Il me déteste. Selon Hagrid, c'est parce que je ressemble trop à mon père. Ils ne s'entendaient pas dans le temps.

\- Ah… soupira Eddie, c'est une légende urbaine.

\- Mais même s'il détestait ton père, c'est pas une raison suffisante ! gronda Susan

\- Il fait de la vie d'Harry un véritable enfer, rappela Neville. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

\- Rogue est un sale type, mais lui faire un procès sans preuves irréfutables c'est de l'absence de bon sens, renvoya Susan.

\- Susan, s'insurgea Hermione, je l'ai vu !

\- Non tu l'as vu jeter un sort sans en déterminer les effets. Il pouvait très bien sauver la vie d'Harry !

\- Il a un mobile, dit Neville.

\- Il déteste tous les mômes de Poudlard, excepté sa maison, cria presque Susan, dont la voix fit se ratatiner tout le monde sauf Hermione qui la défiait du regard.

Le volcan était relâché.

« - Je l'ai vu, insista Hermione.

\- La justice s'exerce des deux sens, Hermione. Et tu es une Serdaigle, je croyais que la logique froide faisait partie de vos attributs ?

\- Non ça c'est les Serpentards, sourit Eddie. On est juste des encyclos ambulantes.

\- Ben voyons, marmonna Ron.

Harry se rembrunit ce qui qui calma Susan. Elle soupira.

« - Je dis juste qu'il nous faut plus de preuves. Des gens innocents sont envoyés à Azkaban car ils n'ont pas eu de procès équitables.

\- Donc pour Rogue ? demanda Neville d'une voix timide.

\- Il reste un suspect, sourit Susan. Noël approche donc je vous conseille de le suivre, de faire un rapport de ses actes et de ramener ce que vous avez.

\- C'est un bon plan, approuva Padma.

Hermione, Harry, et Ron se regardèrent et soupirèrent de concert.

« - Bon d'accord. »

Les semaines filèrent aussi vite qu'un Comète 260, et les vacances de Noël sonnèrent enfin. Eddie rentrait chez lui, comme Exane qui souhaitait voir son petit frère, et Su qui partait rejoindre sa sœur en Chine. Hermione voyait aussi ses parents, comme Justin Finch-Fletchey, et Padma Patil. Susan ne pouvait passer outre ses obligations, mais Neville refusa de voir sa grand-mère ce qui fit sourire tout le monde. Neville prenait de l'assurance en leur compagnie. Ron avait finalement décidé de rester à Poudlard car ses parents et sa sœur rendaient visite à son frère Charlie en Roumanie. Le blaireau était donc resté avec deux lions.

« - ça me fait penser, dit Harry, y-at-il une règle contre laquelle tu ne peux pas entrer dans notre salle commune ?

Il demandait cela à Ron en jouant contre lui aux échecs sorciers, alors que Neville lisait un livre de botanique.

\- Je ne crois pas que les autres seraient enchantés de voir un Poufsouffle chez nous, souffla Neville.

\- Allez ! Il n'a pas besoin d'entendre le mot de passe, en plus y'a presque personne à Noël.

\- Si tu me fais visiter sourit Ron, je te fais venir dans la mienne pour la fête du Nouvel an !

\- Tope-là !

Le blaireau et le lion topèrent sous le sourire du Londubat, et revinrent à leur partie d'échecs.

« - C'est génal rigola Ron, je suis sûr que même mes frères n'ont jamais vu ma salle commune.

\- ça, petit frère..

\- C'est un défi..

\- Que nous relevons !

Ron découvrit les jumeaux qui souriait leurs écharpes rouge et or autour de leurs cous frêles.

« - Si vous ne connaissez pas le mot de passe précisément vous allez avoir une mauvaise surprise, sourit Ron, goguenard.

\- Défi…

\- Accepté ! »

Ils coururent alors vers la porte de la Grande salle sous les rires des trois premières années.


	9. Chapter 09: Noyez Joël!

Chapitre 09 : Noyez Joël !

« - Hey, Ron, appela Truman tes frères sont à la porte de la salle commune.

\- Ne leur ouvrez pas, ils veulent craquer le code et sont loin de savoir ce qui les attendent.

-… tu aimes ça, hein ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée, sourit l'anticonformiste. »

Le préfet sourit avec la même étincelle de malice et quitta la salle. L'atelier était calme et serein, de la musique sorcière s'infiltrait par le poste radio que Jonas avait réparé en début d'année. Ron était assis sur un fauteuil, et lisait un livre provenant de la bibliothèque des Poufsouffles. Celui-ci avait été étonné de découvrir de la fiction moldue en plus de livres de cours ou d'approfondissement. Sous les conseils, ou plutôt l'obligation de Susan, il prit un livre pas très fourni écrit par un dénommé Road Dahl nommé le Bon Gros Géant.

S'esclaffant à cause des erreurs incroyables des moldus sur le sujet des géants, il était d'autant plus surpris qu'il se vit captivé par le livre. C'était donc dans le calme, que Ron lisait sur un vieux fauteuil jaune canari, alors que Jonas travaillait sur une machine moldue qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. L'objet était divisé en deux parties, avec des boutons, et une partie arrondie. Ron fronça les sourcils.

« - C'est un téléphone, lança Jonas.

\- Un quoi ?

\- Si t'es aussi curieux, envisage Etudes des Moldus en troisième année, sourit Daniel en entrant dans la salle. Salut, Ron.

Ron serra la main du nouveau venu, qui rejoignait son frère. Sur la mezzanine, une jeune fille de 4ème année nommée Kalie, arrosait les plantes en sifflotant.

\- Il y a de nouveaux cours en troisième année ? se désespéra le roux.

\- Des options. Divination, études de runes, arithmancie, soin aux créatures magiques et Etudes de Moldus. Moi et Jonas, on prend études de Moldus et études de Runes. C'est vital pour nos inventions.

\- Je vois… et à quoi ça sert un télécône ?

\- téléphone, corrigea Jonas.

Jonas releva sa tête. Il portait des loupes aux yeux qui lui donnait un air comique.

« - ça permet d'appeler les personnes à distance, expliqua Jonas. Les moldus ont des téléphones dans chaque maison pour avoir des conversations sans bouger de chez eux.

\- Il ne peuvent pas envoyer un hibou ?

\- ça prendrait plus de temps, s'esclaffa Daniel, le téléphone c'est immédiat. On a un équivalent dans notre monde, mais c'est hyper cher, seul les familles nobles peuvent se le permettre.

Ron haussa un sourcil, il ne voyait pas l'équivalent.

\- Le miroir double-sens, Ron, rit Jonas.

Ron rougit face à son ignorance, mais vit que les frères Morris ne voyaient aucune malice.

« - Enfin, bref, je suis en train de le modifier pour qu'il puisse marcher dans les murs de Poudlard. Imagine si on avait un téléphone dans chaque salle commune des quatre maisons, et un dans les apparts des préfets en chef ? On aurait plus besoin de courir les kilomètres de couloirs pour rien ! s'impatienta Jonas.

\- Kilomètres… tu exagères, sourit Daniel

\- En tout cas, ça sera vachement utile.

\- Mais comment vous allez faire, demanda Kalie en descendant la mezzanine. L'électricité ne marche pas à Poudlard.

\- L'elec… quoi ?

\- L'électricité Ron, répéta Daniel, c'est une énergie que les moldus utilisent pour faire marcher leurs appareils. C'est comme… la foudre.

\- Il utilisent la foudre ! Mais comment ?

\- Science. Ils pallient leur manque de magie par des moyens détournés, et ça donne des inventions formidables ! Pour répondre à ta question Kalie, pourquoi crois-tu qu'on ait pris runes en option ?

\- Pas sûr que le téléphone va canaliser l'énergie des runes.

\- On trouvera un moyen. »

La conversation s'arrêta là, car un éclat de rire vint de la salle commune. Ron, les deux Morris et Kalie se regardèrent et rejoignirent le reste de leurs camarades. Ils furent surpris de trouver les jumeaux Weasley, Harry et Neville, dégoulinants de vinaigre de la tête aux pieds. Fred et Georges aperçurent leur petit frère :

« - C'est complètement génial ! s'exclama Fred

\- On devrait avoir ce mécanisme pour notre salle commune, regretta Georges.

\- si ça arrive, je devrais me prendre deux à trois douches par jour, marmonna Neville.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, les gryff ? demanda Daniel

\- Nous avons été invités par notre très cher frère à visiter son antre, sourit Fred.

\- NON. J'ai juste invité Harry et Neville ! Et c'était pour la fête du nouvel an.

\- On a été traînés par eux, sourit Harry contrit.

\- Et la famille ? Tu nous déçois Ronnie, répondit Georges faussement blessé.

Ron grogna pour toute réponse. Gabriel Truman hésita puis finalement rendit les armes.

« - Bon puisque que c'est Noël, on vous laisse entrer, soupira-t-il. Les salles de bains sont au bout du couloir, y'a des serviettes propres, j'appelle un elfe pour vous sécher les fringues.

\- J'adore les Poufsouffles pour leur formidable hospitalité, apprécia Fred sous les rires des jaunes et noirs.

\- On veut le retour de baguette ! sourit Truman, j'ai toujours rêvé de voir votre salle commune.

\- Marché conclu, on fait une soirée demain, alors ramenez-vous ! dirent les jumeaux en même temps.

Les Poufsouffles poussèrent un hourra collectif et brandirent leurs jus de citrouilles et leurs biéraubeurres.

« - Il est 3h de l'après-midi… soupira Ron.

\- Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour faire la fête, Weasley s'exclama Daniel. Ça tombe bien, je voulais faire une pause.

\- Bande de barges, il se tourna vers ses frères, Percy va vous tuer vous le savez ça ?

\- T'inquiètes, sourit Fred avec malice.

Harry, Neville et les jumeaux passèrent alors l'après-midi en compagnie des Poufsouffles, qui ne les déçurent pas. Suite au caractère inédit de leur présence entre leurs murs, ils foncèrent vers quatre heures en cuisines pour chercher une collation. Puis le groupe de musique de la maison, appelé les Licorines, improvisa un petit concert. Harry partagea alors sa science de la musique moldue, et discuta longuement avec Daniel et Jonas qui lui posèrent des tas de questions sur sa culture :

« - J'adorerais écouter du rock ou du pip-pop, s'exclama Jonas.

\- Hip-hop corrigea Harry.

\- Ramènes tes disses, on les fera écouter.

\- Avec quoi ? intervint Kalie, je rappelle que l'électricité ne marche pas entre les murs de Poud-

\- De Poudlard finit Ron. C'est dingue on croirait entendre Hermione.

Harry et Neville rirent de bon cœur. Neville avait eu les yeux qui brillaient en découvrant les plantes secrètes de la mezzanine des Poufsouffles. En voyant sa passion, Gabriel lui donna l'autorisation de venir plus souvent pour les étudier.

« - ça ne m'étonne pas que le professeur Chourave t'apprécie autant sourit-il.

\- Merci… bégaya Neville. »

Il dit alors qu'il voulait être réparti à Poufsouffle mais que le choixpeau avait refusé en bloc.

« - Soi-disant, que j'étais un pur gryffondor… Je ne ressens pas ça moi, murmura Neville.

\- S'il t'a forcé, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison, sourit Harry.

\- Bah… »

Harry et Neville ont été rapidement adoptés au terme de la journée. Tous les Poufsouffles appréciait Neville et sa passion pour les plantes, sa gentillesse étant une qualité qu'ils aimaient chez les membres de leur propre maison. Quant à Harry il restait le Survivant, et cela lui donnait un certain avantage.

Ron avait eu la bénédiction de Gabriel et des Poufsouffles présents pour apprendre le mot de passe à Harry et Neville. Les jumeaux avaient déjà disparu pour un de leur mauvais coups, donc Ron était assez serein.

Trois jours passèrent et Noël était enfin là. Neville et Harry laissèrent échapper un cri de joie en découvrant les cadeaux au pied du sapin de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Neville était d'autant plus surpris de voir qu'Harry ne s'attendait pas à recevoir des cadeaux. Il ne fit aucun commentaire ce qu'Harry remercia d'un sourire. Neville était comme Harry très au fait du manque de tact des gens. Il ne posait pas de questions. Il attendait qu'on veuille bien lui raconter. En déchirant le papier kraft des cadeaux Neville apprit qu'Harry et lui partageait presque le même anniversaire.

« - Je n'aurais aucune raison pour l'oublier, sourit le lion.

Harry répondit d'un grand sourire et découvrit ses cadeaux. Ron lui avait offert un pull à la Weasley, vert avec un H, et un jeu d'échecs à la sorcière. Hermione un livre sur le Quidditch avec des idées de feintes et de techniques très utiles. Eddie lui avait offert une peluche en forme de vif-d'or qui voletait dans la salle, idée qu'il a eue d'Exane d'après son petit mot. Neville lui offrit un géranium d'envie, une fleur qui embaumait les odeurs favorites de son propriétaire. Harry sentait l'odeur de la tarte de la rhubarbe embaumer dans la salle.

Susan avait repoussé les limites en offrant à Harry un rouleau de parchemin sur lequel il découvrit… son arbre généalogique avec tous les noms des Potter. Harry balbutia de plaisir, et attrapa une plume pour envoyer une lettre de remerciement à son amie.

Harry avait le cœur gonflé par l'émotion, puis découvrit le cadeau de Neville. Une fleur rouge écarlate sentant la tarte à la rhubarbe. Puis finalement, il ouvrit le dernier cadeau sans étiquette ou lettre. Les regards de Neville et Harry s'éclairaient en découvrant le présent.

* * *

« - Une cape d'invisibilité ? La chance s'exclama Ron.

Les trois amis étaient assis sur leurs sièges au banquet de Noël et avait passé la soirée à rire en voyant leurs professeurs se prêter au jeu. Ils étaient assis aux côtés des frères Morris en grande discussion avec Kalie et Gabriel Truman. Ron ne parlait pas très fort pour éviter de se faire entendre par ses frères, mais Percy mangeait aux cotés de Pénélope, et les jumeaux s'esclaffaient en jouant avec leurs pétards.

« - On pourra surveiller Rogue, murmura Harry.

\- Il vous faudra être discret, Rogue peut vous entendre…

\- Ah ! Susan m'a appris le sort de la bulle de silence, sourit Ron. Ça a été utile durant nos blagues à Halloween.

\- Malin, apprécia Harry. »

Les trois compères décidèrent se faire des roulements. Harry y alla avec Ron, puis avec Neville, et enfin Ron avec Neville pour être plus discrets.

Harry et Ron se promenèrent dans les couloirs nocturnes en suivant Rogue et se virent déçus de constater que rien ne semblait louche, la première nuit. Ron inquiet entendit pourtant des pas.

« - Sûrement Rusard. Par la barbe de Merlin, c'est Noël, grommela-t-il, il ne pourrait pas faire une pause ?

Harry retint un rire, et les deux amis se retrouvèrent dans une salle. Avec un grand miroir en son centre.

Ron découvrit la coupe de quidditch entre ses mains… Harry, sa famille entière. Plus tard quand ils entrainèrent Neville devant le miroir, ils furent choqués de voir le garçon pleurer doucement. Neville refusa de dire ce qu'il voyait, et Ron et Harry respectèrent son silence.

Harry passa ses vacances à aller dans la salle du miroir, et revint un soir en disant que Dumbledore avait déplacé la glace. Et puis finalement, la dernière soirée, Harry aperçut Rogue menacer Quirrell, ce qui était une preuve affligeante.

Les deux lions et le blaireau racontèrent alors toute leur aventure à leurs complices. L'expression de Susan devint sombre alors qu'Harry lui livra son observation :

« - Mais t'apprécies Rogue ou quoi ? rouspéta Ron.

\- Il est dur, mais c'est un bon prof tempéra Susan. C'est juste que ça m'embête aussi qu'un membre du corps enseignant en veuille à la peau d'Harry.

\- Il faut en parler à Dumbledore, décida Hermione

\- Et dire quoi ? siffla Eddie, on est des gosses il nous ne prendra pas au sérieux.

\- Mais il croit Harry ! répliqua Ron.

\- On a pas de preuve outre un témoin oculaire répondit Susan.

\- Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes d'aller voir les procès de ta tante, Susan, soupira Neville.

Susan rougit.

« - Vous savez que j'ai raison, persista-t-elle.

Le groupe soupira. Effectivement, elle avait raison.

« - Rassemblons les informations, décida Harry. On a un chien, qui garde quelque chose. Rogue qui veut s'emparer de ce quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ce quelque chose ? se demanda Hermione

\- Vachement précieux j'imagine. Mais quelle idée de le garder dans une école, siffla Eddie ! Gringotts serait bien plus sûr ! Les gobelins ne sont pas sympas mais hyper compétents !

C'est alors qu'Harry laissa échapper une exclamation faisant sursauter le groupe. Il expliqua alors que lui et Hagrid étaient passés dans la banque à un autre coffre pour avoir le paquet. Padma ouvrit grand les yeux quand Harry lui dit le numéro du coffre.

« - Ce coffre a été forcé quelques jours après, sourit Padma sous les regards approbateurs d'Hermione et Eddie.

\- Comment tu le sais ? sourcilla Ron

\- C'était dans le journal.

\- Et vous vous rappelez de ça ?

\- On est des Serdaigles, Weasley sourit Eddie, mémoire, mémoire. »

Ron arqua un sourcil mais n'ajouta rien. Au contraire, il se leva.

« - Allons-y, décida l'anticonformiste.

\- Où ça ?

\- Prendre le thé chez Hagrid. Il va parler, c'est moi qui vous le dit.

\- Quel aplomb Ron, s'esclaffa Susan.

\- J'en ai marre de ces histoires ! Balai ensorcelé, un cerbère dans l'école, franchement, les dangers je les veux uniquement en cours de botanique ! »

* * *

Ron, Harry, et Susan décidèrent alors d'aller rendre visite au garde-chasse pendant que Padma, Eddie, Neville et Hermione faisaient des recherches à la bibliothèque en plus de leurs devoirs.

Les trois compères entrèrent alors dans la cabane du demi-géant et acceptèrent avec plaisir le thé et les gâteaux aussi durs que de la pierre. Enfin, Susan se tourna vers une marmite et ouvrit les yeux si gros qu'ils semblaient prêts à tomber de leurs orbites :

« - Hagrid, murmura-t-elle. Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois ?

Elle pointa son doigt vers le feu. Vers le chaudron. Vers un œuf gros comme celui d'une autruche. Un œuf de dragon. Le regard fuyant d'Hagrid ne fit que le confirmer, et la pâleur de Ron aussi. Seul Harry ne comprenait pas la réaction de ses amis

« - MAIS VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT CINGLE, hurla Susan

\- Mais nooooooon… marmonna le garde-chasse.

\- MAIS SI ! VOUS AVEZ CRAQUE ! C'est parfaitement ILLEGAL.

\- Le volcan vient d'imploser, souffla Ron.

\- Mais il sera bien avec moi.

\- CE N'EST PAS LE PROBLEME, PAR MORGANE !

\- Hagrid, c'est pas raisonnable expliqua Ron, il sera plus grand que votre maison…

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Harry

\- CE GRAND ABRUTI A UN ŒUF DE DRAGON !

\- SHhhhh… essaya Hagrid.

\- Ne le traite pas d'abruti, Susan… Voyons… tenta Harry…

\- JE LE TRAITE D'ABRUTI SI JE VEUX ! VOUS ETES UN GRAND MALADE ! JE DEVRAIS APPELER LES AUTORITES !

\- Susan calme-toi, tenta Ron.

\- LA FERME !

\- Hagrid soyez raisonnable… Vous ne pouvez pas garder cette créature…c'est trop dangereux, essaya Harry.

\- ET ILLEGAL !

\- Aussi…

\- Mais il va être...OH ! »

Ils furent interrompus par un craquement de la coquille de l'œuf. Sous les yeux écarquillés, effrayés, et impressionnés des trois enfants, et l'expression gaga d'Hagrid, un petit dragon naquit. Susan semblait sur le point de s'évanouir ou d'imploser… C'est selon.

« - Hagrid, dit-elle d'une voix à peine contrôlée.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire effrayant.

« - Vous avez deux jours pour vous débarrasser de ce dragon ou j'appelle les autorités.

\- Voyons Susan, tempéra Harry.

\- NON. NON. NON. La CONVENTION par Circé ! La loi, c'est la loi !

Hagrid fondit alors en larmes, et les deux garçons furent complètement impressionnés par le regard dur et solide de leur amie. Sous sa barbe et tremblements, Hagrid accepta alors que Charlie Weasley, le frère de Ron vienne s'occuper du dragon. Sous les lamentations, les tricolores purent arracher au demi-géant le nom de Nicolas Flamel, et donnèrent l'information à leurs amis en revenant au château.

Les trois Serdaigles furent quasiment synchrones :

« - La pierre philosophale.

\- La quoi ?

\- La pierre philosophale, Harry sourit Padma, c'est l'elixir de vie.

\- Mais pourquoi Dumbledore la cacherait ici ?

\- Ha ça… j'aimerais bien le savoir, siffla Eddie.

\- On fait quoi pour le dragon ? demanda Ron, Charlie vient le chercher dans une semaine.

\- Pas mon problème, gronda Susan.

\- On s'en occupe, décida Hermione, il pourra le réceptionner au sommet de la tour d'astronomie et à l'abri des regards indiscrets sur notre terrasse.

\- Faudrait que je visite votre salle commune un de ces jours, sourit Ron.

\- Si t'arrives à craquer l'énigme, passe quand tu veux, rit Eddie. »


	10. Chapter 10 : Promenade au clair de lune

Chapitre 10 : Promenade au clair de lune.

Tant de follows, et de favoris ! Donnez aussi des reviews, ça me fait vachement plaisir !

Elyrine : _C'est une très bonne question ! Alors il s'avère que l'histoire va dans une direction différente de ce que j'avais prévu ! Au départ, l'idée était d'avoir un Quatuor avec un représentant par maison soit Harry pour Gryff, Hermione pour Serdaigle, Ron pour Poufsouffle et finalement, un pour Serpentard ce qui reste encore un mystère_ _. Cependant, l'histoire a changée car des personnages sont devenus majeurs alors que je l'avais pas prévu ! Soit Susan, Neville, Eddie et Padma, sans parler d'Exane, Su et d'autres… Ils s'appellent à ce stade de l'histoire les tricolores car ils ont TROIS couleurs, référence à leurs maisons. Normalement le Quatuor devrait apparaître quand les Serpentards rejoindront la fête, mais ça… je ne vais pas vous dire quand_

 _PS : Je cherche un traducteur-trice pour passer le Quatuor en anglais, je le ferais bien mais j'ai juste pas le temps. :p_

 _Ah et une de mes grosses inspirations ? Kaamelott 3_

« - Supposons, commença Eddie

\- Je le sens mal, grinça Hermione.

\- J'ai rien dit encore !

\- Tout ce qui sort de ta bouche est une idée inconsciente, nous mettant directement dans la ligne de mire de danger violents et immédiats, renvoya-t-elle

\- Mais vous allez me lâcher ! J'ai rien dit !

\- Tu veux encore qu'on parle de la semaine dernière ? Parce qu'on va en parler, je t'assure ! grommela Hermione

Eddie se mordit la lèvre, et se contenta de boire à sa coupe. Harry, Neville et Susan se tournèrent vers Hermione et Padma. Padma mangeait calmement sa salade, alors qu'Hermione jouait nerveusement avec sa fourchette. Enfin, elle assassinait son rosbif.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Susan

\- Rien du tout, hésita Eddie.

\- Rien du tout ? Et ben, tu manques pas de souffle ! répliqua Hermione

\- Calme-toi, tempéra Padma, c'est passé !

\- Mais c'est un imbécile !

\- Ha mais, commença Eddie !

\- Il a failli mettre le feu à la tour d'astronomie ! Encore heureux que Charlie et ses compagnons savaient utiliser le Aguamenti ! La maison a pas été réveillée !

\- Mais comment j'aurais pu savoir que le dragon allait cramer la terrasse ! implosa Eddie qui baissa sa voix sous les regards furibonds des autres membres de la maison. Il avait que trois jours ! continua-t-il, a trois jours, il n'était pas supposé cracher du feu, ni même voler ! T'as lu le bouquin de Scamander comme moi, j'ai respecté les recommandations !

\- T'AS RESPECTE LES RECOMMANDATIONS ? T'AS OUVERT LA CAISSE !

\- Mais Exane voulait le voir… Elle a pas trop la pêche dernièrement, je voulais juste la faire sourire…

Hermione leva un sourcil alors qu'elle vit l'expression d'Eddie changer vers l'inquiétude. Les tricolores, assis à la table des Poufsouffles tournèrent leurs têtes vers Exane. Celle-ci était à la table des Gryffondors et triturait sa purée de pomme de terre du bout de sa fourchette. Une ombre de tristesse planait sur son visage.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Harry

\- Elle ne veut pas me le dire, soupira Eddie. Elle est revenue de ses vacances de Noël comme ça… Elle n'est pas bien.

\- Lui montrer le dragon, était une idée brillante, grommela Hermione.

\- Elle adore ces bestioles… même si j'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi… »

Norbert le Dragon avait donc décollé de la tour d'Astronomie quelques jours après sa découverte. Hagrid déprimé et honteux, s'était mis à boire l'équivalent d'un Whisky pur feu ce qui décida Susan à ne pas le supporter. Eddie, Padma, et Hermione s'étaient donc occupé de la livraison du dragon, et les trois larrons s'étaient aperçus avec surprise de la présence d'Exane la nuit du départ de Norbert. La jeune fille était assise sur le toit de la tour, et semblait regarder les étoiles dans le ciel d'hiver.

Suite à cette petite aventure, les jours se succédaient monotones, les cours prenant le pas sur le mystère. Plusieurs fois Eddie demanda à aller au troisième étage pour en avoir le cœur net, mais le reste sauf Harry refusaient.

« - Y'a une différence entre courage et inconscience, gronda Hermione

\- Mettons alors un plan au point. Préparons-nous pour le pire ! On pourra faire des recherches. On sait que chaque prof a participé, car Dumby l'a dit à Harry, dit Eddie inspiré.

Ses amis secouèrent la tête, sauf Harry.

\- Rogue veut cette pierre, il faut l'en empêcher.

\- Harry, tant que Dumbledore est dans le château rien ne peut arriver. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que le professeur Rogue n'a toujours pas agi. On continue à le surveiller. Se jeter dans la gueule du dragon ne servira à rien, expliqua Susan.

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard mais validèrent les paroles de leur amie.

Eddie n'insista plus, alors que ses devoirs s'amoncelaient. L'hiver passa, et le printemps se déclara dans un souffle de chaleur. Ron, Harry et Neville se baladaient dans les couloirs un Vendredi après-midi quand il fut abordé par Percy Weasley.

« - Ronald.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grinça l'intéressé.

\- J'aimerais savoir où tu vas.

\- J'ai bien le droit de me promener dans le château

\- Dans cette aile ? Dans la direction de ma salle commune ?!

\- Bah ouais.

\- TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE VENIR DANS MA SALLE COMMUNE.

\- Y'a rien dans le règlement contre ça.

\- C'est implicite. »

Ron fronça les sourcils alors que Percy bombait son torse faisait briller son badge de préfet sous les lueurs des bougies.

\- Allez viens Harry, on va dans ma salle commune. Avec un peu de chance, il reste du chocolat. »

Les deux amis retraversèrent le château, quand ils virent Peeves passer en caquetant. Une fois n'est pas coutume, le spectre envoya des boulettes de papier sur les élèves et s'éloigna dans un rire teigneux.

« - Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi Dumbledore s'obstine à garder cet esprit frappeur dans le château, ronchonna le rouquin.

Soudain, ils se virent interrompus par des cris, et virent Exane et les jumeaux Weasley débarquer d'un coin.

« - Barrez-vous, dit Fred

\- Il arrive, continua Georges

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? se catastropha Ron

\- ll se pourrait,

\- Qu'on ait enfermé,

\- Miss Teigne

\- dans un placard finirent les jumeaux en choeur

\- QUOI ? hurla Ron

\- C'était un coup de maître acquiesça Exane avec un léger sourire.

Harry lui lança un regard curieux. Elle avait perdu un peu de poids, et tenait un livre de l'histoire de Poudlard entre les mains. Son sourire normalement vibrant et empreint d'une certaine folie joyeuse, n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

\- On devrait y aller, dit-elle d'un ton presque indifférent, ne voyant pas le regard du Survivant.

\- Pas si vite.

Les cinq élèves sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour découvrir le professeur Rogue animé d'un rictus venimeux.

« - Une retenue dans la forêt interdite. Quelle idée !

\- La chance, s'exclamait Eddie

Padma et Hermione soupirèrent de concert alors que leurs amis étaient devant la grande porte, prêts à attendre Hagrid qui allait les guider dans la forêt.

« - Je ne comprendrais jamais le système grogna Susan. On nous dit de ne pas aller dans cette foutue forêt et là on y va pour la retenue ? Ils fument quoi à la direction ?!

\- On sera avec Hagrid rassura Harry.

Susan et Hermione reniflèrent de concert.

« - Il est gentil, le défendit Harry

\- Il est idiot renvoya Susan.

\- J'abandonne, soupira Ron. »

Les discussions se tarirent dans le silence alors qu'Hagrid vint récupéer les collés. Les jumeaux ouvraient la marche, inconscients et excités à l'idée d'aller dans la forêt alors Qu'Harry, Ron et Exane restaient un peu en arrière. Exane soupirait de temps à autre, mais ne semblait pas terrifiée, alors que Ron était bien moins serein.

« - Vous croyez qu'il y a quoi dans cette forêt, demanda-t-il à ses compagnons

\- Rien de bien dangereux, j'en suis sûr le rassura Harry

\- Pleins de bestioles, dit Exane d'un air complètement blasé. Des licornes, centaures, Botruc, y avait des crabes de feu un moment, c'était Hagrid qui les avait ramenés d'un voyage.

\- Des… des crabes de feu ?

\- Les Acromentules me l'ont dit.

\- Les acromentules ?

\- Des araignées géantes. »

Ron poussa un grand cri. Harid et les jumeaux se retournèrent vers le garçon qui tremblait comme pas possible avec la peau blanche telle la lune.

« - Mais mais mais hoqueta-t-il.

\- T'inquiètes, soupira Exane. Si t'es avec Hagrid, tu risques rien.

\- Je veux pas y aller, hurla Ron.

\- Silence tonna Hagrid. Ron tu n'as pas le choix, c'est ta retenue. On a une mission a accomplir et tu vas la faire.

\- MAIS Y'A DES ARAIGNEES GEANTES DANS CETTE FICHUE FORET !

\- Heureux qu'il n'est pas allé à Gryffondor, siffla Fred (ou Georges)

\- LA FERME !

\- cinq points en moins pour Poufsouffle. N'insulte pas ton frère.

\- Mais…

\- ça ira. Reste avec moi. Exane et Harry je vous laisse Crockdur, les Weasley avec moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ?

\- Les licornes sont attaquées dernièrement par une bestiole, il faut les trouver pour que je les soigne.

\- Mais… et si on tombe sur la bestiole ?

\- Courez. Crockdur vous protègera. Utilisez votre baguette.

Harry et Exane échangèrent un regard.

« - Bah ça pose pas trop de problème, je connais quelques sorts.

Harry lui sourit avec remerciement.

Le groupe se sépara. Ron aussi tremblant se vit affublé de grandes claques sur le dos par les jumeaux, alors qu'Harry et Exane suivirent Crockdur, une lampe à la main dans une autre direction.

« - Lumos, dit Exane. Y'as pas assez de lumière, expliquait-t-elle.

Harry hocha la tête. Dans le silence nocturne, les deux élèves marchaient. Harry tenait la lanterne, alors qu'Exane tenait Crockdur en laisse.

« - Comment ça se passe les cours ? demanda subitement Exane.

Harry fut surpris mais répondit.

« - Bien…

\- Rogue est pas trop dur avec toi ? Eddie m'en a parlé.

\- Il est infâme.

\- Il est vrai que c'est une vraie peau de vache mais t'as pas de chance. Il détestait ton père et t'es son portrait craché. C'est un bruit qui tourne dans le château, se sentit-elle obligée de rajouter.

Harry hocha la tête.

« - ça va s'arranger, rassura Exane. Enfin j'espère.

\- Merci pour la confiance.

Elle pouffa alors qu'Harry souriait.

« - Eddie s'inquiète pour toi, dit le brun aux yeux verts.

Silence. Exane soupira encore.

« - Bien sûr.

Elle tourna la tête vers Harry.

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

Harry déglutit. L'ombre se reflétant sur le visage grave d'Exane li donnait un air menaçant et triste.

« - Si tu veux.

\- Problèmes familiaux. Faire partie d'une importante famille de sorciers, c'est jamais de tout repos. Mais bon j'imagine que tu vas le savoir quand tu prendras ton siège.

\- Mon siège ?

Exane leva un sourcil.

\- Susan ne te l'as pas dit ?

Harry était sur le point de répondre quand Crockdur échappa aux mains d'Exane et courut en aboyant à travers les fourrés. Exane et Harry décidèrent d'un commun accord de courir après le molosse.

« - Crockdur, hurlèrent-ils en chœur. »

Ils poursuivirent le chien jusqu'à une clairière. La lune perçait à travers les branchages éclairant de sa lueur diffuse le corps d'une licorne allongé sur l'herbe. Mais sur le corps frêle et délicat, une ombre encapuchonnée buvait son sang argenté brillant sur la peau blanchâtre de l'infortunée créature magique. Exane et Harry étaient effrayés mais la première reprit son sang-froid, poussée par la colère.

« - STUPEFIX, hurla-t-elle !

La magie toucha l'ombre qui se vit repoussée en arrière dans un grand fracas. Harry bondit vers la licorne, alors que l'ombre semblait prêt à foncer droit vers les deux enfants. Exane brandit sa baguette attendant la deuxième attaque, alors qu'Harry protégeait la licorne de son corps, les bras tendus. L'ombre hurla et s'avança d'une grande vitesse.

« - Incendio, cria Exane

La cape de l'attaquant prit feu. C'est un hurlement qui n'avait rien d'humain, que l'ombre s'en allant renversant Harry en arrière. Crockdur avait disparu. Exane courut vers son ami.

« - Harry ! Harry tu vas bien ?

\- Du calme, il va bien.

Exane tourna la tête et découvrit, le centaure Firenze qui les observait d'un œil curieux. Elle lui sourit légèrement.

« - Bonsoir, Firenze.

\- Bonsoir, Exane Mason. Mars brille fort ce soir.

\- C'est une mauvaise nouvelle ?

\- Difficile à dire. »

Harry se réveilla avec un léger mal de tête. Firenze se dirigea vers lui, alors que le garçon ouvrit les yeux, écarquillés de surprise.

« - Monte sur mon dos, Harry Potter.

\- T'inquiètes, Firenze ne te feras pas de mal.

\- Tu connais beaucoup de choses sur la forêt interdite.

\- C'est pas ma première retenue avec Hagrid. J'étais bien plus difficile en première année, expliqua Exane.

Harry hocha la tête, alors qu'elle prit place derrière lui, sur le dos de Firenze.

Le centaure traversa la forêt sous les étoiles. Ils rencontrèrent d'autres centaures qui n'était pas très heureux de les voir. Revinrent à l'orée de la forêt. Dirent au revoir à Firenze. Et plus tard…

« - Tu-Sais-Qui est vivant, déclara Exane.

Eddie fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucun autre commentaire. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux sur la terrasse de la tour d'Astronomie, et se faisaient face assis sur un banc en pierre.

« - Tu me dois dix gallions, sourit-elle.

\- Harry le sait aussi ?

\- Evidemment. J'ai cru qu'il allait tourner de l'œil quand il a réalisé. Firenze fait pas dans la dentelle.

\- Sacré lui. Ses pérégrinations sur le cosmos me manquent.

\- Tu ne vas pas te faire coller pour y retourner !

\- Tu me prends pour qui ?

Ils rirent en chœur, mais reprirent vite leur sérieux.

« - Je suppose qu'on descend dans la trappe dans les prochains jours, soupira le blond.

\- Bah vous allez vous amuser. Dumby a le sens des festivités.

\- Tu viens pas ?

\- Tu rigoles ? dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je tiens à mon indépendance. C'est toi qui a choisi de faire partie de la bande de Potter. T'en tire les conséquences. Je joue dans une autre ligue.

\- Mais se battre contre le plus grand mage noir de ce dernier siècle est super dingue, s'exclama Eddie.

\- Espèce de barge. Reste vivant avant de dire ça.

Eddie s'esclaffa.

\- J'ai vraiment choisi de supers potes, hein ?

Exane sourit légèrement et quitta le banc en pierre.

« - Bonnie nuit, Mr. Carmichael. »

Comme Eddie l'avait prévu, le lendemain matin, Harry raconte à voix basse ce qu'il s'était passé dans la forêt interdite, et c'est sous les regards choqués de Ron, Susan, Hermione et Padma, qu'il vit ses amis se mettre d'accord pour agir. Eddie proposa de mettre au point un plan avant de descendre. Padma, Hermione et Susan approuvèrent.

Ainsi, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, Padma et Hermione touillaient des potions de soin et Eddie apprenait à Harry, Ron et Susan des sorts utiles de Défense. Il vit avec un grand sourire que le Survivant se distingua plus que ses amis de Poufsouffle. Il était un génie naturel de la Défense.

Les choses s'accélèraient quand Dumbledore quitta l'école. Avec la flûte en bois offerte par Hagrid à Harry lors de son anniversaire.

Avec un grand sourire, Eddie suivit ses amis à travers la porte du deuxième étage.

 _On y va pour le fun ! Les épreuves version tricolore vont déménager !_


	11. Chapter 11: A la poursuite de la Pierre

_**Dernier chapitre du tome 01 du Quatuor ! J'ai ensuite des chapitres bonus, mais on va passer à la deuxième année (qui sera un peu plus longue)! MERCI MILLES FOIS POUR VOTRE SOUTIEN ! Ecrivez-moi des reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir !**_

* * *

Chapitre 11 : A la poursuite de la pierre philosophale.

 _5 minutes avant rentrer dans la salle du deuxième étage_

« - Bon, avant de rentrer dedans, dernière mise au point, ordonna Hermione

\- Encore ? ça suffit Hermione tu vas trop loin, on l'a fait dix fois au cours de la semaine, s'exaspéra Ron.

\- Il a raison, grommela Harry

\- La ferme ! s'époumona la Serdaigle. Je refuse d'être renvoyée à cause de vos bêtises…

\- Bravo pour le sens des priorités, dit Ron en haussant un sourcil

\- ON LE REFAIT ! »

La bande soupira. Le plan avait été préparé avec soin.

« - Positions ?

\- Je suis devant dit Eddie, je suis celui qui connait le plus de sorts, je suis donc l'éclaireur.

\- Je te suis ensuite, bougonna Ron, je suis le stratège. Je peux penser à plusieurs plans et solutions de sortie.

Il s'était avéré pendant les entraînements de la bande des tricolores dans les salles de classe vide, que la stratégie de Ron qu'il utilisait lors des jeux d'échecs était un don qu'il cultivait sans le savoir. Les oreilles rougeoyantes quand Padma l'avait fait remarquer avait rendu le Poufsouffle extrêmement fier. Ses amis s'étaient échangés un regard, le garçon restait le noyau dur du groupe, mais ne le voyait pas. Sa confiance en soi restait très friable.

Ainsi, à l'aide d'un livre de jeux d'esprits et énigmes que les Serdaigles utilisaient pour jouer entre eux, Padma fit faire à Ron le jeu des 36 solutions, un test de QI déguisé en jeu mais aussi une épreuve à l'examen des Aurors. Une situation, trente-six sorties. La moyenne du garçon était de 7, ce qui était un excellent niveau pour son âge. Ron allait sans aucun doute, devenir un brillant stratège dans le futur quand il sortirait de l'ombre de ses frères… Ce qui n'était pas pour tout de suite.

\- Je passe après, continua Harry. Si Volde-

\- Ne prononce pas ce nom, frissonna Ron

\- Désolé, si c'est vous-savez-qui est devant, je peux jouer l'appât et l'attirer.

\- On en arrivera pas à là puisque c'est Rogue, gronda Ron d'une voix tremblante.

\- Puis moi, dit Hermione, j'ai les potions de soin, et antidotes. Si un de vous tombe, je peux les soigner, quand Harry me couvre.

\- Je suis celui qui ferme la marche, balbutia Neville. Je regarde derrière, anticipe les mou-mouvements, et me barre en cas de grand- grand dangers.

Il jouait avec la sangle de son sac alors que Susan et Padma souriaient.

« - On reste derrière pour attendre Dumbledore. Susan envoie un hibou à sa tante si vous n'êtes pas de retour avant deux heures. Elle alertera les Aurors, donc revenez avant, finit Padma.

\- Bonne chance, et faites gaffe à vous, compléta la Poufsouffle »

Sous ces derniers mots, la bande se rapprocha et joignirent leurs mains sous l'impulsion d'Eddie.

« - TRICOLORES hurlèrent-ils, sans alerter Rusard… ce qui était miraculeux.

* * *

 **Première épreuve : Le cerbère.**

« - Qu'est-ce que je joue ? demanda Hermione, quelque chose de lent ou plus rapide ?

\- On va pas danser le toulou (danse sorcière africaine) Hermione, s'étrangla Ron. Joue juste !

Hermione soupira, mais souffla dans la flûte un simple air mélancolique qui tournait comme une valse.

Les cinq larrons passèrent alors devant le chien qui dormait sous l'air d'Hermione. Ils avaient bien fait car la harpe ensorcelée du traitre était muette.

Eddie dansait en tournoyant et chantonnant avec Hermione sous les yeux catastrophés de ses amis.

« - Ce n'est pas le moment, Eddie ! chuchotait le rouquin

\- Je suis mort de peur alors c'est toujours le moment, Weasley, murmura le blond, Harry, Neville, avec moi !

Il dansa des petits pas, alors que le chien à trois têtes était à quelques centimètres de lui, ronflant comme un bienheureux. Neville était presque figé, quand Harry était hésitant. C'est alors qu'Eddie lui indiqua une des pattes du chien qui était posée lourdement sur la trappe. Ron laissa échapper une belle insanité, mais plaqua vite ses mains sur sa bouche, quand le chien grogna dans son sommeil. Neville semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

« - Harry, Ron, la patte !

Les deux enfants, rejoignirent leur fou de Serdaigle qui continuait à danser.

\- Il faut bouger la patte en rythme.

\- T'as fondu un chaudron ou quoi ? faillit exploser Ron

\- ça va lui sembler inconscient, un paramètre de son rêve.

\- C'est débile, gronda le Weasley

\- C'est logique ! »

Hermione arrêta de jouer. Le chien gronda.

Les garçons se tournèrent vers elle. Elle était rouge comme une tomate au soleil. Le stress, la chaleur de l'endroit sans doute pour tenir la créature au chaud n'était que trop pour la Serdaigle.

« - J'ai plus de souffle !

\- Mais par Merlin ! On s'en fout ! JOOOOOUE ! s'égosilla presque Ron

Hermione se remit à jouer, mais moins bien qu'avant. Le chien bougeait de plus en plus. Neville courut vers ses amis pour aider à bouger la patte, alors qu'Hermione semblait décéder sur place. Harry se rendit alors compte… qu'elle arrêtait de respirer avec son nez suite au stress de cette entreprise, et sentit le danger.

« - Vite ! ordonna le Gryffondor.

Ils bougèrent enfin la patte. Eddie ouvrit la trappe et comme prévu, il se jeta dans l'ouverture la tête la première. Cependant, le mouvement avait réveillé Touffu le cerbère.

Un hurlement unanime lia les aventuriers.

« - Vite, hurla Ron, on saute !

Harry ne se fit pas prier, il se vit suivre dans l'ordre par Hermione, Ron et enfin Neville qui était blanc comme un linge.

* * *

 **Épreuve** **02 : Le filet du Diable.**

« - C'est une BLAGUE ? hurlait Ron.

\- J'ai bien peur que non, siffla la voix à peine tremblante d'Eddie, détendez-vous sinon on va mourir étouffés.

\- Je veux rentrer à la maison… murmura Neville qui était quand même attiré par les tentacules de la plante par pure curiosité de botaniste.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? souffla Harry

\- On se détend. Je l'ai dit répondit Eddie.

D'un sourire, Eddie se laissa glisser à travers les branches de la plante. Ron hurla possédé.

« - Mais la plante l'a bouffé ? hurlait-il d'une voix aigüe.

\- Mais noooon, rassura la voix d'Eddie, je suis dans la galerie en dessous.

\- On peut brûler la plante, elle est sensible au soleil semblait réciter Hermione.

\- Bonne idée, répondit Harry.

\- ça va pas ? s'exclama soudainement la voix de Neville, un tel spécimen ! C'est hyper rare !

\- Neville, ce n'est pas le moment dit Harry… Et… QUOI ?

\- Brûle moi cette saleté Hermione ! grogna Ron

\- NON.

\- NEVILLE, JE VEUX VIVRE ! hurlait Ron

\- On ne va pas brûler cette plante ! Sous le sens du danger, elle va vraiment tenter de nous tuer, renvoya le Gryffondor.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?

\- ça me semble évident, on va augmenter la température. Elle va se détendre et nous laisser passer, expliqua le Londubat en prenant sa baguette.

\- Je connais pas le sort, révéla Harry.

\- Je le connais, décida Neville, le professeur Chourave me l'a appris. _Augeo Caleor!_

D'un sort, la température augmenta sensiblement et la plante sembla suer. Une forte odeur semblable à du chou de bruxelles pourri s'éleva. Les élèves de Poudlard, Neville compris, semblaient être sur le point de s'évanouir.

« - C'est vrai que je mets des pinces-nez pour ça normalement, se rendit compte le garçon…

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'excuser, car glissant à travers les branchages et couvert de pus, les élèves se retrouvèrent peinturlurés de vert devant Eddie Carmichael qui riait à en s'appuyer contre le mur les larmes perlant de ses yeux. Ron et Harry jetèrent un regard mauvais à Neville tandis qu'Hermione nettoyait leurs robes de sorcier d'un Recurvite.

« - C'est une plante très rare, balbutia le Gryffondor en s'avançant à la porte sous le rire tonitruant du Carmichael, Harry tentant d'arrêter Ron avant qu'il balance une baffe au visage du Serdaigle.

* * *

 **Épreuve** **03 : Les clefs volantes.**

« - ça c'est du Flitwick tout craché, sourit Eddie, je reconnais sa patte fantasque entre milles.

\- C'est surtout des enchantements, répliqua Ron acide.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit.

\- ça semble facile, hasarda Harry en découvrant la salle.

\- Pas vraiment, soupira Hermione, y'a un sort de déclenchement dissimulé dans la salle. L'air était trouble quand on s'est avancés. Une dalle ou autre chose doit déclencher un piège. Possiblement mortel. »

Ron, Harry, Eddie et Neville frissonnèrent ensemble. Harry vit le balai devant lui. Il partit le rejoindre quand Hermione l'arrêta par le bras.

« - Attend. Le sort de déclenchement doit être autour du balai.

\- Lance un sort de détection, Granger suggéra Eddie. »

Tout de suite, Hermione professa un sort de détection mais rien n'en sortit. Elle fronça les sourcils. Puis, Harry pensant que la voie était libre empoigna le balai, précipitant les clefs vers lui. Sous le choc, Eddie, Ron, Hermione et Neville se jetèrent sur le sol pour éviter le flot de clefs.

Harry volait aussi vite que possible pour mettre de la distance entre lui et les clefs.

« - Où est la bonne clef ?

\- Celle-ci, hasarda Neville en pointant une grosse clef en argent avec ses ailes tordues.

\- Espérons, siffla Ron. Harry !

Il lui lança la description de la clef. Harry piqua au sol et fondit sur le côté pour attraper la clef.

Lançant le sésame à ses amis, la bande se précipita à la lourde porte de chêne et l'ouvrirent pour s'y engouffrer.

* * *

 **Epreuve quatre : La partie d'échecs du siècle.**

« - Faisons une pause, décida Eddie. Neville, tu as les sandwiches ?

\- mais…. Rogue est avec la pierre en ce moment, t'as craqué un chaudron ou quoi ? s'exclama Harry

\- Tu n'as donc pas faim ?

-… T'as au jambon ? »

En vérité, ils avaient tous extrêmement faim, la bande des cinq compagnons s'étaient assis derrière la porte juste devant l'échiquier géant qu'Hermione pensait être fait par McGonagall.

« - C'est donc ton moment ron, sourit Harry.

\- Apparemment, pâlit Ron en avalant une bouchée de sandwich.

\- Dites, c'est vraiment prudent de rester ici avec Rogue qui est un cran avant nous ?

\- Bah tu sais, il doit forcément repasser par ici en revenant… On est plus à ça près, surtout qu'on sait qu'il est passé avant nous.

\- C'est… intelligent.

\- Evidemment. Je suis à Serdaigle bon sang. Bon, Ron quelle est ta stratégie ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Bah tu sais, passer l'échiquier et tout ça. Va falloir jouer.

\- ça dépendra de l'adversaire.

\- Pourrais-je commenter ton match ?

\- Dis-donc Eddie, c'est pas un jeu hein ! s'emporta Hermione Des gens sont en danger, Tu-Sais-Qui...

\- Je sais, grand méchant en noir, nanana.

\- Il a tué mes parents, lança Harry avec froideur.

\- Moi aussi… enfin juste mon père. »

Un lourd silence accapara la salle des échecs. Tous regardaient Eddie qui finissait son sandwich alors qu'eux-mêmes avaient le leur entre leurs mains. Complètement indifférent au choc, Eddie but de l'eau dans une gourde en métal, et continua son récit.

« - Croyez-moi, je ne voudrais pas que cet imbécile revienne nous hanter. Mais si on prend tout au sérieux comme son nom, on perd. C'est tout.

Harry et Ron s'échangèrent un regard, alors que la bouche de Neville s'ouvrit d'un o. Hermione avait les yeux qui brillaient sous l'émotion. A ce moment précis, il n'était pas à douter qu'un grand respect était né pour le jeune Carmichael.

Eddie se leva alors et son éternel sourire moqueur réapparut sur son visage pâle.

« - On y va ? »

La partie d'échecs se vit assez ardue. Ron dut se résoudre à sacrifier un pion pour remporter la victoire, ce qui déclencha les protestations.

« - Il y a forcément une autre solution, hurlait la voix perçante d'Hermione.

\- Non. Trois possibilités et c'est la même. Je dois sacrifier Neville ou toi pour pouvoir faire avancer Harry et déclarer échec et mat.

\- Sa-sacrifie-moi alors, dit Neville d'une petite voix.

Il se retournèrent tous vers le jeune Londubat qui tremblait comme une feuille mais qui avait une lueur courageuse éclairant son regard. Comme Ron, il était un cavalier. Décidé, il semblait prêt à avancer.

« - Neville… tu es sûr ?

\- Je resterais en arrière avec des potions de soin, déclara Eddie. On approche de la deadline qu'on avait convenue, ajouta-t-il en regardant sa montre au poignet.

En effet, les deux heures arrivaient à son terme. Ron lança un regard à Hermione et Harry puis Neville qui faisait preuve d'un courage à toute épreuve.

« - Bien.

Neville s'évanouit sous le coup, quand la reine détruisit son cheval en pierre. Harry, pâle comme un linge dut se résoudre à avancer et vaincre le roi. Ainsi, Hermione, Ron et Harry purent accéder de l'autre côté, alors qu'Eddy inspectait le poignet de Neville qui était durement tombé lors de la chute de son destrier.

« - Il est cassé, diagnostiqua Eddie. On a de l'onguent qu'on a piqué à Mme Pomfresh, ça devrait faire l'affaire. Hermione, garde le reste, ça peut servir.

Hermione hocha la tête et repris le sac quand d'une inspiration soudaine, elle enlaça les deux garçons au sol. Ce fut la première fois de l'année que les garçons virent une telle effusion d'affection tant la jeune Serdaigle avait été décidée de plonger corps et âme dans la philosophie de sa maison, étant froide et distante.

Neville et Eddie furent les plus surpris mais sourirent.

« - Allez Mione, faut y aller et arrêter Tu-Sais-Qui avant qu'il mette la main sur la pierre Philosophale, dit Harry.

Hermione se détacha de ses amis et rejoignit le lion et le blaireau. Les trois couleurs de la bande étaient réunies pour continuer l'aventure.

* * *

 **Epreuve 05 : Le troll.**

« - Bah, c'est bête, il est déjà K.O, soupira Ron.

\- C'est bête ? s'étrangla Hermione

\- Désolé… répondit Ron d'un air penaud, C'est Eddie qui m'a filé le démon du jeu.

Contre toute attente, Harry éclata de rire. Et c'était toujours hilare qu'il traversa la salle, Hermione et Ron sur ses talons. Il n'y avait pas à dire, le jeune Carmichael avait eu le don de détendre les nerfs de tout et un chacun.

* * *

 **Epreuve 06 : Les potions.**

« - Donc si j'ai bien compris dit Harry, y'a du poison, et du vin d'ortie, puis les antidotes ?

\- Il y a deux sortes de flammes, soupira Ron. Donc un seul antidote pour passer de l'autre côté.

\- Chut, les gronda Hermione, je réfléchis. »

Les deux garçons se turent, alors qu'Hermione regardait les bouteilles.

« - On a pas du contre-poison ?

\- Seulement contre les venins de plusieurs créatures magiques… j'ai pas pu me résoudre à voler des bézoards au professeur Rogue, c'était bien trop dangereux.

\- Plus que ça ? s'exclama Ron en montrant les potions d'un geste dramatique.

\- Je ne vais pas me faire renvoyer, répliqua Hermione Maintenant silence ! j'essaie de réfléchir.»

Le brun et le roux se turent aussi vite laissant la jeune fille contempler les bouteilles disposées en ligne horizontale sur la table.

Au même moment, Neville et Eddie passèrent la trappe sur le balai de la troisième épreuve.

« - C'était intelligent de l'avoir réutilisé, apprécia Neville

\- Tu nous aurais vus essayant de refaire les épreuves en sens inverse ? Moi non. »

Ils sortirent de la salle avant que Touffu ne les croqua et tombèrent nez à nez… avec le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Rogue.

« - Professeur Rogue ?! hurlèrent les deux élèves d'une seule voix.

\- Je suis ravi de vous voir si heureux de me voir mais sachez-le, ce n'est pas mon cas, répondit la voix doucereuse du maître de potions faisant trembler les deux amis.

\- Mr. Carmichael, miss Bones et Patil nous ont fait savoir que vous étiez dans la galerie alors que vous y aviez été formellement interdits.

\- Mais… elles ne vous ont pa-pas dit que… bégaya Neville

\- Le professeur Rogue voulait voler la pierre philosophale ? Comme vous le voyez, il est bien ici en chair et en os.

\- Mais c'est impossible, implosa Eddie, quelqu'un était définitivement dans le souterrain… Il y a une harpe enchantée pour endormir Touffu ! La clef de la deuxième épreuve était tordue, nous-

Et puis Eddie s'interrompit et regarda instantanément Rogue, puis Neville. Puis encore Rogue.

« - Mr. Carmichael, s'agaca McGonagall, parlez ou…

\- C'était lui depuis le début, glapit Eddie. Je blaguais mais j'avais jamais pensé… Professeur ! Il faut l'arrêter !

\- Comment ?

\- L'imbécile au nom stupide est dans le souterrain ! Il va tuer Harry ! C'était un piège ! hurla Eddie

\- Mr. Carmichael, cessez d'hurler, vous allez réveiller tout le château !

\- Vous-Savez-Qui est dans le souterrain dit Neville parfaitement calme, si pâle qu'il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

\- Ne dites pas de bêtises… Poudlard est protégé pour…

\- Professeur. Il est dans le souterrain, répéta Neville. »

Ainsi, le professeur McGonagall et Rogue virent que les deux enfants étaient très sérieux. Et d'un signe de tête se précipitèrent dans le souterrain, quand…le professeur Dumbledore apparut dans le couloir.

« - Monsieur le Directeur, Albus, professeur ! s'exclamèrent toutes les personnes dans le couloir.

\- Et bien… que se passe-t-il ? »

Hermione avait finalement trouvé l'antidote du poison après un bon moment de réflexion et récupéra les bouteilles qu'elle avait selectionné.

« - Il n'y a pas assez pour nous trois dit-elle. Harry… il va falloir que tu continues sans nous. On restera ici pour attendre les autres. »

\- hors de question, répliqua Ron. Il n'ira pas seul devant Rogue.

\- On pourra le stopper en restant derrière Ron, Rogue s'y attendra pas. De plus, il faut que quelqu'un récupère la pierre, et on a pas assez d'antidote pour nous trois ou même vous deux.

\- Harry…

\- D'accord. Donne moi la bouteille Hermione.

\- NON, tonna Ron.

Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule du rouquin et hocha la tête. Ron soupira. Il n'aimait pas cette situation mais ne put assister qu'au départ de son ami pour la dernière épreuve…

* * *

Ron était resté pendant des heures au chevet d'Harry Potter. Malgré les remontrances de l'infirmière Pomfresh, il n'avait pas quitté son lit. Hermione et le reste de la bande n'avait pas essayé de l'en dissuader. Au contraire, ils se relayaient pour donner les cours à Ron afin qu'il se prépare aux examens. C'est la voix basse que Susan et Padma expliquaient les leçons au rouquin pendant les trois jours de sommeil profond.

Harry se réveilla alors faible, et encore sous le choc de sa rencontre avec le seigneur des ténèbres. Il rapporta les paroles de Dumbledore qui vint à ses nouvelles quelques heures après son retour parmi les vivants. C'est dans le silence total aux berges du Lac Noir que les enfants écoutaient le recit du Gryffondor. Neville et Padma étaient aussi pâles qu'un linge propre. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux alors que Ron et Eddie portait le même regard sombre. Susan restait la plus calme. Ses cheveux flamboyaient à la lumière du soleil.

Sans un mot, elle s'était approchée d'Harry et lui posa délicatement la main sur la sienne. Le vent souffla à travers les branches du peuplier près du Lac, et les autres tricolores imitèrent la Poufsouffle. Les mains des trois maisons étaient rassemblées dans une chaleur bienveillante.

L'année scolaire s'acheva donc et c'est complètement blasés que les Gryffondors, Poufsouffles et Serdaigles perdirent devant les Serpentards malgré les points de dernière minute donnés par Dumbledore pour saluer le courage des élèves dans le souterrain. Mais Harry s'en fichait. Qu'importaient les points dans les sabliers, rubis, saphirs ou or. Il vit l'amitié qui le liait à ceux qui l'observaient de leurs tables. De leur différence était né un lien incassable.

Après le banquet de fin d'année, Harry fut invité comme tous les autres membres des tricolores à faire la fête dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles devenue comme leur deuxième foyer. Gabriel Truman qui quittait le dortoir pour la dernière fois serra les premières années dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Les jumeaux Weasley rejoignirent la fête et dansèrent sous le son des Garou Garou jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

* * *

Harry traversa le quai coté moldu et soupira bruyamment en voyant les Dursley l'attendre. Susan haussa un sourcil alors qu'elle vint à ses côtés :

« - Ce sont tes tuteurs ?

\- Oui.

\- Parfait.

Harry se tourna vers elle. Susan souriait à pleines dents.

\- Susan ! »

Harry et Susan se tournèrent pour découvrir un homme avec un grand sourire, aux cheveux aussi roux qu'elle et une femme avec une grande majesté enveloppée dans un châle, et une chevelure brune.

« - Père ! Tante Amélia sourit-elle. Permettez-moi de vous présenter Harry Potter.

Le père de Susan faillit hoqueter, mais Amelia fut la première à tendre la main à Harry.

\- Bonjour, Mr. Potter. C'est un honneur.

Harry bégaya des formules de politesse alors que Ron, Eddie et Padma apparurent derrière lui. Les Dursley ouvrirent de grands yeux en voyant Harry entouré de gens de son espèce. Un toussotement de Vernon vint mettre la puce à l'oreille du jeune Potter.

« - Je dois y aller. Ils m'attendent.

\- Tante Amélia, souffla Susan d'un ton entendu.

Les deux Bones échangèrent un regard, alors que Ron, Eddie et Padma se virent rejoints par leurs parents qui observaient tranquilles la situation.

\- Attendez, jeune homme. L'arrêta Amelia. »

Elle arqua un sourcil, s'empara de la main d'Harry avec une extrême douceur malgré son apparence brusque et vint vers Vernon Dursley.

« - Bien le bonjour. Je me nomme Amélia Bones, membre du Magenmagot, Cour suprême de la sorcellerie. Ravie de vous rencontrer.

\- Que…Il y a une cour suprême dans votre monde de fou ?

\- Fou ?

Amélia glissa un rapide regard à Harry qui était extrêmement pâle.

« - Mon frère – elle montre le père de Susan – est aussi avocat dans votre monde, Mr. Dursley. Il représente souvent des personnes de votre « espèce »

\- Et donc ?

\- Je viens vous dire qu'à partir de ce jour, nous représenterons les intérêts de Lord Potter, au regard de la loi magique et moldue.

\- Lord ?

\- N'étiez-vous pas au courant ? Mr. Potter est le seul Potter vivant, et donc de ce fait hérite du siège Potter au Magenmagot et de la fortune des Potter.

\- Fortune ? Vous rigolez ! Son père était chômeur.

Les yeux d'Amélia faillirent sortir de ses orbites. Sa main serra celle d'Harry alors que son visage se ferma. Ron lança un regard à Susan qui souriait avec une grande sérénité. Eddie l'imitait.

« - Lord Potter possède bien plus que ce que vous pouvez imaginer. Etant en plus un des meilleurs amis de ma nièce, croyez-bien, cher monsieur, que vous allez entendre parler de nous.

\- Est-ce une menace ? tonna Vernon

\- Non. Une promesse. Je viendrais vous rendre visite cet été pour discuter des modalités de succession.

\- Je vous interdit de venir.

\- Passe un bon été, Harry. »

Amélia lui sourit largement, alors qu'Harry suivait les Dursley hors de la gare. Susan s'avanca près de sa tante avec Eddie et Ron.

« - Le jeune Potter a bien de la chance de t'avoir, Susan, dit Amelia.

\- As-tu retrouvé le testament ?

\- C'est en cours ma chérie. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Susan hocha la tête alors que Ron perdu et Eddie secoué d'un rire quittèrent la gare à leur tour suivant leurs familles respectives coté sorcier…

 **FIN DU TOME 01.**


	12. Annonce

LE tome 2 est enfin disponible les petits coquelicots! Je vous retrouve là :D Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien !


End file.
